Meeting the Princess
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi go to a new world to find another fighter to join them on their new journey. There they met the royal family with a princess named Yakumo.
1. Meeting the Princess

_ In a beautiful world lay two kingdoms. One was a kingdom of light; the other was a kingdom of darkness. The light kingdom lived in peace for a long time. But that would all soon change. Soon in the darkness of the night, black creatures would appear and take away the hearts of the people in the light kingdom._

_ But one girl rises up to fight against the darkness with three noble warriors with Keyblades. Together they defeated all the darkness that they could but the girl had to give her life in order to bring peace back to her world. She brought back everyone who's hearts were taken by the darkness. No one forgot the story of the girl, who was known as a fire goddess, and the three warriors who saved the world._

_ The people of the light kingdom thought the darkness was gone forever…..but they were wrong._

**Meeting the Princess**

Three beams of light appeared in a kingdom and disappeared. Then someone came to look around and it was revealed to be Sora.

"Ok….I have no idea where we are." Sora said to the other two.

The other joined were Riku and Kairi; they went to join their friend.

"Well King Mickey said that someone in this world will be joining our team to help us beat the darkness." Riku pointed out.

"So what now?" Kairi asked.

"I say we have a look around. If we're lucky, we'll meet the person we're suppose to find." Sora suggested.

"Sora when have we been that lucky?" Riku asked with a sigh.

"Hey we've had some luck." Kairi said.

"Yeah not a lot." Riku said.

"Guys come on let's go." Sora said.

So they started to walk around and meet some of the people in the kingdom. They found out that, even though Sora and the others were strangers, they were still treated like they belong in that kingdom.

"You know you should go see the royal family. I'm sure they would love to meet you three." One old lady said.

"Where does the family live?" Sora asked.

Riku looked and answered, "Mostly like in the castle over there."

Sora and Kairi looked to see a white castle surrounded by a white wall not too far away.

"Yes that where they live. The royal family has a king, queen, prince, and a princess." Another girl explained before adding under her breath, "….Even thought she doesn't act like it."

The old lady shook her head and said good bye to them. They decided to go to the castle to see what they could find out. They were at first stopped by the guards but, once they said they wanted to meet to royal family, they let them in.

They weren't in there very long before a young man greeted them, "Welcome to the castle. I'm Prince Hotaku."

They bowed slightly and Sora said, "I'm Sora and these are my friends Riku and Kairi."

"Sora huh? Hmmmm…you wouldn't have to be the Keyblade master Sora would you?" Hotaku asked.

"Prince how did you know that?" Sora asked slightly surprised.

Hotaku laughed a little and explained, "This kingdom hears many stories from the other worlds and you don't have to call me Prince."

Riku sighed slightly and said, "Ok Hotaku. How does this world hear stories or even know of the other worlds."

"Because we once had mighty warriors from other worlds come and protect this one. But that was some time ago even so the stories remand here and were told a number of time. Actually about two years ago, we started hearing new stories about new warriors showing up to face the darkness again." Hotaku explained.

"Two years ago? Sora that's when it Heartless first attacked Destiny Island." Kairi said.

Sora nodded and Hotaku said, "Heartless? So that's what they are called."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well a few black creatures have appeared in the kingdom a few times but they disappeared shortly after words." Hotaku explained.

"That sounds like them." Riku said with a sigh.

Hotaku smiled and said, "Come. Let me show you around."

They agreed and soon meet the king and queen. Hotaku was called off to do something so the king said he would show them the princess.

"The Princess, my daughter, is in the garden. I hope that one day she will take over the kingdom but sadly I don't think—" He started to say but was cut off.

The door to the garden came open and out walked another prince. He seemed upset and the back of his pants were ripped off.

The king sighed and said, "Yakumo!"

The king rushed off to the garden and they slowly followed. They saw a young girl sitting at the edge of a fountain with her back turned. She had long red hair that went to the middle of her back and wore a long white dress that almost went to her ankles. She had on high heel white shoes and a small crown. A white two tailed fox laid next to her with something in its mouth.

When the king got close, the fox looked up and stood up.

"Rukia give me that now!" The king said.

Rukia, the white fox, spat it out and jumped onto the fountain.

The king sighed again and said, "So this is why the prince left in a hurry."

The girl finally turned, they noticed that she had brown eyes, but only to be greeted by the fox, "Oh father Rukia was just playing with him. Weren't you? You were just playing with that over stuffed prince weren't you?"

The girl laughed a little and the king glared at her. The girl stopped laughing and the king sighed once more.

"Yakumo I wish you would stop turning away every Prince who comes to see you. You know the laws says—"

"You must marry a Prince!" They both said at the same time.

Yakumo stood up and the king continued, "Before your eighteen birthday."

This time Yakumo sighed, "Father I don't want to be forced into this. If I do end up marrying someone I want it to be for love."

Yakumo stopped walking and the king went over to her, "It's not just a law ok. You know we're not going to be here forever so….I just want to make sure you're cared for."

Yakumo started to walk back to the fountain, "Please father try to understand. I've never met anyone my age. I don't even have any friends."

When Yakumo sat down on the fountain Rukia looked up at her.

Yakumo smiled slightly and said, "Expect for you Rukia."

Rukia smiled and laid back down on the fountain.

"I hadn't even been outside the castle wall with a guard or someone following me." Yakumo said before looking at the water.

"You know it has to be that way Yakumo. It's your life as a Princess."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a Princess." She said before turning away the king.

The king groaned and Yakumo noticed Sora and his friends, who had stayed quiet through the whole talk.

"Who are you three?" Yakumo asked.

The king sighed and said, "Yakumo behave yourself. This is Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They got here a while ago. This is my daughter and the Princess of this land Yakumo."

"Nice to meet you Princess." Sora said nicely.

Yakumo looked away and said dryly, "You don't have to call me that. You can call me Yakumo."

Sora looked a little surprised by the tone of voice and said, "Oh ok."

Yakumo looked at Rukia and said, "Well go on."

Rukia stood up, jumped off the fountain, and sat down in front of them, "Hello my name is Rukia. I am the guardian fox for the Princess."

Yakumo laughed a little as she saw their jaws drop.

"Wait you speak English?" Riku asked still surprised.

"Fluently. I like the reaction people get where they hear me talk." Rukia said with a nod.

"Wow that so cool. I've never seen a talking fox before." Sora said before sitting down in front of her.

Sora started to pet her head and Rukia smiled slightly.

"Princess!" They heard someone call.

The king looked at Yakumo and said, "Looks like they need you for something Yakumo."

Yakumo sighed and stood up, "I'm coming! Come on Rukia."

Yakumo walked away and Rukia followed after her.

The king sighed and said, "I'm sorry for the way my daughter was acting towards you Sora."

"Don't worry about it. I figure she has her reasons." Sora said with a smile.

The king smiled and went off saying that they could stay in the castle for as long as they liked. So they started to walk around a little bit. They weren't sure how long or far they had been walking but they came to this room. They went inside and saw stain glass pictures on the wall.

"They seem to tell a story." Riku said.

"That's right. They tell the story of the kingdom." Hotaku said from the doorway.

"Hotaku could you tell us the story?" Kairi asked.

"Sure I've had to tell it enough. Some time ago, this kingdom use to be peace before the darkness started to come. In the dead of night the darkness would take the hearts of the people in the kingdom. Then one girl found out that she had fire powers that would help her beat the darkness. She soon met up with three warriors that had giant Keys saying they were also trying to get rid of the darkness.

So the girl went with them to help them on their journey. In the end the only way for the girl to save her world from the darkness and bring peace once more….was to scarifies her life. She freed everyone in her kingdom from the darkness hoping that it would never show up again." Hotaku sighed with he finished.

"Three giant Keys? You mean the Keyblades?" Riku asked.

"That what I think." Hotaku said.

"King Mickey did say there were other Keyblade masters before us." Kairi pointed out.

Hotaku sighed and saw the setting sun, "It's getting late. Are you staying with us tonight?"

They nodded and Hotaku smiled, "Then let me show you to your rooms."

Hotaku gave them each a room before turning to go to his own. Then they saw Yakumo with Rukia walking down the hall.

"Good night Yakumo." Kairi said.

Yakumo waved a hand but that's it.

Hotaku sighed and said, "Don't worry about my sister. She's like that a lot."

"What's her reason?" Riku asked.

Hotaku looked unsure and said, "Well she does have a reason but I don't think she'd want me to tell you."

"That's ok. She can tell us when she's ready." Sora said before going into his room.

Riku and Kairi did the same and Hotaku walked to his. They didn't know that Yakumo was listening to everything they said through her door.

Yakumo sighed slightly and Rukia said, "You know Yakumo you could give them a chance."

"And give them a chance to let me down again. Yeah right!" Yakumo said walking over to her bed.

Rukia watched her and said, "I can understand why you're acting that why towards Sora and Riku but you never act that way towards other girls."

Yakumo laid down with a sigh, "I don't know Rukia. A few more days and maybe they'll be gone."

Rukia walked over to her own bed and said, "But I do wonder what a Keyblade is."

Yakumo looked at the ceiling and said, "You and me both Rukia."

Yakumo sighed once more before closing her eyes and going to sleep.


	2. Helping a Friend

**Helping a Friend**

The next morning Yakumo got up once the light came into her room. Yakumo got out of bed, fix her hair, put on her crown, and woke up Rukia. Then they left the room and went down the hall. Yakumo didn't get too far when she saw Kairi walk out of her room.

Kairi noticed Yakumo and smiled, "Good Morning. How did you sleep?"

Yakumo stopped and said, "Fine. You?"

"Pretty good. It's been a while since we slept somewhere this nice." Kairi said.

"What are you doing up so early Kairi?" Rukia asked.

Kairi sighed and said, "We usually get up early so we can be ready for anything. But I'll probably have to wake up Sora."

"What about Riku?" Yakumo asked.

"He's usually up by—" Kairi started but then they heard Riku's door open.

Riku walked out of the room and closed the door.

Riku noticed them and said, "Morning ladies."

"Morning Riku." Kairi said.

"Morning." Yakumo said quietly.

"So is Sora up yet?" Riku asked.

"You know him." Kairi answered.

Riku sighed and said, "I'll wake him."

"No I'll wake him up." Kairi said entering Sora's room.

"Three…..Two…..One.." Riku counted.

They heard a loud whistle, Sora shouting, and hitting the floor. Riku laughed when he heard it and Yakumo can't help but smiled slightly. Yakumo walked away and Rukia bow to Riku before following. Riku watched her go wondering what was up with her.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Kairi." Sora said coming out of the room.

"Well get up early and I won't have to." Kairi said also coming out.

Sora shook his head and closed his door.

Kairi looked around and asked, "Hey where's Yakumo?"

Riku looked back at them and said, "She just left."

Sora and Kairi looked confused and Riku asked, "I wonder what's eating her?"

"Don't know." Kairi answered.

Then they went their own ways and Kairi ended up helping Yakumo out with something. Yakumo and Kairi started talking learning more about each other but Kairi still didn't know why she acted the way she did.

"So how did Rukia learn to talk?" Kairi asked.

They were sitting in the garden near the fountain enjoying the sunshine.

"I really don't know. Rukia could talk even since I've known her." Yakumo said petting Rukia a little.

"Really? Wow." Kairi said.

"So do you wake Sora up like that every morning?" Yakumo asked.

Kairi sighed and said, "Yep every morning. It's just a good thing that a good friend of his gave me the whistle."

Yakumo smiled and Rukia chucked slightly.

"Yakumo! Princess!" came a small voice.

They looked to see a little girl with short blonde hair and a purple dress standing at the door to the garden.

Yakumo smiled again and said, "Hey Daisy!"

Daisy came running over and gave Yakumo a hug. Yakumo hugged Daisy back and Rukia smiled.

Daisy looked at Kairi and asked, "Who are you?"

"Daisy this is Kairi. Kairi this is Daisy." Yakumo explained.

"Nice to meet you little one." Kairi said smiling.

Daisy smiled and Yakumo asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"My parents wanted to ask the king and queen something. Here I pick these for you." Daisy said holding out some flowers.

They were roses but they were pure white. Yakumo smiled and took the flowers.

"Thank you Daisy. These Hope Flowers are beautiful."

"Hope Flowers?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded and showed the roses to Kairi, "They only grow on this part of the world. It is said that when a Hope Flower glows, it can take away despair and sadness and replace it with hope."

"Wow cool." Kairi said.

"But that just a legend. No one has seen it happen." Daisy said.

"Well I believe that it will happen someday." Yakumo said.

Then Daisy's parents called for her and Daisy said, "Can I come back?"

"Daisy you know the answer to that question. You and the other little one are always welcome here." Yakumo explained with a smiled.

Daisy smiled, hugged Yakumo, and ran over to her parents.

"How old is Daisy?" Kairi asked.

"She's only 5 years old." Yakumo said.

"5 huh? You seem to have a soft spot for kids." Kairi said smiling.

"Yeah I can't help it." Yakumo said lying down on the grass.

Kairi looked confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know why but I have this feeling that I have to protect all of them from anything that might hurt them." Yakumo explained.

Kairi smiled and said, "I know that feeling. I get that feeling every time we go to a new world. We always manage to destroy the Heartless with the Keyblades but I still get that feeling."

Yakumo sat up and asked, "Hey Kairi what's a Keyblade?"

Kairi looked surprised, "You don't know what a Keyblade is?"

Yakumo shook her head and Kairi smiled, "Well let me show you."

Kairi held out her hand and the Keyblade was summoned. Yakumo gasped and jumped a little.

"Wow that looks so cool." Yakumo said excitedly.

"Yeah the Keyblade is cool and powerful. You know Sora and Riku are Keyblade masters too." Kairi explained.

Yakumo smile faded slightly and said, "I guess that means I have to treat them nicely huh?"

Kairi noticed and asked, "What are you talking about? Ok why are you treating Sora and Riku differently than me?"

Yakumo sighed and looked away, "It…..It's kind of a long story."

Kairi placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Yakumo looked at her and sighed once more. Then Yakumo started to tell Kairi her story. Kairi could barely believe the story and she saw the way it upset Yakumo. When Yakumo was finished all she did was sigh.

"That's too bad." Kairi said.

Yakumo looked away again and asked, "Can you not tell Sora and Riku about this?"

"Why? They would want to know." Kairi asked.

"Please I don't want them to find out yet." Yakumo said sadly.

Kairi nodded, "Ok I won't tell them. But I'll tell you that they would never treat you that way."

"I hope not." Yakumo said in a hopeful tone.

Kairi smiled again and said, "I know they wouldn't."

They saw the setting sun and Yakumo said, "Already? Man it feels like the day just started."

Kairi and Yakumo stood up and went inside with Rukia following them. When Yakumo was going back to her room she nearly ran into Riku. She said sorry and continued on her way. Riku just shook his head and went to his room. The next morning Yakumo was already out because she was called out to do something.

No one saw her until about midday. Yakumo was running through the castle with Rukia following her. Yakumo was holding a white piece of cloth to her upper right arm and it had some red on it.

"Yakumo are you sure you're ok?" Rukia asked worried.

"I'm fine Rukia. I just need to get to my room. I can take care of it there." Yakumo said.

Yakumo wasn't paying a lot of attention and rounded a corner only to ram right it Riku. Both fell to the ground with a thud.

Riku sat up and said, "I'm sorry Yakumo. Are you ok?"

Yakumo sat up, trying her best to hide her arm, and said, "Yeah I'm ok."

Even though she tried to hide it, Riku still noticed the cloth, "What happened to your arm?"

Yakumo looked worried and quickly stood up, "Nothing it's just a scratch. I'm ok."

"We can help you if you—" Sora started but was cut off.

"No I'm ok. Don't worry." Yakumo said before running passed Riku.

She just got passed him when Riku grabbed the cloth. He pulled it off and it revealed a deep cut on her arm.

"Yakumo what happened?" Riku asked again.

"Nothing I'm ok. I can handle this." Yakumo said before she turning again.

This time Kairi got in front of her stopping her.

"Wait I can heal that." Kairi said.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Look I can take care of this. It's ok."

Kairi sighed and took Yakumo's arm, "I'm sure you can but I'm healing it."

Kairi placed her left hand over the wound and it started to glow a light green. The wound started to glow also and began to close up. When Kairi's hand stopped glowing, she took it away and revealed the wound to be gone. Kairi let go of Yakumo's arm and Yakumo looked at her arm.

"How…How did you do that?" Yakumo asked surprised.

Kairi smiled and said, "It's called the Cure Spell."

"Thanks I guess." Yakumo said.

"Now care to tell us what happened?" Kairi said.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Just someone who thought he could get his way but couldn't."

Kairi understood but Sora and Riku were confused.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Nothing." Yakumo said before walking away.

Rukia followed but Yakumo was stopped again by Kairi.

"Wait Yakumo. You should tell them about what happened before. They understand more."

Yakumo stopped walking and said quietly, "I can't."

"Then let me explain." Kairi said.

Yakumo nodded and walked away with Rukia.

Kairi turned to Sora and Riku, "Ok here's the thing. When Yakumo was younger, the boy in the kingdom acted like they loved her. But it was all an act…the boys only liked her because of the power she had as a princess. That led to the boys breaking her heart a lot of times. So Yakumo hasn't let any boy that wasn't in family near her for years. The boys come back and try to started trouble but Yakumo tried her best to stay away from them."

"So that's way she was acting that way…." Riku said sadly.

Sora was upset and said, "Man if I see that happen, then I'll knock them flat."

"She didn't tell you because she was afraid that you would treat her that way also." Kairi explained.

"We wouldn't do that." Riku said.

"That's what I said."

"Well we'll just have to show her. Then maybe she'll start trusting us." Sora said.

Riku and Kairi agreed so they went to find Yakumo. They found Yakumo outside talking to one of the boys. Or trying to get away from him.

"I said leave me alone." Yakumo shouted.

"Oh come on Princess you can't say that you're not happy to see me." The boy said.

"Well I'm not so leave me alone."

The boy grabbed her right wrist, "Come on Princess. What about all the good times we had?"

"You mean all the lies you told me." Yakumo glared.

"Lies? They weren't lies." He said laughing slightly.

Yakumo rolled her eyes and tried to pull her wrist away, "Whatever believe what you want. Now let me go."

He tightened his grip and said, "No. Now come on."

Yakumo tried to pull away again but he held on tight. Then suddenly the grip was gone causing Yakumo to stumble back. Riku caught her and help her straighten up while Sora got in front of her.

"Hey who are you?" The boy asked.

"Leave the Princess alone."

He looked confused and said, "Oh you must be new here. Even so you must have heard about the Princess' Story from someone."

Yakumo looked away and Sora said, "Yeah we heard the story but that doesn't change anything."

Yakumo looked surprised and Riku said, "It's not right the way you guys have been treating her. Now get out of here."

The boy looked upset and tried to get closer but Sora summoned his Keyblade. The boy looked surprised, back off, and turned away. He ran off and Yakumo sighed in relief.

"You ok Yakumo? He didn't hurt you did he?" Riku asked.

"No I'm alright. But ummm….Did you mean what you said?" Yakumo asked nervously.

Sora put away his Keyblade and said, "Of course we meant it. Just because you're the Princess doesn't mean we're going to treat you any differently."

"All we want is to be your friends nothing more." Riku added.

"You see I told you they won't treat you that way." Kairi said.

Yakumo smiled and said, "I guess you're right. Thank you everyone."


	3. Discovering the Power

**Discovering the Power**

The next day, Yakumo was doing something but she wasn't wearing her normal princess cloths. She was wearing a gold shirt with a sliver fire symbol on the chest, blue jean pants, and white tennis shoes. Yakumo was stacking barrels of hay up pretty high. Rukia watched as Yakumo worked stacking the hay higher and higher.

"Yakumo are you sure about this?" Rukia asked.

"Of Course I'm sure about this Rukia." Yakumo said pushing a barrel into front of Rukia.

"But what if you fail?"

"That's why the barrel is here. I can land on that." Yakumo explained going back to the stack.

"I don't know about this." Rukia said shaking her head.

Yakumo sighed and grabbed a wooden sword that was nearby, "You never know. Besides how am I suppose to get better if I don't practice."

Rukia shook her head again and Yakumo started to climb the stack. Yakumo got to the top, balanced herself, and got ready. Rukia stood out of the way hoping that Yakumo won't hurt herself.

"Ok here I go." Yakumo said before she jumped.

Yakumo grabbed onto some rope that was there and swing higher. She two flips midair before straightening up. She landed on the ground but landed off balance. She fell back onto the barrel, some hay flew off it, and the sword fell out of her hand. Yakumo spit some hay out of her mouth before sitting up. Rukia just sighed and shook her head.

Yakumo started to brush the hay off when she heard, "You know you're going to need more air to pull off that move."

Yakumo looked up to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi standing nearby.

Yakumo stood up continuing to brush the hay off, "Well I thought I'd try."

Kairi walked over and pulled some hay out of her hair. Yakumo smiled in thanks and Rukia walked over to her.

Rukia was able to say something when Yakumo said, "Don't say anything."

Rukia shut up and Sora asked, "Where did you learn swordsmanship?"

"Someone in the kingdom taught me how. At first they didn't want to but they soon gave in. The only thing is all I have is this wooden sword." Yakumo said picking it up.

"Wooden Swords? These bring back memories." Sora said.

"You mean about all those times I kicked your butt at them." Riku said smiling.

Sora glared slightly and said, "Hey I won a few times."

"Yeah twice." Riku laughed.

Sora glared and punched Riku in the shoulder. Yakumo smiled and shook her head.

"I'm guessing you guys have fought with wooden swords too." Yakumo pointed out.

Riku nodded and said, "Yeah when we were kids and things were a little more peaceful."

Yakumo nodded and said, "I see….Hey what's it like going to another world?"

"Why do you want to know?" Riku asked.

"Well I've been living here all my life and only heard stories about. I've never met anyone from another world until you guys came." Yakumo explained sitting on the barrel.

"Well it's different for every world we go to. Some are nice, some are bad, and others are just plain weird." Sora explained sitting down also.

Riku and Kairi followed and Riku said, "We usually have to fight off Heartless in that world."

"But we always meet new and old friends that want to help us fight them." Kairi explained.

"Heartless? Those are those black creatures right? But what are they?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes they are the black creature—" Sora started.

"The heartless are created when someone losses their heart to the darkness. The strength of Heartless all matters on how strong the heart was before it was taken." Riku finished.

"So if someone like my brother losses his heart….then would a weak or strong Heartless be created?" Yakumo asked.

"Must likely a strong one. Your brother has a strong heart but I don't think that would happen." Kairi explained.

"Why?" Yakumo asked.

"Because as long as you keep light in your heart and never turn to the darkness, then the Heartless can never take your heart." Riku explained.

"Wow to think that that little thing can be so important." Yakumo said.

Everyone agreed and Yakumo sighed slightly, "I wish I could go see another world."

"Be careful. You never know what could happen." Riku said.

Yakumo nodded and said, "I know I know."

They started talking some more just to pass the time. During Riku made Sora mad again and Sora wracked him again. Kairi and Yakumo can't help but laugh a little.

"Do they always fight?" Yakumo asked Kairi.

Kairi nodded, "Always. It's hard to believe that their still friends because they fight so much."

Yakumo smiled, "Well with friends like that who needs enemies."

"Good point." Kairi laughed.

Yakumo smiled again and then heard something. _'Warrior of Light!' _came a female's voice. Yakumo looked around and her friends looked at her.

"What's wrong Yakumo?" Riku asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" Yakumo asked looking at them.

Sora asked, "Hear what?"

"That voice." Yakumo answered and they shook their heads.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Must be hearing things."

Then a flash of light came from above them and they covered their eyes. The light turned into an orb and floated in front of Yakumo. Yakumo was confused as the light passed right through her. They watched as it went to the side of the castle and stopped.

"What do we do?" Yakumo asked.

"I say we follow it." Sora suggested.

"Agreed." Riku said.

They got up and went over to the light. The orb went into the wall and revealed a door. Yakumo grabbed the handle and pushed open the door revealing a large white room. Once they were inside, the door shut behind them. They looked ahead to see something up ahead. They walked over to it and saw that it was a sword stuck in stone.

"What's with this sword?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what's going on." Yakumo said.

The orb came back but this time it changed shape. It turned in a young woman wearing a gold dress and gold shoes. Her hair was long, brown, and braided back with gold ribbon. She held a white bow in her right hand and a silver arrow in her left.

She also had green eye and she smiled at Yakumo, "You are finally here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yakumo asked.

"All will be explained. But first pull the stone from the stone. If I'm right then the sword will come out of the stone." The woman explained.

"And what if you're wrong?" Yakumo asked.

"I know that I'm not wrong. Now go." She said.

Yakumo sighed slightly and walked over to the sword. She gripped the sword with both hand and felt some energy pass through her. Yakumo tighten her grip and pulled on the sword. The sword slipped out of the stone a little bit before coming out. Yakumo looked at the sword and saw that it was shape just like a flame.

The woman appeared in front of Yakumo and smiled, "I knew it. You are the one."

Yakumo sighed and said, "Ok started making sense here. Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Alright. First my name was Vanessa. I'm the original fire goddess."

"The one spoke of in the story?" Yakumo asked surprised.

Vanessa nodded and explained, "Yes you see I've been looking for someone to take my powers and become the next fire goddess. But no one had been able to pull the sword out until you can Yakumo."

"How do you know my name?" Yakumo asked.

Vanessa smiled, "I've known you since you were a little girl Yakumo. I came to your parents telling them of your future…but I thought they would have told you all this by now."

"My parents knew? And they never told me?" Yakumo asked sadly.

Vanessa's smile faded, "Oh I see. Don't worry about it Yakumo."

"So how did you know that I would be the next Goddess?" Yakumo asked.

"When you were born, I can sense the pure heart that you had in you. Over the years and no matter what happened to you, that heart stayed pure." Vanessa explained.

Yakumo nodded and said, "Ok I guess that makes sense."

"Don't worry about it. More things will become clear in time. Here take this to unlock your power." Vanessa said as a gold orb appeared in front of Yakumo.

Yakumo held out her right hand and orb went into it. Moments later Yakumo started to glow and then the light surrounded her. Her cloth changed into a red dress that almost went to her knees and red high heel boots. Then Yakumo's back glow and a pair of fairy wing sprouted from her back. When the light faded, Yakumo looked at herself and gave a surprised shout.

"What the?" Yakumo asked looking at herself.

"Hmmmm the form looks different then my form did." Vanessa said.

"Ummm explain please." Yakumo asked looking at Vanessa.

"Oh right. This is your goddess form. You have all the powers I had in this form…..even if it does look different." Vanessa explained smiling slightly.

"What kind of powers?" Yakumo asked.

Vanessa thought for a moment and answered, "Let's see you have fire spells, the ability to fly, and power to heal people. As time goes on your power will grow in strength and the healing ability will be more helpful."

"Wow really?" Yakumo asked.

Vanessa nodded and said, "And you will need the help of your friends to fully master your powers."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked for the first time.

"She must go with you two the other worlds to defeat the Heartless. At least that's what I told your king." Vanessa said smiling.

"You know the King?" Riku asked.

"Who doesn't? I met him in Disney Castle telling him of what you needed to do. He asked if I could reveal who it was that would help you but I told him I could not."

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"I had heard about the Keyblade Master sometime ago when they first can here. After I died, they seemed to just disappear. But then two years ago I heard about three new Keyblade Masters coming to beat the darkness. I thought not telling him Yakumo's name, it would give you a reason to come to the castle to find Yakumo." Vanessa explained.

"So you planned the meeting?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes though the boy problem was an…unexpected factor. But everything turned out alright." Vanessa said.

Yakumo sighed and the goddess form disappeared returning her normal cloths. Vanessa smiled and disappeared.

"Vanessa?" Yakumo asked.

"Don't worry Yakumo. Now that you're the fire goddess, I'll be with you just in case you need me. All you need to do is focus on the light in your heart and I'll come." Said Vanessa's voice.

Yakumo sighed and looked at the sword.

"Come guys let's go." Yakumo said.

They nodded and walked back to the door. They went outside to where Rukia had been waiting. Yakumo explained everything that had just happened to Rukia and she agreed to help. Yakumo went inside and confronted her parents about what was going on. They explained why they kept it a secret and they agreed to let her go to the other worlds.

Hotaku wanted to go also but Yakumo told him to stay behind so he could protect the world from anyone who might hurt it. Yakumo found a sheath to fit the sword and tied it around her waist. Soon she was ready to go so she went to met up with her friends.

"So you ready to go?" Sora asked.

Yakumo nodded and Sora summoned his Keyblade. He pointed it to the sky and then shoots a blue beam of light from it. Seconds later the beam disappeared and a red and yellow ship appeared.

It landed nearby and Sora said, "Meet the Gummi Ship Highwind."

"That's what we use to get from world to world." Kairi said.

Yakumo smiled and they boarded. Yakumo let out a low whistle when she saw how big the inside was.

"Hey watch it!" Shouted a small voice.

Yakumo looked around, then looked down, and saw two chimp mucks at her feet.

"Oh sorry." Yakumo said backing up a little.

Yakumo bent down in front of them and Sora explained, "That's Chip and Dale. They're the Mechanics of the Gummi Ship.

"Hi nice to meet you." They said.

Yakumo smiled and walked around them. They went to the cockpit and Yakumo only saw three chairs. Riku pressed a button and a fourth chair appeared.

"Hey there." Said a voice.

Yakumo looked around until it said, "Down here."

Yakumo looked down and saw a cricket wearing a suit.

He jumped onto Yakumo's shoulder and said, "I'm Jimminy Cricket."

Yakumo smiled and said, "I'm Yakumo."

"Alright everyone strap in." Riku said taking the pilot seat.

Everyone else sat down and strapped in. Riku activated the systems and the ship took off. The force of the take off was enough to slam Yakumo back in her seat. When it was over, Yakumo felt sick.

Kairi smiled and said, "Don't worry. That always happens to first timers. You'll get use to it."

Yakumo groaned, "Oh my stomach."

Riku and Sora chuckled a little before Jimminy said to Yakumo, "Take a look outside."

Yakumo looked and smiled see that the stars were close enough to touch.

"Wow this is so cool." Yakumo said.

Yakumo leaned back in her seat looking at the stars. She was hoping that she would be able to master her powers and save the worlds.


	4. Radiant Garden 1st Visit I

**Radiant Garden **

**1****st**** visit Part 1**

Inside the Gummi Ship:

"We're here." Riku said.

"Already? Feels like we've only been flying for a few minutes." Yakumo said.

"It usually doesn't take that long to get to the worlds. So Riku what world is it?" Sora said.

Riku looked at the map and said, "It's called Radiant Garden."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"You know this place?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah I came here a lot of times. I have some friends down there too."

Riku pressed a few buttons and the Gummi Ship started to land.

At Radiant Garden:

They stepped off the Gummi Ship and Yakumo looked around. Yakumo saw that this world had a market and a number of people living there. It looked like a very peaceful place but Yakumo noticed something that seemed out of place.

"Hey what are those?" Yakumo pointing to it.

They looked and Riku said, "The ruins of Hallow Bastion."

"That's what the town was called before I helped." Sora said.

Yakumo shook her and said, "Creepy."

"You ok?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded and Sora said, "Come on. I'm sure everyone is at Merlin's place. Let's go."

Sora led them to Merlin's House where they were greeted by more people.

"These are my friends. They helped to restore Radiant Garden to the way it was." Sora explained.

A man with a scar on his face was the first to say anything, "I'm Leon."

"I'm Cid."

"I'm Yuffie and this is Aerith."

"And I am Merlin." Said an old man walking up.

"So who are you?" Aerith asked.

"These are my friends. You already know Riku and Kairi but this is Yakumo. She's the newest member of the group." Sora explained.

Yakumo smiled and Sora asked, "Hey where are Tifa and Cloud?"

"Cloud probably wandering around somewhere but not sure where Tifa is." Leon said.

Yuffie notice Rukia and said, "Wow cool fox. So what's her name?"

Rukia looked at Yakumo who nodded and said, "I'm Rukia."

"Well that's not something you see every day." Cid said.

"My my. It has some powerful magic." Merlin said walking over to Rukia.

"Magic? You mean spells?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes it seems a spell was placed on Rukia to help her talk. Tell me what do you know about spells?" Merlin said looking at Yakumo.

"I know you need magic energy in order to cast a spell. Before you ask, I only know simple spells and…also fire spells." Yakumo explained.

Sora thought for a moment and then had an idea, "Hey Merlin can you train Yakumo?"

"In what Sora?" Merlin asked.

"She just learned that she has fire spells but she doesn't know how to use them. Can you teach her?" Sora explained.

Merlin nodded and said, "Of course Sora. I'd be happy to help your friend learn."

"Thank you Merlin." Yakumo said.

Merlin smiled and said, "Now let's get started. Follow me."

Merlin went outside so Yakumo followed with Rukia. Merlin waved his hand and three blocks appeared.

"Now to use your fire spell you must focus. Imagine your opponent will burn and you'll be able to unleash the spell. Try it on these blocks first." Merlin explained stepping aside.

"Um ok." Yakumo said stepping up.

Yakumo held out her hand and focused. A small fireball appeared in her hand but then it disappeared.

"You must concentrate with your mind. That's how you get the power to form." Merlin explained.

Yakumo nodded and tried again. This time the fireball look normal size so Yakumo threw it a one of the blocks. It hit and destroyed it.

"Very good. Continue to work on that but now try it while using your sword." Merlin explained.

"Ok." Yakumo said pulling out her fire sword.

Yakumo concentrate her power and for some reason yelled, "Fire!"

Fireballs appeared around her launching at the blocks and destroying them. Yakumo smiled but then looked at her sword. It was on fire but the fire wasn't damaging the sword.

"What the?" Yakumo asked.

'_It's called a fire sword for a reason.'_ Came Vanessa's voice.

Yakumo heard it from her head and thought _'What do you mean Vanessa?' _

_'The sword is able to catch on fire to add power to the weapon. Flame will never be able to damage the blade because of this power.'_ Vanessa explained.

Yakumo understood but then felt something. Yakumo looked around and saw small black creatures with yellow eye raise up.

"The Heartless come on let's go." Sora said coming from the house.

Yakumo didn't need to be told twice as she jumped into battle. Yakumo and her friends easily defeated them but then more appeared. These had books with them and they were green and yellow.

"These are Bookmasters. They can cast some spells so watch your back." Sora explained.

Yakumo nodded and jumped at one of them. The sword went right through them and destroyed it. Sora and the others jumped in to help defeat the others. The flame on Yakumo's sword went out when the battle was over. _'The flame must only last so long.'_ Yakumo thought before she felt something else. Yakumo looked and saw an arrow coming at her.

Yakumo jumped out of the way and the arrow hit the ground. That caused a surge of air to come at them throwing them all back. Yakumo started to get up only to have a kick delivered to her side. Yakumo rolled a little but then quickly got to her feet. She saw a girl her age standing nearby but something was different about her. She wore a green spaghetti strap shirt, blue jean shorts, and white shoes with black stripes. She had short black hair and green eyes.

"Hey who are you?" Yakumo asked.

"I'm Mist and before you ask I'm the princess of the Dark Kingdom."

Yakumo looked surprised and asked, "So you're from my world?"

Mist nodded and laughed, "And I am much stronger than you are."

"We'll see about that." Yakumo said charging.

Mist launched a gust of wind at Yakumo making her slide back. Yakumo got ready to fight again but Mist sighed.

"You're not worth the time." Mist said as she disappeared.

"Who was that?" Sora asked walking over.

"Someone from the other side of my world."

They looked confused so Yakumo explained, "My world has two Kingdoms. A Kingdom of Light and a Kingdom of Darkness."

"So you came from the Kingdom of Light while this Mist girl came from the Kingdom of Darkness." Riku said.

Yakumo nodded and Leon said, "Looks like the Heartless are starting up again."

"That's probably thanks to Mist." Yakumo said.

Leon nodded and said, "By the way Yakumo nice fighting out there but you need to work on your defense. I can teach you that."

"Really?" Yakumo asked.

Leon nodded and Sora said, "I would do it. He's really good and he taught me about defense too."

Yakumo nodded and continued her training. Leon taught her how to do a dodge roll, how to break an opponent's defense, and how to protect her own. Yakumo also continued her spell training with Merlin learning how to counter an opponent's spell no matter the element. Merlin even taught her how to use Reflect and Cure.

The sun was setting and Yakumo said, "Whew what a workout."

"You'll get use to it. You'll have to if you want to fight against stronger Heartless." Leon said.

"Don't worry I will. And next time we meet Mist she's going down." Yakumo said.

Leon just smiled and nodded. Sora told Yakumo they would spend the night in the Gummi Ship. When Yakumo sat down on one of the beds, she felt something in her pocket. She stood up, reached in, and pulled out a Tinker Bell Necklace. It had a note attached to it so Yakumo took it off. It read:

_Dear Yakumo this necklace was given to us by Vanessa to give to you. The necklace will help you control your goddess form so use it wisely._

Yakumo smiled slightly, put the necklace on, laid down on the bed, and went to sleep. The next morning Sora said he wanted to go somewhere.

"Why do you want to go to Ansem's Study?" Leon asked.

"I want to see if we can find any information on how to beat the Heartless for good." Sora explained.

"Don't think you're going to find it but you know the way there." Leon said.

Sora nodded and went off. Riku, Kairi, Yakumo, and Rukia followed him. About part way there, Shadows started to appear. They got ready but before they did anything the Shadows were destroyed. They looked confused until they saw a man with blonde spiky hair land in front of them.

"Cloud! Hey how are you?" Sora asked.

"Not bad…..who are your friends?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud this is Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo." Sora explained.

"So what are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"We're heading over to Ansem's Study to do some research." Sora explained.

"Well you might want to be careful. There are Heartless showing up again." Cloud said before he turned and walked away.

They continued and, like Cloud said, they had to fight off more Heartless. But it was easy and they got to the Study in no time. Sora put his hand on the handle, pushed, but it was locked.

"What? Locked? It's never locked." Sora said.

"We can always open it." Riku said ready to summon his Keyblade.

"Wait let me." Yakumo said walking over to the door.

Yakumo pointed one of her fingers at the keyhole and suddenly a white lighting went into the keyhole. They heard the lock click and Yakumo pushed the door open.

"How?" Sora asked.

Yakumo smiled and enter the room, "It's a spell I learned in my home world. The spell only works on small locks."

Sora walked into the room and looked around, "Well it looks like they cleaned up the place a little. It will make it easier to find what we're looking for."

Sora grabbed a book, opened it, and started to read. Riku read the titles of the book trying to find one that might work while Kairi looked at the papers of research. Yakumo took a book and was about to open it when she noticed the picture.

"Hey….uummm…..who's that?" Yakumo asked carefully.

Sora looked up from his book and said, "Oh that's Xehanort. He was the apprentice to Ansem the Wise before he turned Heartless. Actually he's the one who started this whole mess."

Yakumo sighed slightly and Kairi asked if something was wrong. Yakumo told her there wasn't and went back to the book. They continued going through book after book until Leon came and told them that it was getting late. They put everything back and went out of the room. Leon locked the door behind them and Sora asked why.

"There's a lot of important information in there Sora. We don't want anyone getting their hands on it." Leon said before walking away.

They followed and went to the Gummi Ship for some sleep. That night Yakumo quietly got out of bed, grabbed one of the maps, and quietly left the ship. Outside Yakumo opened the map to reveal the way to Ansem's Study. There was something important she needed to find out but she didn't want her friends to find out.

Yakumo went off making sure that no one was following her. She went passed a sleeping Cloud making sure he was asleep. But after she had left, Cloud opened his eyes and watched her go.

"Now what is she up to?" Cloud asked himself.

Cloud stood up and followed her from a distance. Every time Yakumo turned around, Cloud would hide so she wouldn't see him. Yakumo shook her head and continued using a fire spell to light the way. When she was almost there, Cloud accidently made a piece of metal fall and Yakumo fired the fire spell at him.

Yakumo used another one to light the room and asked, "Who's there?"

Seconds passed before a small scared rat came running out and ran away. Yakumo looked surprised for a moment and then sighed shaking her head.

"Man my nerves must be getting to me." Yakumo said before she turned away.

But little did she know that Cloud was just inches from getting hit by that spell. Cloud was thankful for the rat running out or Yakumo might have fired another one. Cloud waited until Yakumo was down the hall to follow her. He stayed at the corner and watched as Yakumo undo the lock and entered the room. Cloud quietly went over to the door and looked into the keyhole. Yakumo was standing in front of the Xehanort's picture looking at it.

"No it couldn't have been you." Yakumo said quietly.

This confused Cloud wondering what Yakumo was talking about. Yakumo looked back to the door, Cloud thought that she had seen him, but then she turned around. Yakumo went down the hall that led to Tron's Computer. When she disappeared down the hall, Cloud entered the room and went down the hall. He looked into the computer room but didn't see anyone.

"What the? Where is she?" Cloud asked quietly.

Cloud entered the room but didn't know that Yakumo was in the room. Yakumo dropped down from above the door startling Cloud slightly.

"I knew it. I knew someone followed me." Yakumo shouted.

"How did?" Cloud asked.

Yakumo pointed up and Cloud face palmed.

"Why did you follow me?" Yakumo asked.

"Because you were acting like you were hiding something." Cloud explained.

Yakumo looked away for a moment before asking, "How much did you hear?"

"Not a lot but I don't get what you did say." Cloud answered.

Yakumo turned away and said, "It's nothing."

Yakumo walked away and Cloud followed her trying to get her to talk. Yakumo relocked the door saying it was nothing. Then they went back to where the others were as the sun started to rise.


	5. Radiant Garden 1st Visit II

**Part 2**

Yakumo and Cloud got back just as Yakumo's friends walked out of the Gummi Ship.

"There you are Yakumo. Where were you?" Sora asked.

Yakumo thought quickly and answered, "Just taking a look around Radiant Garden."

Riku saw the map in her hands and asked, "So why did you take the map?"

"So I would be able to find my way back to the Ship without getting lost." Yakumo said in a matter of fact way.

Sora noticed Cloud and asked, "Why was Cloud with you?"

"Because He followed me. Cloud thought I was hiding something when I was just walking around." Yakumo said handing the map to Riku.

"Well whatever the reason is, the fact is you're late. Now come on let's continue your training." Leon said.

So Yakumo trained with both Leon and Merlin again. She was getting a lot better and stronger. They had to deal with a Heartless now and again but it wasn't all that bad. Cloud had left to think over things. He went to the place where he last fought with Sephiroth and sat down. Cloud was still wondering what Yakumo had been talking about last night and why she kept denying it. He sighed and shook his head.

Then suddenly something appeared behind and attacked him. Cloud sensed it and barely got out of the way in time. Cloud looked at what had attacked him and saw a ghost from his past. Meanwhile Yakumo was taking a short break after the rough training. Then an arrow shot at her but she grabbed it before it hit.

Yakumo looked up and saw Mist sitting on a nearby building.

"Looks like you've gotten better over the last few days but you're still not strong enough to beat what I made." Mist said smiling evilly.

Yakumo got up and asked, "What do you mean Mist?"

"Wow you even remember my name. Let's just say that I have a little surprise in store for you and Cloud." Mist said before she waved her hand.

The darkness appeared nearby and started to take a shape. Sora recognized the shape when it was done but Yakumo was just confused. The figure had long hair, weird looking cloths, and one wing. It held a long sword in one of its hands.

The figure jumped down and Yakumo sighed, "Ok I'll bite. Who is that?"

"Sephiroth." Sora said.

Yakumo was confused and Sora explained, "Sephiroth is the dark side of Cloud's heart. He was always after him to try and get Cloud to accept the darkness."

"Was?" Yakumo asked looking at Sora.

"The last I heard Cloud had taken care of him for good." Sora said.

Yakumo looked back at Sephiroth and noticed that he was all black. The Sephiroth attacked and Yakumo leapt out of the way.

"I don't think this one is the real one. This one is made of darkness." Yakumo said.

Yakumo looked up when she heard Mist clapping, "Very good Yakumo. You're right. This Sephiroth is nothing but a fake. But I doubt you'll be able to defeat him."

Yakumo smiled and said, "We'll see about that."

Suddenly a barrier came around Yakumo and Shadow Sephiroth locking her friends out. Yakumo got out of the way of another attack but Shadow Sephiroth kept coming. Yakumo blocked the moves before attacking with her own. Her sword cut deep into Shadow Sephiroth but the wound healed right up.

"Ok this might be harder than I thought." Yakumo said to herself.

She blocked another attack but then got slashed in the arm. Yakumo got back up and noticed the wound was deep. She barely dodged the next attack only to get kicked in the stomach. Yakumo rose to her feet and got ready. Shadow Sephiroth charged at her but Yakumo remember everything she had learned from Leon and Merlin.

She wait until Shadow Sephiroth was close and then dodged. Then she quickly casted a Fire Spell hitting Shadow Sephiroth. He fell back a little but Yakumo wasn't done. She quickly fired two more Fire Spells damaging him. He wounds started to heal but Yakumo rushed over and stabbed her sword into one of the side wounds. Then Yakumo turned the blade and slashed it up to his chest.

Shadow Sephiroth cried out before stumbling back trying to heal. Yakumo wasn't going to let him so she quickly got behind him and stabbed him in the back. Shadow Sephiroth couldn't take any more damage and then it faded away. The barrier came down and Yakumo's friends came over. Kairi healed the wounds Yakumo had gotten and then they looked at Mist.

"Looks like I made that one too weak. Oh well. I wonder how the other one is doing. It should be almost over by now." Mist said as she disappeared.

"Wait!" Yakumo shouted but Mist was gone.

"What did she mean by the other one?" Sora asked.

Yakumo thought for a moment and said, "Oh no! Cloud!"

Yakumo ran off and her friends followed her. Yakumo knew they needed to find Cloud in case he needed help. Finally they found him fighting off another Shadow Sephiroth. But the battle wasn't going good for Cloud. They rushed forward, Shadow Sephiroth saw them, put the barrier up, but Yakumo was able to jump in before it went up.

"Stay out of this!" Cloud shouted.

Cloud tried to attack but Shadow Sephiroth knocked him against the wall.

"Cloud!" Yakumo shouted and attack Shadow Sephiroth.

He dodged and hit Yakumo. Yakumo slid back and went over to Cloud.

"Cloud? Cloud are you alright? Can you hear me?" Yakumo asked.

Cloud shook his head and said, "Yeah I'm ok."

Cloud tried to stand up but he fell back down.

"Stay down you're hurt." Yakumo said.

"No I can't." Cloud said forcing himself to stand up.

"Cloud you can't fight like this. Let me fight him." Yakumo said.

"No I have to fight him." Cloud said.

Yakumo sighed and shook her head, "Fine then here."

Yakumo held out her hands and called out, "Cure!"

A light green glow came over Cloud healing some of his wounds. Cloud got ready to fight as did Yakumo.

Cloud was about to say something when Yakumo said, "You're not going to be able to make me back out of this fight Cloud. Besides if we work together then we should be able to beat him."

Cloud had no choice but to agree. Shadow Sephiroth attacked again but they dodged. Then they attacked him but both missed. Shadow Sephiroth hit both of them and sent them flying.

Yakumo got up and said, "Man he's stronger then the last one I fought."

Cloud slowly got up and said, "We need a plan."

Shadow Sephiroth attacked hitting them again. Then Cloud attacked but missed so Yakumo quickly got behind him and attacked him. That attack hit and gave Yakumo an idea. Yakumo leapt out of the way as did Cloud.

"Cloud I have an idea. If we attack from two different angles instead of both head on, we might be able to hit him."

"How do you know that?" Cloud asked getting ready.

"Didn't you see what happened? Your attack missed but my attack hit. So I'm thinking if we get him confused we should get in a hit. Worth a shot?" Yakumo said looking at Cloud.

"Worth a shot." Cloud replied.

Yakumo and Cloud rushed forward and Shadow Sephiroth was ready. That was until they both disappeared. Shadow Sephiroth waited and blocked an attack only to get hit by another one. Shadow Sephiroth tried to get the person who attacked him but he missed and was attacked again. Suddenly fire exploded around him followed by a slash to the chest. Shadow Sephiroth stumbled back as Yakumo and Cloud reappeared. Shadow Sephiroth tried an attack but they disappeared again.

But this time Shadow Sephiroth blasted out dark energy hitting both Yakumo and Cloud. Yakumo groaned and slowly sat up. Then Yakumo noticed that Shadow Sephiroth still had all of the wounds they had delivered.

"Cloud you alright?" Yakumo asked as she heard Cloud groan.

Cloud slowly sat up and said weakly, "Barely….now what?"

"I'm not sure." Yakumo said as Shadow Sephiroth walked towards them.

Yakumo needed to figure out what to do to stop him.

_'Yakumo you have to use your form to beat him.' _Said Vanessa.

_'Are you sure Vanessa? Can I use it when I'm hurt?'_ Yakumo thought.

Vanessa nodded and said, _'You have to use it. If you don't you two might not survive this battle.'_

_'Alright if you say so.'_ Yakumo thought.

Yakumo forced herself to stand up and started to focus. Yakumo started to glow white making Shadow Sephiroth back off a little. Then the white light surrounded Yakumo and when it faded Yakumo stood there in her goddess form.

"Yakumo?" Cloud asked.

Yakumo nodded and looked at Shadow Sephiroth. Shadow Sephiroth attacked, Yakumo grabbed Cloud, and got out of the way. Yakumo set Cloud down so he could rest and turned back to Shadow Sephiroth.

"Let me handle this Cloud. You rest for a bit." Yakumo said glancing at Cloud.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice." Cloud said nodding.

Yakumo smiled and attacked. Shadow Sephiroth tried to dodge but Yakumo changed course and hit him. Shadow Sephiroth slashed at Yakumo but she ducked. Then she punched Shadow Sephiroth hard hitting him into the air. Yakumo used her wings to fly in front of Shadow Sephiroth and kick him back down to the ground.

Shadow Sephiroth crashed hard into the ground and tried to get up. Yakumo rushed down and stabbed Shadow Sephiroth in the stomach before he could. Shadow Sephiroth cried out and disappeared. Yakumo sighed glad that he was finally gone. But the barrier didn't go down.

"Huh?" Yakumo asked confused.

Suddenly the ground started to break open and Shadow Sephiroth kicked Yakumo. Yakumo went flying back but she flipped midair and landed on her feet. Yakumo stood up and looked at Shadow Sephiroth. He was still wounded but some of the wounds were gone.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Man what's it going to take to beat this guy?"

Shadow Sephiroth attacked and Yakumo got out of the way. But he quickly attacked again causing his blade to cut her side. Yakumo slashed at him but missed. Shadow Sephiroth punched Yakumo as hard as he could in the head. Yakumo was sent flying back and slammed into the wall. Yakumo slid to the ground and sat there.

"No Yakumo!" Cloud shouted.

Yakumo weakly shook her head and lifted her head. Blood was running down her face and coming from her lip. Yakumo slowly stood up and felt dizzy. Yakumo figured she had a concussion after that hit.

_'Great now what?'_ Yakumo thought hoping Vanessa would hear.

Vanessa did hear and said, _'Use the power of light.'_

_'Power of light?'_ Yakumo asked.

Vanessa nodded and answered, _'That thing is made of pure darkness. The light will be able to defeat it.'_

_'How do I do that?'_ Yakumo thought.

_'Just focus your power like you do when you use your fire spells. You will be able to unleash the power of light._' Vanessa explained.

"If you say so." Yakumo said quietly.

Yakumo faced Shadow Sephiroth and focused her power. Yakumo started to glow again and she held out her hand. Then a beam of light came from her hand and hit Shadow Sephiroth. Shadow Sephiroth stumbled back and tried another attack. Yakumo grabbed the blade stopping it. Shadow Sephiroth tried to pull away but couldn't.

Yakumo twisted her waists causing the blade to snap into two pieces. Shadow Sephiroth dropped the broken sword and stepped back. Yakumo charged her power again and shot another beam at Shadow Sephiroth. The light was strong and it went right through Shadow Sephiroth. Shadow Sephiroth disappeared and Yakumo leaned against the wall. She was trying to catch her breath when she saw the barrier go down.

Aerith went over to help Cloud and Kairi went to Yakumo. Yakumo had reverted back to her normal form very low on power.

Mist looked at the battle field and sighed, "Darn it. That pest is getting in my way."

Mist looked to the side and saw a faded figure next to her. It was a woman wearing a pure black dress and black shoes. She had on black armor on, a gold tetra with a black gem in the center, and a black bow in her right hand. The woman had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

The woman sighed and said, "The only reason that brat won is because Vanessa was helping her through the fight."

Mist nodded and said, "That's true. So what now Hekate?"

Hekate looked as Yakumo stood up and said, "Nothing for now. We need to get you adapted to the power of darkness."

Mist sighed and said, "What about her powers?"

"Vanessa and Yakumo have no clue that you and I are working together so we'll just have to kill them." Hekate smiled evilly.

Hekate disappeared and Mist looked back at the field. Yakumo had enough strength to walk and it looked like Cloud was going to be ok.

"You may have won this round Yakumo but believe me you won't win again." Mist said before turning away.

Mist disappeared and Yakumo looked around. Yakumo thought she had felt something but then she thought it was just her nerves messing with her. Everyone helped Yakumo and Cloud back to Merlin's House so they could rest. By the next day Yakumo had her strength back even though some of her wounds were still there.

Cloud still needed time to heal but he would be ok.

"We'll probably be leaving soon." Sora said.

"The Heartless are coming so be careful." Aerith said.

"We will Aerith." Kairi said.

"By the way Yakumo I was wondering something. Rukia is going with you yes?" Merlin asked.

Yakumo nodded and Merlin said, "Then it might be more helpful if she was a summon charm."

"Summon Charm? What's that?" Yakumo asked.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm with a picture on it, "These are Summon Charms. They let us call for help from some friends when we need it."

Yakumo looked at Rukia and asked, "Well what do you think Rukia?"

Rukia nodded and answered, "Merlin may have a point. It might be better if I was a Summon Charm. That way you could use me in battle when you needed me."

"Merlin can you turn Rukia into a Summon Charm?" Yakumo asked.

"Of course I can Yakumo. It wouldn't be a problem. Now hold still you two." Merlin explained.

Merlin waved his hand and Rukia began to glow. Then Rukia turned into an orb and went to Yakumo's wrist. The orb began to change forming into a bracelet. The bracelet had a head of a fox and on the sides were fox tails that wrapped around Yakumo's wrist. The bracelet stopped glowing and Yakumo looked at it.

"Now all you need to do is focus your light into the charm and call out for Rukia to aid you." Merlin explained.

Yakumo smiled and said, "Thank you Merlin."

Then bracelet started to glow again and Sora knew what to do. A giant lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light from the Keyblade. The beam went into the lock and they heard a click. Then the lock disappeared and the bracelet stopped glowing.

"What was that?" Yakumo asked.

Sora put away the Keyblade and said, "That means that it's time for us to go. Other worlds are calling for our help."

Yakumo thanked them for their help and they said good bye. Sora and the others went into the Gummi Ship and took off.

Inside the Gummi Ship:

Yakumo looked at the charm Merlin had made and said, "Merlin really is a great wizard isn't he?"

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah he knows a lot and has a lot of power."

Yakumo smiled and thought _'I wonder if I should tell them?'_ Yakumo decided against telling them at least for now. Yakumo needed to find the right time to tell them what she knew.

The End of Radiant Garden


	6. Aloha Stitch I

**Aloha Stitch **

**Part 1**

In the Gummi Ship:

"Hey Sora come take a look at this." Riku said.

Sora came over and looked at the mentor, "Is that a new world?"

"I was hoping you would know who lives there." Riku said.

Sora thought for a moment and said, "It looks familiar but I can't place my finger on it. Let's take a closer look. I should be able to tell by then."

Riku nodded and landed on the world.

On the World:

They looked around to see a beach and the ocean. There were a lot of people out in about on the beach.

"This place does seem peaceful." Yakumo said.

Sora started to think again then he got it snapping his fingers.

"Now I remember this is where one of my summons lives. He's name is—" Sora started.

He cut off by a blue blur ramming into Sora. Sora fell back but smiled slightly at the blue thing on his chest. Sora tried to sit up but the blue thing started to lick his face.

"Ok Ok! It's good to see you too." Sora laughed as it licked his face.

His friends looked at each other than back at Sora.

"Uhh Sora…Should we be worried?" Yakumo asked.

"Ok you need to get off me." Sora said and the thing back off.

But not before giving Sora one last lick and Sora sighed. Sora sat up trying to wipe the green spit off his face and the thing saw Sora's friends. It started to growl at them and they got ready.

"Whoa Hold it everyone." Sora said quickly.

Sora stood up and explained, "This is Stitch. He's the summon I told you about. He's very strong, very brave, and very loyal. Stitch those are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. They're my close friends which I trust with my life."

"Well hello Stitch." Riku said.

"Aloha!" Stitch said.

"Aloha?" Yakumo asked.

"It means hello here." Sora said.

"Stitch! Stitch where are you?" called a girl's voice.

They looked to see a young girl about the age of seven come into view.

Stitch smiled and went over to her, "Aloha Lilo."

Lilo looked at the others and asked, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Sora. That's Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. We're friends of Stitch."

"Really? I'm Lilo. I'm also a friend of Stitch."

"Really? Well looks like we have a friend in common." Sora pointed out.

Lilo nodded and told them she had to go home. Stitch offered for them to come with them so they could meet everyone else and they agreed. When they got there, they were met by another girl but she was older than Lilo. She said her name was Nani and then they met two aliens named Jumba and Pleakley. They told them who they were and then they asked some questions. One of the questions was if Nani was Lilo's mother. Nani said no that she was Lilo's sister and that their parents had died.

When it was time to go to bed, Nani allowed them to stay there and they thanked her. The next morning, Nani told Lilo she was going to be late and went back to the Kitchen to do the dishes.

"Ok guys I think one of us should stick around Lilo and Stitch to make sure no Heartless attack them." Sora explained.

They agreed and Sora said, "I'll go with them today."

"Hurry up you two!" Nani shouted before saying to Jumba and Pleakley, "Hey can you guys help me? It's family night and I want the house clean."

"Oh not me." Jumba said before putting his cup on top of the pile of dishes Nani had before standing up, "I have very important project I've been working on."

Nani set the dishes in the sink and gasped, "No more crop circles!"

Jumba groaned and said as he walked away, "All the other aliens get to make them."

"What about you?" Nani asked Pleakley.

"Can't help you Nani. I have a very full day of Human Research ahead of me."

"You mean watching talk shows and reading gossip magazines?" Nani questioned.

"Yeah it takes it out of you." Pleakley answered.

Lilo and Stitch finally came in and Lilo asked, "Can we take the hovercraft today? Please."

"You know I think it's too dangerous. Beside someone may see you."Nani said.

"Pleasssseeee!" Lilo and Stitch begged.

Nani nodded, "Alright you can take it if you can find it."

Lilo, Stitch, and Sora left the house and Nani smiled.

"I hid it so good this time they'll never—"Nani started.

But was cut off when she heard Lilo and Stitch yell, "Thanks Nani!"

Nani looked to see Lilo and Stitch riding in the hovercraft and Sora sitting on the back of it.

As they took off Nani groaned, "I got to find a better hiding place for that thing."

The hovercraft went at a good speed and everyone joined the ride. When they got close to the Hula class location, they parked the hovercraft nearby and ran the rest of the way. They got into the class and the teacher said he had an announcement.

"In three days is our towns Mayday celebration and here's the best part. There will be a hula competition. Each of you will create an original Hula and the one that best expresses the Aloha spirit well led our hula as the winning dance."

Stitch and Sora smiled saying to Lilo, "You. You. You."

The teacher gave them the rest of class time to come up with an idea for the celebration. Lilo joined the girls and they started to talk. It seemed to be going good until they brought up their mother's. Lilo looked upset as she thought of her mother. Sora sighed slightly knowing Lilo was upset. The teacher noticed too because he called Lilo over. He showed her a book of the past winners and one was Lilo's late mother.

The teacher gave her the photo of her mother to help her. Sora and Stitch went over and sat next to Lilo. She saw them the photo and they smiled. Then Lilo showed it off to the class and they were surprised. As soon as class let out most of the girl went running out.

"Come on Lilo. Let's go home and tell Nani. I'm sure she would love to hear this." Sora said.

Lilo smiled and then the girl name Myrtle said, "Hey Lilo maybe your dog can take a picture of me when I win the competition."

"How do you know you're going to win?" Sora asked.

"I think it's pretty well known that I'm the best dancer in the seven year old division." Myrtle said.

"I don't know. I think maybe I can win." Lilo said.

"Hello you're a stinky dancer and anything you come up with is going to be stinky." Myrtle said.

Lilo growled and tried to get to Myrtle but was stopped by Sora and Stitch.

"Your never be like your mom." Myrtle said.

The three of them gasped as Myrtle said, "Never."

Lilo glared Sora and Stitch as Sora said, "I'm going to get in trouble for this."

Sora and Stitch released Lilo who said, "That's it."

Stitch pulled out a camera and said, "Smile."

As Stitch snapped pictures, Lilo fought with Myrtle. They fought until the teacher broke them up. Soon they were standing in front of Nani's house as the teacher told her what had happened.

"As you can see there was a little disagreement…again." The teacher said.

Nani sighed and looked at Lilo.

Lilo whispered to Stitch, "Next time flush the evidence."

"Flush." Stitch restated.

As this was happening Yakumo noticed that the living room was still a mess. Thinking quickly she used a speed boost to get it clean in record time. As Nani asked the teacher to come in, she was surprised to see the living clean and Yakumo holding a broom.

"Oh hey Nani. I saw how busy you were so I thought I'd help you clean." Yakumo said with a smile.

"Well thank you Yakumo." Nani said with a small sigh.

Yakumo smiled again and said, "And this must be Lilo's teacher. I'm Yakumo."

"Aloha Yakumo." The teacher said.

"You guys talk; me and my friends have to take care of some things." Yakumo said before roughly grabbing Sora's arm.

Yakumo pulled him into the Kitchen where Kairi waited.

Sora looked confused and asked, "Where's Riku?"

"Making sure Jumba and Pleakley don't get out and embarrass Lilo." Kairi explained.

Riku came back into the Kitchen, "Ok we should be good until the teacher leaves. Now Sora care to explain why you let Lilo fight Myrtle?"

"I wasn't going at first but then Myrtle insulted Lilo about not being like her mother." Sora explained.

They looked surprised and Yakumo commented, "That's button she shouldn't have pressed."

They listened as the teacher told Lilo not to get into anymore trouble or she would be out of the competition. Lilo continued to promise that she would be good and she wanted to be in the competition.

"Don't worry. I've seen the error of my ways. I'll be good from now on and be the best Hula dancer ever. You'll see. I can do it!" Lilo said.

Then Lilo said, "There's no way I can do this."

The teacher had left a while ago and now they were outside. Sora was with Lilo and Stitch in the little tree house as his friends helped around the house.

"Oh come on Lilo." Sora said.

Lilo sighed, "Just because my mom was a great Hula dancer doesn't mean I am. The only thing  
I know I got from her is…well…Nani…"

Lilo looked at Stitch who made a face.

"What if Myrtle is right and everything I do is stinky? Maybe I'm just stinky…like cheese." Lilo said.

Stitch said something and Sora said, "Don't listen to Myrtle ok? She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Lilo brought out the picture of her mother and then hung it up on one of the walls.

"I'll never be like her." Lilo said sadly.

Sora looked at Lilo and then at the picture as did Stitch. Sora looked up and saw some flowers. He got an idea and whispered something to Stitch. Stitch climbed up the tree and carefully picked one of the flowers. Then he placed it in Lilo's hair and grabbed the picture. Lilo looked surprised for a moment then turned around. She saw Sora holding her mother's picture in his right hand and a clean plate in the other. Lilo looked at her reflection and gasped slightly as she looked at both of them.

Lilo took the flower out of her hair and asked, "You think I can do it?"

Stitch said, "We do together."

"Yeah and I'll help as well as my friends." Sora said with a smile.

Lilo smiled and placed the flower back in her hair, "Let win this thing. Okey."

Lilo held out her hand and Stitch took it, "Dookey."

Sora smiled glad to have cheered her up. So Sora watched as they named off their ideas. They needed some work as none of the ideas worked out. They decide to hang from the side of the bed to see if it would help. Soon Nani came upstairs and started to talk about a Family Night before asking what they were doing.

"We need to increase the flow of blood to our brains to make us think better. Because we only have one day and twenty three hours—"Lilo said.

"and sixteen minutes." Stitch added.

"And sixteen minutes to come up with a winning idea. So please leave us alone to think." Lilo said.

"Please." Stitch restated.

So Nani dragged them off the bed so they could have their Family Fun Night. Since it was Family Fun Night, Sora and his friends decided they should stay out of it. But they did watch the movie at least. As Nani brought out snacks, Stitch dove face first into the Nachos eating them like crazy. Stitch stopped when he heard Lilo sigh and reached into his mouth pulling out a candy cockroach.

Stitch offered it Lilo, "Cockroach."

"I'm too upset to eat." Lilo stated.

So Stitch re-ate it as Lilo said, "I'm Hula less."

Nani told it was going to be alright and told her to watch the movie. The movie was an old black and white movie but it was still pretty good. Of course at parts were they were supposed to scream Lilo and Stitch laughed. Jumba and Pleakley snaked on the candy eyes that Nani had made while they watched the movie.

Suddenly Stitch's eyes glowed green and he shook a little so he looked at himself but he didn't see anything wrong. Stitch's eyes glowed again and then one of his extra arms grew. Stitch looked confused as he pulled it back in. Suddenly everything grew and he was thrown against the wall.

Sora went over to him and asked, "Stitch are you ok?"

Stitch nodded but then everything started to mess up. His eyes glowed green and he went crazy attacking the table. Food flew everywhere as Stitch jumped off. Sora held him down but Stitch was still acting up. Sora released Stitch as he calmed down. Jumba looked back at Stitch to see what was wrong.

When he saw Stitch's eyes glow green he gasped quietly, "Oh No."

Stitch gasped and ran upstairs.

"Stitch wait." Sora said.

Then Sora noticed Jumba walking out of the house and wondered what he was up to. Sora decided to leave it for now and went up to check on Stitch. He found Stitch sitting with a picture in front of him. Sora went over and watched as Stitch erased some of the color from the picture.

"What's that Stitch?" Sora asked.

Stitch handed him the picture and Sora looked at it. It was a bad drawing of Stitch that was mostly blue except for the part that Stitch just erased. Sora looked at the corner of the picture and saw a color key. White means bad, Blue means good.

"This is for your goodness level. Did Lilo make this?" Sora said.

Stitch nodded and sighed. Before Sora could say anything, they heard someone coming up the stairs. Worried Stitch ran and hid under the bed.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked coming to the top.

Lilo saw Sora and he said, "He's under the bed Lilo."

So Lilo went over followed by Sora and looked under the bed. There was Stitch looking upset so Lilo crawled under the bed. Sora didn't because he knew he would never fit under there.

Then Lilo said, "Once there was a boy with big puffy hair who loved meatloaf a lot. So he put the leftovers in his pillowcase. But that night a buzzard flew into the window and tried to eat the meatloaf. Trashed the whole house and do you know who that boy was?"

Sora watched as Stitch shook his head and Lilo stated, "Elvis."

"Really?" Sora asked surprised.

"True story." Lilo stated.

"I think Stitch feels better." Stitch said.

"Even Elvis slipped up sometimes but he never stopped trying. And neither can we." Lilo said.

"Yeah you guys will think of something for the Hula. Don't worry." Sora said.

Then they gasped and said, "Elvis."


	7. Aloha Stitch II

**Part 2**

The next morning Lilo and Stitch were going to go out and try to find their idea. Sora couldn't go with them because he needed to talk to Jumba about Stitch so his friends drew straws to see who would go.

"How did I end up with the short straw?" Riku asked walking behind Lilo and Stitch.

Lilo said, "Thanks my sister we'll have to walk."

The first place they went to was the laundry mat. They went inside and Lilo and Stitch danced around to come up with an idea. Stitch started to jump on a pile of towels when his eyes started to glow green again. Stitch went over and pulled out a woman's curlers. The woman chased him away with a broom causing Lilo to sigh and go get him. Stitch erased move of the color out of the picture and showed it to Lilo.

Next was the Barber shop and once again Stitch acted up again causing him to erase move of the picture. Next was a coffee shop and Riku decided to wait outside. He heard a crush and sighed.

"9 out of 10 says that was Stitch."

Seconds later Lilo came running out with Stitch causing Riku to sigh, "Called it."

The last place they went was near a cliff and it had a bench sitting on it. They went up to it and Lilo smiled.

"This is the exact bench where Elvis sat in blue Hawaii." Lilo said placing a hand on the bench.

Stitch took a sniff and said, "Oh yeah that's him."

Lilo and Stitch eased themselves on the bench and Lilo said, "I can't believe it. My butt is in the shadow of the butt of Elvis Presley."

Riku sat down in front of the bench smiling slightly.

"Ok Elvis we're ready to receive a great idea for our Hula." Lilo called out.

Lilo and Stitch closed their eyes waiting for the ideas to come. A few minutes passed and then a chicken came in. Riku watched the chicken walked pass them confused.

"What's with the chicken?" Riku asked.

Lilo and Stitch looked as the chicken started to peck the ground.

"I got it. Elvis is trying to tell us to do a Hula about a chicken." Lilo explained.

"I don't think so Lilo." Riku said shaking his head.

Lilo sighed, "Well there are plenty of other places on the map that we can go to."

Then it started to rain, "We better hurry."

Lilo grabbed for the map but the chicken took it. So they chased after it to get the map back. Stitch got the jump on it and got the map back. But Lilo tripped and fell into him causing them to go sliding down. They came to a stop just before the road and Riku caught up. They watched as the map flouted into the street and then a big truck came by and ran over it. They gasped as they saw this. Once the truck was gone they went over to the map. Lilo carefully picked it up but fell apart.

Lilo groaned and said, "We're sunk."

"Come you two let's get out of the rain." Riku said.

Lilo and Riku went over the gas station nearby. Stitch threw a fit in the middle of the road causing Riku to walk back over and pick him up. Riku set him down near Lilo and went to dry off.

Lilo grabbed a towel, dried Stitch's fur, and said, "I know it's hard to keep the faith sometimes but if you don't give up on Elvis, Elvis won't give up on you."

Stitch agreed and then they heard music nearby. They looked to see two people sitting nearby playing a song.

Lilo went over to them and asked, "That song it's about the Hawaiian Goddess Hi'iaka?"

"Hey that's right Lilo." One of them said.

Riku and Stitch joined her as she said, "That's a great story. Love, Jealously, death by molten lava. Do you know what this means?"

Her and Stitch ran out and shouted, "Thank you Elvis."

They were happy they finally had their Hula. Back at the house inside Jumba's Ship, Jumba was sitting in front of a supercomputer and Sora was standing next to him. Jumba had told Sora that Stitch's Molecules were starting to burn out that's why he was freaking out. Sora suggested telling Lilo and Stitch about this but Jumba was against it. He said he didn't want to worry them about Stitch.

Jumba continued to press buttons trying to make the pieces on the computer fit together when Pleakley walked in talking to his mother on the phone.

"My mom says hi." Pleakley said.

Jumba waved a hand and went back to work. Sora watched as some of the pieces were so close but wouldn't fit. Sora sighed knowing Stitch probably didn't have a lot of time left.

Finally Jumba said, "That's it! That's it!"

Pleakley hung up on his mother as Sora looked at the computer. The pieces were finally together for the fusion chamber.

"I have finished plans for new Fusion Chamber that will recharge Stitch." Jumba said.

"Great job Jumba." Sora said.

"However we do not have alien technology to build it." Jumba said looking back at the computer.

"Way to burst a bubble." Pleakley said sadly.

"We'll have to find primitive Earth Technology and just hope it works." Jumba said.

"No problem. I can get all that stuff from the house." Pleakley said turning to leave.

Suddenly the computer went off showing Stitch was losing more power. Jumba told him to hurry and they needed those parts. So Pleakley left to get them and Jumba followed shortly after.

Sora sighed and said, "Stitch hold on ok buddy?"

Inside the house Lilo and Stitch were getting ready to practice so Yakumo decided to go with them. They gathered some things and then went to the tree house where Lilo started the story.

"This is how the story goes Stitch. Once there was a beautiful Goddess named Hi'iaka and a handsome mortal named Lohiau."

Stitch came forward to play Lohiau, started to dance, but Lilo corrected him.

"They were as close as two people come be."

They started to dance but they rammed into each other falling back, "Oops."

Back in Lilo's room, they started to make the costumes they would need for the story.

"But one day Pele the Volcano Goddess grew jealous of their friendship."

Stitch held up the mask pretending to be scary. At dinner Lilo and Stitch continued to practice and they were getting better.

"So she took Lohiau and threw him into a volcano filled with molten lava."

Stitch tripped and called out before landing face first in a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Oh Stitch." Nani said standing.

Stitch looked back at and said, "My bad."

That night Nani said good night to them and went downstairs thinking they were asleep.

"She's gone." Yakumo whispered.

Lilo opened her eyes and threw off her covers. She looked down at Stitch who did the same. Yakumo helped Stitch onto Lilo's bed and sat down to watch them.

"Hi'iaka discovered his body in a cavern by the sea cliff. And she stayed with him praying to the Gods to bring Lohiau's Spirit back."

The next morning Lilo and Stitch were putting the finishing touches on their moves.

"And it worked! Her love brought him back to life. Proving that love is more powerful than death." Lilo finished.

Lilo said they were ready and soon it was time for rehearsal. Yakumo said she would go and watch as did Sora. Really Sora was going to keep an eye on Stitch just in case something happened. Soon they got there and it was Lilo's turn.

She started, "Our Hula is about an ancient friendship that proves love is more powerful than death."

"Oh brother." Myrtle commented.

Yakumo and Sora rolled their eyes as they watched Lilo continue. She was doing well until she called out for Stitch who for some reason wasn't coming out. Suddenly Stitch came out freaking out again and Sora grabbed him. He held him down until the kids got out. Then Stitch stopped so Sora let him go. Lilo looked upset and ran out of the Hula hall leaving Stitch behind. Stitch looked upset and Sora sighed slightly.

Stitch left too and disappeared.

"He's probably going to find Lilo." Yakumo stated.

"Yeah." Sora said sadly.

Yakumo caught this and asked, "ok Sora what's going on?"

Sora looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know what's wrong with Stitch don't you?" Yakumo asked.

Sora sighed, "Yeah I know but I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because Jumba doesn't want you guys worrying about this. That's all I'm saying." Sora said before walking away.

Yakumo groaned, "Men!"

Yakumo follows Sora back to Nani's house where they found Lilo but not Stitch. They figured Stitch would come back soon so Sora said he was going to see what Jumba was up too. Yakumo sat down on the couch and told Riku and Kairi what had happened. Soon Stitch came back into the house followed shortly by Nani. It was a few minutes before they heard yelling and someone running down the stairs.

Stitch came through the door way and slammed the door holding it closed with one finger. They could hear Lilo yelling at him to open the door from the other side.

Nani came in to see what was going on as Yakumo sighed, "Stitch open the door."

"Ok" Stitch said moving away.

The door flew up and out came Lilo who tried to get Stitch.

"What is up with you two?" Riku asked going over.

The bell ring, Nani answered it, but closed it again. Nani shook her head and looked at Lilo and Stitch.

"She's touching me." Stitch said.

"I'm not touching you." Lilo said with her finger inches away from Stitch.

"You're touching me!" Stitch shouted.

"Not touching you." Lilo stated.

"Touching me!" Stitch shouted again.

"It's free air." Lilo said.

Stitch growled and licked Lilo's face. That started a fight which Riku had to get out of the way from.

"Well you guys cut it out?" Riku shouted before saying, "This is crazy. You guys are fa—"

He was cut off when Stitch hit him causing him to fall back. He glared at them, got back up, and pulled them part.

"Why are you fighting?" Nani asked.

"Because he ruins everything." Lilo stated.

"Not my fault." Stitch stated.

"Then whose fault is it?" Lilo asked before leaping at Stitch.

Riku grabbed Stitch and Nani grabbed Lilo. They pulled them apart but it didn't long for Stitch to get free from Riku. Nani wrestled them to the ground before standing up.

"That is it! Go to your room and make up like loving friends."

"You're gross." Lilo said to Stitch.

"Stupid Head." Stitch said to Lilo.

"Keep walking." Riku demined.

They walked back upstairs as Riku and Nani sighed.

Riku sat back on the couch and said, "Thanks for the help."

Yakumo and Kairi looked at each other sighing and then back at Riku. On the ship Jumba revealed the new machine.

"So does it work?" Sora asked looking at it.

So Jumba turned it on and it started to glow. But then it blew up sending smoke everywhere.

"Jumba you ok?" Sora asked waving away the smoke.

Then Jumba started to say it was over but Pleakley told him not to give up yet. So Jumba tried again to remake the Fusion Chamber. So the next day Lilo started to get ready for the Mayday Celebration without Stitch. When it was time she got dressed in her costume and they left the house meeting up with Sora as they did.

"What? Did you think I'd miss this?" Sora asked.

Together they went with Lilo and when they got there Lilo had to go backstage. They took their seats and were readying for the show to start. Soon it started and the girls came up. Myrtle's dance wasn't very good causing Sora to shake his head.

"Lilo going to win this one." Sora said.

"Where are Jumba and Pleakley? They'll miss Lilo if they don't hurry." Nani said looking around.

The teacher then called Lilo's name but it took her a few minutes for her to come out. Lilo started to dance but it was clear that her mind was somewhere else. Lilo just stopped and ran off. That caused everyone to follow her where they met up with Jumba and Pleakley explaining that Stitch was malfunctioning and that they needed to find him quickly. They started to look around for him but couldn't find him.

All Nani found was Stitch's picture that had a big red X over it. Then they heard the ship take off before they could stop it. So they went after him hoping to get there in time. Lilo found a way to contact Stitch but then the ship crashed.

"We have to get up there." Sora said.

Nani went to the truck of the car and Lilo followed with Sora. Nani opened the truck to reveal the hovercraft in the truck.

"It was my best hiding spot." Nani said.

Lilo hugged her before her and Sora got in. They flew off to find Stitch and they got there quickly. Sora helped Lilo move some debris to reveal the Fusion Chamber and then they heard groaning. They rushed over and saw Stitch who looked hurt. Lilo went over to him, lifted him up, and brought him back. Sora opened the Fusion Chamber and Lilo put Stitch inside. Sora helped Lilo pull down the lever to start the machine up.

It started to glow and they went to the glass. Stitch looked like he was barely awake and barely holding on.

"Stitch you're going to be ok now." Lilo said before she whispered, "Please be ok."

Stitch lifted one of his hands, placed it where Lilo's was, said he was sorry, and then let his hand fall. Stitch took one last breath and then nothing. Jumba had just gotten up and Lilo rushed over explaining the machine wasn't working. Jumba looked at Stitch, then at the gage, and sighed.

"We're too late." Jumba said.

Nani started to cry and Lilo looked upset as Jumba turned off the machine. Sora lifted up the glass and lifted Stitch's body out of the machine. Sure he was upset as was everyone else but right now he needed to keep it together. Lilo rushed over and took Stitch's body setting it in her lap. Jumba told her there was nothing she could do and Nani wanted her to come to her. She refused and took off the flower that was in her hair.

She wanted Stitch to come back placing the flower on Stitch and then she started to cry. Everyone let her cry knowing nothing could be done. Or so they thought. No one noticed that the gage on the machine started to light up again. The gage started to full all the way back up and Stitch started to move again. Lilo looked surprised but smiled as Stitch opened his eyes.

"Stitch not dead. Stitch Fuffy." Stitch said.

"Stitch." Lilo shouted happily.

They hugged as the gage filled all the way up. Everyone went over to see Stitch happy he was alive.

"But how is that possible?" Pleakley asked Jumba.

Jumba shrugged, "It's not."

They went over too and Lilo told Stitch that he was fine now. When they got back to the Celebration everyone was gone so Sora suggest they watch as Lilo does her Hula. Stitch wanted to do it along with Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley. They watched as Lilo told her story and did their dance. When they finished, Sora and his friends clapped for a job well done.

"You would have been able to win that contest Lilo." Riku said.

"It's alright that I didn't. After all there's always next year." Lilo said.

Suddenly the flower in Lilo's hair started to glow. Sora summoned his Keyblade and got ready. A lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light into it. The lock clicked and disappeared.

"We have to go but is it alright if we come back?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Nani said.

"Come back soon." Lilo said.

Sora nodded and said to Stitch, "See you next time I summon you ok?"

Stitch agreed and said goodbye. They said good bye and left for their Gummi Ship.

The End of Aloha Stitch


	8. Life Under the Sea

**Life Under the Sea**

On the Gummi Ship:

"Here's the next world but it looks like it's underwater." Riku explained.

"Really? Alright we're at Atlantica." Sora said.

"So how do we land?" Riku asked.

Sora got up and said, "Don't worry. Just set the course and it will drop us off."

"But Sora we can't breathe underwater." Kairi pointed out.

Sora smiled, "Actually we can. Thanks to a spell Donald taught me."

They looked unsure as they disappeared going into the world. Under the water, everything was normal. Fish were swimming around not brothering anyone. Suddenly a bright light flashed and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo came out. Yakumo landed on her back, Kairi landed on her side, and Riku slammed against the wall. Sora looked around being the only one who managed to stay up.

Yakumo rubbed her head and asked, "Was that supposed to happen?"

Then Yakumo noticed something weird. Now she had a gold fin and gold shells.

"What the?" Kairi asked noticing the same had happened to her.

Her's were pink and Sora smiled slightly swimming over.

"You guys are mermaids now. That spell transformed us into fish so we could breathe underwater." Sora explained.

"Cool!" Yakumo said.

"A little help." Riku said.

They looked up and saw Riku trying to free himself from the wall. Sora went over and helped him get loose. Riku also had a fin but was a gray color with another fin on his back.

"If I'd have to say you were turned into a Shark Riku." Sora said.

Riku sighed and the girls came swimming over carefully.

"Hey you guys got it." Sora smiled.

"A little." Kairi said.

Riku said, "I'm guessing we'll get use to it."

Sora nodded and then they heard, "Well look who's here."

They looked to see a red crab nearby with a yellow and blue striped fish.

Sora smiled, "Sebastian. Flounder."

Flounder came swimming over and said, "Welcome back Sora. Who are your friends?"

"This Kairi, Riku, and Yakumo. They're new here so they're not very good at swimming yet." Sora explained.

Flounder swam over to them, "Follow me. I'll teach you how to swim around here."

Flounder went off and they followed while Sora talked to Sebastian, "So how are things around here?"

"Things have been quiet since Ariel left with Eric." Sebastian said.

"Yeah I'd bet. Do you know how she's doing?"

"Last King Triton heard from her, Ariel is going to have a baby."

Sora smiled, "Really? That's great Sebastian."

"What's great Sora?" Riku asked swimming over.

"Looks like you guys have gotten the swimming thing down."

Yakumo smiled, "Yeah it was pretty easy when you get the hang of it. So what's the good new Sora?"

"Well Ariel, the daughter of King Triton, became a human and married someone named Prince Eric. I just found out that she's going to have a baby." Sora explained.

"That's awesome Sora." Kairi said.

Riku asked, "So this child will be from the sea and land?"

Sebastian nodded, "The first one ever."

"Good for Ariel." Yakumo said.

The happy moment was interrupted by a scream. They looked ahead only to see Heartless coming at them. They got out their weapons and started to attack them. They only killed a few of them before the Heartless back off and went away.

"Great the Heartless are here too." Riku said.

"They hadn't been here in a while." Sora pointed out.

Sebastian shook his head, "Don't tell this is happening again."

"I wish I could Sebastian but don't worry. That's why we're here." Sora said.

"So what now Sora?" Yakumo asked.

Sora thought for a moment, "We should go and talk to King Triton. He might know where these Heartless are coming from."

So they went off to see King Triton with Sebastian and Flounder. When they got into the throne room, King Triton looked upset.

"Your majesty Sora is back with his friends." Sebastian said swimming over to him.

King Triton looked and said, "Sora welcome back. I'm guessing you're here to stop our Heartless problem."

"That is my job King Triton." Sora said with a small smile.

"Yes you and your friends will be able to handle this right?"

"Yes we will but we need to know where they're coming from first. Do you have any idea where?" Sora said.

King Triton thought for a moment before saying, "We first saw the Heartless attack nearby Ariel's gotto."

"Thank you King Triton. We'll go check it out." Sora bowed before turning to his friends, "Come on guys follow me."

Sora swam off and each one of his friends bowed also before following Sora. Sora led them to Ariel's gotto but they didn't go inside yet.

"So what's inside the gotto Sora?" Riku asked.

"All of Ariel's things that she's collected from the human world. She always dream about living with the humans and now her dreams come true."

Yakumo looked around and spotted something, "Guys look. Some things out there."

Suddenly a large shark came out from the reef and came towards them. They swam out of the way and got out their weapons. They tried to attack but the shark was too fast. The shark bit Kairi's arm but she managed to slash it away soon after. Yakumo tried a fire spell, it worked, but it was weaker than usually.

"Oh right. Water cancels out fire." Yakumo said to herself.

Then the shark came after her so she waited for it. When it got closer, she raised her sword and slammed it onto the shark's nose. The shark recoiled and quickly swam away.

"Kairi you ok?" Sora asked worried.

"Yeah I'm alright Sora. The shark bite didn't do a lot of damage." Kairi explained with a smile.

Sora seemed to relax and Yakumo used Cure on Kairi's wound. Sora went over and moved the rock in front of the gotto. It revealed an opening in the rock and Sora swam inside followed by his friends.

Sora came to stop and said, "Wait guys. Look."

They looked ahead and saw someone sitting there. It was a girl that looked like a squid but Yakumo knew who she was.

"Mist." Yakumo said quietly.

"She must be the one causing all the Heartless attacks." Sora replied quietly.

Mist turned towards them but didn't see them. They had managed to get closer to the opening so Mist wouldn't see them. Mist waved her hand and some of the Heartless from before appeared.

"Where are they? I want them taken down." Mist said.

One started to make some noise but they couldn't understand what it was saying.

"The Heartless have no idea where we are but won't stop searching." Riku said.

Yakumo looked at him, "How did you know that?"

Riku looked away, "I was taken over by Xehanort which put me very close to the darkness. It allowed me to gain the ability to understand the Heartless language."

Yakumo looked back towards Mist and Riku sighed in relief. He was glad that Yakumo had bought his story even if it wasn't a totally lie.

Mist looked mad, "I DON'T CARE. I WANT YOU TO FIND THEM NOW!"

The Heartless looked scared and disappeared. They went out of the cave so they wouldn't get spotted. They hid as they heard Mist come out of the gotto. Mist moved the rock back into place and headed off towards Atlantica.

"Come on we have to hurry." Yakumo said.

They swam off to Atlantica hoping to cut Mist off before she got there. Mist sent out her Heartless to attack Atlantica but suddenly they were all destroyed.

Mist looked back and smiled, "Well look who's here."

Sora and the others were close by ready for a fight. Mist snapped her fingers and sent Heartless after them. They easily killed all the Heartless that Mist sent at them. Mist looked mad and started to swim off.

"Oh no you don't." Yakumo said swimming after her.

Yakumo caught up to her and slashed at her with her sword. Mist blocked it with one of her arrows and pushed Yakumo back.

"You can't win. Your fire powers are useless down." Mist said sending a wind attack at Yakumo.

The wind spell mixed with the water making it even more powerful. It slammed into Yakumo hard but she still held her ground. Yakumo shook her head and glared at mist.

"So what? My fire spells may not work but my sword still works fine."

Yakumo charged at Mist slashing her arm with the sword. Mist growled and shot another wind spell at Yakumo. Yakumo got out of the way just in time and slashed at Mist again. This time she got Mist across the chest but the wound wasn't that bad. Mist shot an arrow but Yakumo also dodged that one. Mist growled again and sent Heartless at Yakumo. Yakumo fought them off leaving Mist to swim away.

She was starting to have a little trouble with the Heartless and knew she couldn't let Mist get away. Her friends came in and helped her beat the Heartless.

"Where's Mist?" Sora asked.

Yakumo pointed the way, "She was heading towards King Triton's throne room."

"Then let's go." Kairi said.

"Actually we might want to wait a few minutes." Sora said quickly.

"Why?" Riku asked confused.

Sora looked nervous, "Well…you've never seen King Triton mad….."

Then an explosion went off from the throne room and Sora pointed out, "That was most likely him."

They went over to see what had happened and went into the throne room. They looked around but didn't see Mist or any Heartless nearby.

"Where did she go?" Yakumo asked.

"That squid left here moments after I attacked her. She couldn't handle my powers." King Triton said setting the Trident next to him.

"Told you. Not someone to mess with." Sora mumbled.

"Tell me Sora who was that girl?" King Triton asked.

"I think Yakumo can explain that one better." Sora said.

Yakumo swam forward, "Well King Triton her name is Mist and she comes from my world."

"Your world?"

"Yes you see my world has two kingdoms: one of light and one of dark. Mist is the princess of the dark Kingdom. She has control over the Heartless and the power of wind on her side." Yakumo explained.

"I see. Now tell me which side are you from."

Yakumo paused for a moment, "I'm Princess Yakumo from the light Kingdom and the wielder of the power of fire."

"I see. I'm guessing you left your world to stop Mist from taking over the worlds." King Triton said.

"Yes King Triton."

King Triton nodded, "Very well. It seems you're in good hands with Sora and his friends."

Sebastian came in and said, "Your majesty the Heartless have disappeared from Atlantica."

"Good." King Triton said.

Then Sora's Keyblade appeared and he got ready. The rock in front of the gotto began to glow also and a lock appeared in the sky. Sora shot a beam of light into it, it clicked, and disappeared.

"Goodbye Sora. We shall contact you if anything else happens." King Triton said.

They bowed and left the throne room. They got back on the Gummi Ship and took off for another world.

The end of Life Under the Sea


	9. Heartless of Tokyo I

**Heartless of Tokyo**

**Part 1**

In the 11th year of Meiji, down an alley in Tokyo, there were four beams of light. When the light faded, four people stood there. It was Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. They slowly walked out of the alley to find out they were in a new world.

"Well everything seems peaceful." Sora said.

Riku sighed and said, "Yeah but the Heartless are also unpredictable. They can appear in a seemly calm area."

Sora looked at him and said, "Man I hate it when you act like that Riku."

Yakumo sighed and said, "Look let's just find out where we are."

They all agreed and started walking around. After two hours of walking, they sat down by one of the streams in this city.

Sora groaned and said, "Man two hours and we still don't know where we are."

"We need to find out…..but it doesn't help that no one here knows us…" Kairi said with a sigh.

Yakumo sighed and laid back on the grass, "I'm just glad we haven't seen any Heartless…..It would be nice of someone would help us."

"What do you need help with?" A man's voice said.

Yakumo sat up and turned around only to see a man standing nearby. The man looked about 20 something and it look like he was wearing a type of kimono with a sword at his waist. He had long red hair tied in a ponytail and had a cross shape scar on his left cheek. Even with the scar and the sword the man didn't look fiercer than a kitten.

The man smiled and said, "Oh this one is sorry. This one merely over heard you all talking."

Kairi smiled and said, "It's ok at least someone talking to us."

"Hey who are you?" Sora asked.

"This one is Kenshin Himura. And to answer where you are, you are in Tokyo in the 11th year of Meiji."

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo."

Kenshin smiled again and said, "It's nice to meet you all." Kenshin saw the sun was setting "Do you have a place to stay?"

They shook their heads and Kenshin said, "Then come with this one."

They stood up and Kenshin started to lead them. As they were walking, Sora and the others were amazed by the things they saw. They stopped in front of one of the dojos in Tokyo.

Yakumo looked at Kenshin and asked, "Do you live here?"

Kenshin nodded and said, "But this dojo doesn't belong to this one. This dojo belongs to Kaoru-dono."

"Kaoru-_dono_?" Riku was confused.

Kenshin pulled open the door and explained, "_Dono_ is a respectful term for people to use. It can mean Miss or Mr."

"Oh so the dojo belongs to Miss Kaoru." Kairi said.

Kenshin nodded and walked in. They followed him inside and looked around. It was pretty empty for a dojo.

"We have guests?" A woman's voice said.

They looked to see a woman wearing a light yellow Kimono with a flower pattern at the bottom. She had long black hair tied back with a ribbon and she looked somewhere in her late teens.

"Kaoru-dono this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. This one found alone in the city and they need a place to stay."

Kaoru smiled slightly and said, "I don't have any extra rooms but you can stay in the dojo."

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Riku said.

"Then follow me please." Kaoru said before walking away.

They followed after her but then Sora noticed a little boy. Sora stopped but didn't see the boy. Sora shrugged and continued on. Then something hit him hard in the back of the head. Sora yelped and held his head as a wooden sword fell to the floor.

Kaoru turned and yelled, "YAHIKO!"

Then they saw a little boy, that couldn't have been older then 10, walked into view. He wore a kimono like Kenshin's but it was different colors. He had spiky black hair and black eyes.

Sora glared at him and yelled, "Why did you throw something at me?"

Yahiko humped and said, "I thought you were an enemy."

Sora looked streaming mad so Yakumo walked over and picked up the wooden sword. She saw that it was a little worn but still in good shape.

Yahiko saw that Yakumo had his sword and said, "That's mine give it back."

"You're the one who threw it. Here I don't need it anyways." Yakumo handed Yahiko back his sword.

Yahiko took it and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I already have a real sword but before you asked I think it's a little too dangerous for a little kid." She tapped her hand on the handle of her blade.

Now Yahiko looked mad and Kaoru went and grabbed his ear.

"Yahiko these are our guest here."

Yahiko grumbled and Kaoru said, "I'm sorry about that. This is my first student Yahiko Myojin."

"It's all right no one really got hurt, right Sora?" Kairi said.

"Yeah Yeah." Sora said quietly.

Kaoru released Yahiko and she continued to lead them. Later that night they were all asleep on the dojo floor. Kaoru had been nice enough to give them some blankets. Then suddenly Yakumo woke with a start sensing something. She quickly sat up and looked around. She didn't see anything so it must have been a dream.

"Yeah a bad dream. " She said quietly as she rubbed her eyes.

Yakumo sighed quietly and laid back down going back to sleep. In the morning, they watched as Yahiko started to practice. Sora laughed at him once for messing up and Riku wacked him for it. Yakumo smiled slightly as she watched the training. Then Yakumo felt the same feeling she had last night but this time an icy chill went through her. She shrived and wrapped her arms around her.

Riku looked at her and asked, "Yakumo are you ok? What's wrong?"

Yakumo looked up and said, "Guys I think something's coming."

And she was right, moments later the Keyblades appeared and then a Heartless appeared. Yakumo jumped to her feet and pulled out her fire sword. She ran over and sliced it in half. It screeched and then a heart fluttered into the sky before disappearing. Then more Heartless started to appeared and the others got ready to fight. Yakumo got in front of Yahiko to protect him.

"What are those things?" Yahiko asked.

"The Heartless but there's no time to explain now. Just stay behind me and you'll be fine." Yakumo said watching the Heartless appear.

"No way. I'm helping you guys." Yahiko said stepping beside Yakumo.

Yakumo looked at him and sliced a heartless in half, "Are you nuts? These aren't ordinary creatures that you can defeat so let us handle them."

Yahiko tried to attack one but it didn't work so Yakumo got rid of it. Yahiko looked mad but still tried to help. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were having an easy time getting rid of them. After a few minutes, Yakumo felt a breeze come. She grabbed onto Yahiko as the wind grew very strong. It threw them against the wall but Yakumo took most of the damage.

"Hey are you alright?" Yahiko asked.

Yakumo nodded weakly and looked up. She growled slightly when she saw Mist floating there. She wore black armor under a long dark purple dress, and she had a pair of evil looking wings sprouting from her back. She held a bow in one hand and an arrow in the other.

"Mist I thought that was you." Yakumo said as she stood up.

Mist just smiled evilly and sent another strong wind at them. Yakumo pushed Yahiko out of the way but she took the hit. The breath was knocked out of her for a moment and she barely had enough time to dodge the next attack. She tried to attack but she missed. Then Mist used the arrow to slash at Yakumo's right side. The arrow went deep into her side. Yakumo held her side as she stood up.

Mist docked the arrow, aimed, and fired it. Yakumo got out of the way but the arrow hit Sora deep in his right shoulder. Sora took a deep breath and pulled out the arrow. That's when he noticed that there was something dripping from the arrow.

Mist laughed evilly and said, "Well I meant for Yakumo to get poisoned. The poison is fast acting so he won't last the day."

Sora charged at her and slammed her with his Keyblade. As that happened, Mist got another arrow and pushed it into his right leg. Sora backed away knowing that things were getting bad. Yakumo attacked but missed Mist's arrow attack. Then Yakumo used one of her fire spells and that hit Mist. Mist slashed at Yakumo this time across the chest. Yakumo jumped back and the attack only left a slight cut on her chest.

Yakumo was weakened but Mist was the same way. Mist charged and hit Yakumo's already wounded side. Yakumo fell to the ground and Mist attack again.

"Yakumo dodge to the left." Riku's voice rang out.

Yakumo dodged roll to the left seconds before Mist's attack hit. As soon as her feet touched the ground she jumped and turned. Her blade found its way into Mist's arm. Mist held her arm and looked over to Sora. He looked like he was getting worse so she sighed.

"Well I think I've done enough damage for one day. Bye." Mist said as a dark energy surrounded her.

Yakumo charged but missed Mist only by seconds. She was gone and Sora breath had become labored. Sora started to collapse but Yakumo ran over to catch him. Riku and Kairi ran over as Yakumo laid him down. They saw how bad shape he was in.

Kenshin came over and said, "Bring him inside. Yahiko go get Megumi-dono."

Yahiko nodded and ran off as fast as he could. Riku helped Yakumo bring him inside and then Megumi got there.

"What happened?" She asked going over to Sora.

"He was poisoned." Yakumo explained.

Megumi put a hand to his forehead and told Kenshin and Kaoru things to get. Megumi asked Yakumo, Riku, and Kairi to leave the room so she can work on Sora. They left and then everyone was waiting outside. Kairi helped Yakumo wrapped up her wounds and made sure everyone else was ok. Kairi healed Yahiko after she found out he had a bruised rib. A few long minutes passed before the door finally opened. Everyone looked up as Megumi walked out.

Megumi looked tired and Kenshin asked, "Megumi-dono how is he?"

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Megumi said.

Yakumo, Riku, and Kairi gave a huge sigh of relief.

"All he needs now is rest so he can regain his energy." Megumi explained.

"That's good to hear Megumi." Yakumo said as she tried to stand up.

A wince escaped her but she was able to stand.

Megumi walked over to her and said, "You should let me take a look at you also."

Yakumo smiled weakly and said, "Don't worry I'm ok. Just some wounds from the battle we had."

"This one thinks it would be appropriate to look over them all Megumi-dono." Kenshin said.

Yakumo looked at Kenshin, sighed, and nodded. Megumi lead her into a different room so she could check the wounds. As Megumi unwrapped the bandages Kairi had put on Yakumo sighed.

Megumi smiled slightly and asked, "You really didn't want me to do this, did you?"

Yakumo shrugged and Megumi looked at the side wound, "This is a very bad wound. What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. The short story is that I got into a fight with an enemy and got my butt kicked." Yakumo said.

"I'm going to put some stitches in it; it'll take awhile to heal. Your chest is also wounded. That shouldn't take long but I'll still clean it. It looks like your back has been damaged also." Megumi said and placed her hand lightly on Yakumo's back.

Yakumo cringed and yelled, "OOWW!"

Megumi looked surprised and took her hand away, "It seems like there a bruise developing here."

Megumi took out her medical supplies and got to work. Yakumo sat there being thankful that her pain tolerance was high when she knew it was coming. Megumi wrapped the bandages so it covered her upper body.

"There, done." Megumi said tying the end of the bandages together.

Yakumo grabbed her shirt and carefully put it on, "Thank you Megumi."

"So are you going to explain what happened here?" Megumi asked as she put away her supplies.

"We plan on doing that when everyone here is together so we don't have to keep retelling the same story." Yakumo said with a smile.

Megumi nodded and they both walked out. Riku and Kairi smiled and knew it was time to started explaining. Before that Yakumo noticed that someone was there that hadn't been there before. It was a man and he looked a little older than Kaoru. He had spike black hair and he looked ready to fight.

Riku sighed and said, "That's Sanosuke Sagara. He's one of Kenshin's friends."

Yakumo just sighed and carefully sat down.

"So what's your story?" Sanosuke asked.

"Ok here's what happened." Riku said.

They launched into a recap of everything that had happened here, explaining what the Heartless were, and why they were fighting them. Kenshin and the others stayed silent as they listened.

"….and that's all we know." Yakumo said with a sigh.

"Whoa…..and I thought we had problems." Yahiko said.

"Yes but how does one stop these Heartless?" Kenshin asked.

"Two ways: one use the Keyblades or two stop Mist one and for all." Yakumo said.

Sanosuke looked bored and asked, "So what's this Keyblade?"

Yakumo looked at Riku and nodded. He nodded back and held out his hand. They watched as his hand started to glow and suddenly the Keyblade appeared. They all jumped slightly and Sanosuke whistled, nodding at the blade before him.

"That is a nice weapon. So let's try it out, shall we?" Sanosuke said with a smirk.

Riku shook his head and said, "Sorry but the Keyblade always chooses its master."

"Really or maybe it just can't match up to my Zanbato." Sanosuke said.

"Don't believe me." Riku lightly tossed the Keyblade at him.

Sanosuke caught it with one hand. It was only a few seconds before the Keyblade started to glow and disappeared. Sanosuke looked surprised as it appeared back in Riku's hand.

"Told you." Riku said with a smile.

Sanosuke sighed and said, "That's a neat trick. So, when are we going after this Mist person? Because it sounds like she needs to go down and I'm dying to try out my new attack."

"Easy we need to wait until Sora wakes up and is ready to fight again. He's one of the Keyblade Masters so he would be able to help defeat her." Kairi said.

Sanosuke groaned and sat down, "So why doesn't one of you go wake the guy up?"

"He's in a coma, pinhead, we can't wake him up!" Yakumo said.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Sanosuke said, rising, ready for a fight.

Kairi stepped in between seeing where this was headed, "Come on guys. We're on the same side we can't be fighting amongst ourselves.

Both grumbled 'yeah, yeah,' before both taking their seats again. They noticed to the light had started to fade. It had been a long and complicated day. They all stood up and went their own ways.

"I'll keep watch just in case more Heartless show up." Riku said sitting down in front of the dojo.

Yakumo and Kairi nodded and went inside the dojo. Soon everyone was asleep and Riku seem to be wide awake. Riku sighed because the night seemed to be taking forever. Then he heard something and started to get up.

Someone sighed and said, "Man you need to lighten up a bit."

Riku said smugly, "Oh it's just you."

Sanosuke walked into view and Riku sat down again. Sanosuke walked over it him and sighed again.

"Mind some company?"

"I guess not." Riku said.

Sanosuke sat down and there was silence. They just sat there for a few minutes just waiting for someone to say something.

Sanosuke looked at him and spoke, "Why so on edge?"

Riku sighed and said, "Are you really that stupid? We explained this already."

"Yeah Yeah the Heartless, the Keyblades, and how it's your duty to protect the worlds from the darkness. I get it but why the world would choose you is beyond me." Sanosuke said leaning back a little.

Riku thought before saying, "It's my destiny to fight the Heartless. And like the old proverb says 'Destiny rarely comes at the moment of our choosing.'"

"What are you a fortune cookie?" Sanosuke said laughing a little.

Riku laughed also, "I just read a lot of books."

"You don't say. That's not my style." Sanosuke said.

Riku smiled a little and said, "Yeah I can see that."

A few smart remarks came after that and they started shouting at each other. They didn't notice when the door to the dojo came up. Then suddenly two objects came flying and hit them in the back of the head. They both fell to the ground and then they sat up to see Yakumo standing there. Yakumo just sighed and closed the door again.

"I guess that means we have to keep quiet." Riku said sitting in his original spot.

"Yeah." Sanosuke said sitting down too. 'She's gonna get it..' he grumbled.

Silence came once again and they made sure that everyone was asleep before they talked again. They chatted for a few hours about things. They even started to get to know each other a little better.

"You know that girl…" Sanosuke started.

"You mean Yakumo." Riku finished.

"Yeah her…..I've noticed that she's a lot like Kaoru at times." Sanosuke nodded.

"Uhhhh…..Yeah I guess…." Riku said unsure.

Sanosuke looked at him and sighed, "…I forgot you don't know Kaoru very well."

"No I don't"

Sanosuke sighed leaning back again, "Well just watch out."

Riku sighed and said, "It would be nice if I knew more about Kaoru."

"Well she's a nice girl but sometimes she just gets on your nerves. She's a lousy cook and an insult to woman kind. She was all by herself until Kenshin came along." Sanosuke explained.

"Yeah I don't see much of Kaoru in her." Riku said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

'Well that makes one of us…' Sanosuke grumbled looking away.

Silence came one more time and it look like Riku was ready to go to sleep. Riku yawned and stretched a little before shaking it off.

"Go get some sleep. I can handle the rest of the watch." Sanosuke said.

"Nope I'm good. After all I have to be ready for anything." Riku said tiredly.

"Don't see that happening with you half asleep." Sanosuke said looking at the dojo door.

Riku nodded and said, "I have to protect my friends."

He looked back at Riku and saw a little bit of Kenshin in him. Like Kenshin Riku would probably do anything to help his friends stay alive. Sanosuke started thinking that he could always teach Riku that move. Sanosuke shook his head. What was he thinking? Megumi would kill him if he broke his hand again….then again….

Sanosuke sighed and Riku looked at him, "You ok?"

"Yeah just thinking…Hey what if I told you that I could teach you something to make you stronger?"

Riku raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"You need a teacher, so you can get stronger and protect your friends. I have a move I can teach you if you want me to."

Riku thought for a moment and then nodded. Then they noticed the sun had started to rise and they stood up. A little later Yakumo woke up and looked around. It was still pretty early and Kairi was still asleep. She quietly walked out of the dojo only to find that Riku and Sanosuke were gone. Yakumo blinked confused and looked around. She noticed a note posted to the door so she took it down. It read:

_Everyone,_

_Me and Riku went out for some training so we'll be back later for dinner._

_ Sanosuke_

"Ok?" Yakumo said still a little confused.

Yakumo shook her head and wait for everyone else to wake up. When they did, she showed them the note.


	10. Heartless of Tokyo II

**Part 2**

As the day went on Kairi and Yakumo help out where ever they could. Kairi helped Megumi take care for Sora while running errands. Yakumo helped Kaoru train Yahiko during which there was a lot of yelling. As Kenshin cleans in front of the dojo, he sees Sanosuke and Riku walk in with Riku using Sanosuke for support. Jumping to the wrong conclusion he drops everything and goes over to them.

Kenshin asked, "What happened to him?"

Sanosuke was silent for a moment, "He's ummm…..He's just wiped out."

"I'm Fine!" Riku protested weakly.

Just then Yakumo and Megumi walked out to see what was going on. They both went over to them.

"What happened?" Yakumo asked Riku.

"What did you do!" Megumi asked Sanosuke.

"Why do you think it was me?" Sanosuke asked.

"You're always in the middle of something." Megumi answered.

Riku sighed and said weakly, "I asked him to train me."

"WHY DID YOU ASK HIM TO TRAIN YOU? OF ALL PEOPLE?" Yakumo and Megumi yelled.

Kenshin looked confused at this.

"Ummmm Sanosuke why don't you take Riku inside for some rest?" Kenshin asked still confused.

Sanosuke sighed and said, "I guess that's enough for today."

Yakumo helped Riku inside not very happy about Riku's state. Later Yakumo was standing watch outside of the dojo door. Yakumo sighed to herself before lying down.

"I'm bored." She said to herself.

"Maybe a fight will do you some good." Sanosuke said coming into view.

Yakumo stood up quickly and was ready to fight.

Yakumo smirked and asked, "Why are you offering?"

Sanosuke smiled and said, "Of Course!"

Both get into battle position.

"What now pinhead?" Yakumo asked.

Sanosuke snarled and charged at Yakumo. She dodged before trying to punch him. Sanosuke side steps and throws a right punch; it connecting with her left shoulder. Yakumo was thrown back but easily regained her balance.

Sanosuke points at Yakumo scowling, "Don't you dare hold back!"

Sanosuke charged again throwing another punch. Yakumo sent up a wall of fire to block the punch. Jerking his hand back, as his hand connects with the flame; Yakumo makes an arch in the fire, walking through, a smirk on her face.

"You said I should not hold back pinhead. Now you're in my element." Yakumo said with her fist flaming.

Sanosuke smiled, "So your right. So let's get this started."

Yakumo threw a punch missing Sanosuke only by a few inches. As Sanosuke punches toward her shoulder again, Yakumo turns just barely dodging and lands a flaming punch in Sanosuke's face. Staggering back some Sanosuke wipes the back of his hand over his face.

"Your pretty good, girl." Sanosuke said smiling, "This might just be worth the effort."

Yakumo sighed, "Well you're definitely not worth my time, pinhead."

Sanosuke chuckled, "we'll see about that pimp squeak."

They both charge at each other with grim determination written on their faces. They both throw a punch, each landing a punch to the others face. Sliding back from the force they stand slowly, both ready to face off again. Sanosuke wiped sweat from his brow noticing that Yakumo's wound had opened once more.

"Not invincible I see." Sanosuke said.

Yakumo snarled, "Are we here to fight or comment on each other's appearance?"

Sanosuke shrugged, "Right, well it's your funeral when Megumi gets a hold of you."

Yakumo charges rage in her eyes. She throws another punch aiming for Sanosuke's face again. Sanosuke dodges and throws a punch connecting with Yakumo's jaw, sending her flying back. The sun starts to rise as they both breathe heavily.

"I only have enough energy for maybe one more punch…" Sanosuke said standing slightly off balance.

"Same here…" Yakumo said also a little off balance. "So let's see who wins this pinhead."

They both charge at each other once more, both ready to throw their last punch. Just then the dojo doors open and Kenshin, Kaoru, Riku, and Kairi watched in stunned silence. Their punches connect and they both fly back landing on their backs, unable to move.

"We'll call it a draw this time…" Sanosuke said looking at his bleeding and broken hand.

"Yeah…this time…" Yakumo said holding her wounded side.

"Well that was unexpected…..It usually Sora that gets into the fights or me." Riku said.

Kairi said, "Well yeah but we need to help them."

Kaoru sighed and said, "I wish I could the same about Sano but it usually is."

Kenshin sighed and said, "This one'll get Megumi-dono."

Kenshin went to get Megumi and the others help them into the dojo. When Megumi gets there, anger is written on her face.

"SANOSUKE you idiot. What did you do this time?" Megumi asked.

"It wasn't just me." Sanosuke said pointing at Yakumo.

Megumi looked at Yakumo and said, "You too?"

Yakumo smiled weakly and said, "….Sorry?"

Megumi sighed frowning and got to work. She wacked Sanosuke when she walked over to him. Megumi grumbled as she got to work on them especially when she had to re-stitch Yakumo's side wound. Riku wasn't happy that Sanosuke couldn't train him for awhile.

"Well I taught you the basics so train yourself." Sanosuke said.

Once again everyone went around doing their usual thing with Riku going to train under Sanosuke's watchful eye. It was about dinner time when they found a note from Kaoru. It said:

_Gone out for dinner. Meet us at Beef-Pot House._

_ Kaoru_

So Riku and Sanosuke went and saw that Kairi, Yakumo, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko were there. They all went inside and sat down.

Kaoru asked, "So what do you plan to do when your friend wakes up?"

"Well since there hasn't been any Heartless since Mist's attack….then we'll have to track her down and fight her again." Riku explained.

"So what's up this Mist person?" Yahiko asked.

Riku and Kairi looked at Yakumo who sighed. Then Yakumo explained everything they needed to know about Mist minus the part about her being a princess.

"Do you understand now?" Yakumo asked when she finished explaining.

They all nodded and Sanosuke said, "Well I really don't care unless I'm in on the fight."

Kenshin thought for a moment and asked, "Where do you think Mist will be hiding?"

Yakumo thought and answered, "Probably somewhere that is full of darkness. Where the light can't reach. Why?"

"Then this one will lead you his assistance." Kenshin said.

"No you guy can't come." Riku said.

"Why not?" Yahiko asked.

"Because Mist is too strong for you guys and if something happened then you could—" Yakumo started to say but was cut off.

"HEY YOU BRING MORE SAKE!" someone yelled.

They turned to see four guys standing at the front of the shop. Two of them went into the shop and the other two started to harass the waiters one of them being a little girl.

"That's Tsubame. Hey get your hand off of her." Yahiko said starting to get up.

But before Yahiko could do anything else, Yakumo grabbed her fire sword and went after the guy. Sanosuke and Kenshin went after the other two to take care of them.

"Hey you! Leave them alone!" Yakumo shouted.

They guys looked up and one said, "Why don't you make me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Yakumo said before disappearing.

The guy looked around only to be hit from behind with Yakumo's sword. As that happened more guys came into the shop. The guy stood up and Yahiko went over and joined Yakumo. He took out his wooden sword and got ready to fight. Riku joined Sanosuke and Kenshin; Kairi joined Yakumo and Yahiko. The thugs where the first to charge but they were out of their league. There were sounds of a fight happening then Yakumo kicked one of the thugs out the door. Some people looked inside only to see the group of thugs was lying in a pile.

"Well that was easy." Riku said.

Everyone inside the shop started to cheer and the waiters were thanking them for their help. They decided to go back to the dojo for a little bit only to find out that Sora had woken up. Of course Kairi went over and hugged him.

"Good to see you up and about Sora." Yakumo said walking over to him.

"Yeah so what did I miss?" Sora asked.

Everyone just looked at each other before they started laughing.

Sora was confused and Kairi said, "Don't worry we'll tell you."

They started to explain what had just happened to them. Sora looked surprised when they explained that Yakumo had gotten into a fight with Sanosuke.

After Sora sighed and said, "Man why did I have to be asleep when all of the good stuff happened?"

"Yeah but for once I'd like to go to a world where we only have to worry about Heartless." Yakumo said.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku agreed with her and Kenshin said, "That must get tiring after sometime."

"Yeah but you get use to it." Riku said lying down.

"And this one believes that Yakumo-dono was explaining why we couldn't come with them."

"Ok look the thing is Heartless go for the darkness in people's hearts no matter who they are. We're already in enough danger so we can't let you guys risk your hearts too." Yakumo said.

Sanosuke said, "So what if they come after us then we'll just have to knock them back."

Sora shook his head, "You don't understand….The only thing that can destroy a Heartless is our weapons. Everything else is useless against them."

"And the Heartless that aren't destroyed will just come back as ten more Heartless making it even harder to stop them." Kairi explained.

"And it doesn't matter how strong your heart is either. The Heartless will continue to come after you to pull you into darkness." Riku explained closing his eyes.

"Do you understand now? That no matter how you fight or what you use, you'll never destroy the Heartless. You have to leave this to us so we can free this world from darkness." Yakumo said.

"Hey No Way Are We Letting—" Sanosuke started.

"Sano!" Kenshin said cutting him off.

Sanosuke stopped and looked at Kenshin. Then he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Fine! We'll stay here!" Sanosuke said defeated.

Suddenly an arrow stuck in the ground not too far away from them. Yakumo looked around but didn't see anything. Yakumo stood up and went over to the arrow. Her friends followed her as Yakumo pulled the arrow from the ground. There was a note attached to it. Yakumo took it off and read it. It read:

_Yakumo I know you've been looking for me but I'm starting to get bored. Soon you'll see a heartless that will lead you to me. Then we'll see who will rule this world. In seven days we fight._

Yakumo looked at the note again and said, "Seven days, huh? Fine by me Mist…..that means seven days to get stronger."

Yakumo ripped up the note and looked at the sky. The sun was still pretty high so that meant she still had time to train. Her friends caught her drift and they went off to train. While they did that Sanosuke meet up with Kenshin.

"Kenshin are you sure about this?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes Sano this one thinks so. For now continue to train Riku and be ready to go." Kenshin replied.

Sanosuke humped and said, "You don't have to tell me twice."

Sanosuke walked off and Kenshin smiled. Yakumo and her friends came back when the sun started to set. They saw that Kaoru and the others were waiting for them so they could eat. When it was time for bed, Sora decided to stand watch for Heartless. The rest weren't too sure he was strong enough yet so Kenshin decided to stay with him.

The next few days went in the same pattern. Yakumo would train for the whole day while Riku went to train with Sanosuke. Sora and Kairi would train and help Kaoru out with training Yahiko. At night one of them would take the watch for Heartless while being joined by one of Kenshin's friends. The days came and went very fast and soon only one day was left before their fight.

"The last day….." Yakumo said quietly before she splashed her face with water.

Yakumo sighed and let the water drip from her face. She begins to wonder if she was strong enough to beat Mist. Riku saw her and sighed. Riku walked over to her and handed her a towel. Yakumo looked up and gracefully took it.

"You ok?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking." Yakumo said as she wiped her face.

"About Mist?" Riku questioned.

"Yeah today is the last day after all so let's hope we're ready." Yakumo answered.

Riku nodded and Yakumo asked, "So have has your training with Sanosuke been going?"

Riku smiled slightly and said, "Well let's just say you guys will be surprised when you see what he taught me."

"Really?" Yakumo said with smile.

Riku nodded and Yakumo turned walking away to train. She trained as hard as she could without wiping herself out. After a long day of training Yakumo said that she would take the watch that night without any help. Her friends tried to change her mind but she had already decided. They went to bed and Yakumo started her watch. In the middle of the night Riku woke up and sighed. He quietly got up and went to check on Yakumo.

When he opened the dojo door, he saw that Yakumo was lying on her side. Riku went to take a closer look but was stopped.

"Don't wake her up." Said a voice.

Riku looked to see Kenshin sitting not too far away. Riku quietly walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey Kenshin how long have you been out here?" Riku whispered.

"Since the watch started. At first Yakumo-dono didn't want this one here but soon she fell asleep." Kenshin whispered.

"You know she's going to be mad that you didn't wake her up." Riku whispered.

"This one figured that but this one thought it would be better to let her rest."

"Yeah that's true."

"And you should get some more sleep too Riku-dono." Kenshin whispered with a smile.

"Sure you can handle the watch?" Riku asked.

Kenshin nodded and said, "No worries now go get some sleep."

"Alright." Riku said before he stood up.

Riku walked back into the dojo and went back to sleep. Kenshin sighed and looked around. Yakumo woke up when the light of the sun hit her face. She groaned slightly and rubbed her eyes.

It took her a moment before she asked, "Wait a minute I fell asleep?"

Kenshin smiled and answered, "Yes you did."

"Kenshin why did you wake me up?"

"This one thought it would be best to let you sleep. After all today is the today you guys go after Mist." Kenshin said as he stood up.

Yakumo sighed, stood up, and stretched. Soon everyone else got up and waited for the Heartless to show up. No one talk as they waited and Kaoru canceled training for the day. Suddenly the darkness appeared and a Heartless appeared. It had a fairly muscular, humanoid body. Its crooked antennae were quite long and fell back behind the Heartless. It seems to be rather muscular, and its hands were very large, each one sporting four clawed fingers. Its feet were long and lacked digits. Its body was mostly a dark brown color, and was also lined by several faint, red veins of color.

"A Novashadow?" Sora asked.

"Well I guess that's what Mist sent to lead us." Yakumo said standing up.

They got up and Riku said, "We'll be back as soon as we came."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo walked up to the Novashadow. The Novashadow turned, went under the door, and walked away.

Yakumo opened the door and said, "Ok I don't care how many times I see that, it's still weird."

They closed the door behind them and followed the Novashadow. As they followed the Heartless, they sensed something or someone was following them. But every time they looked back they didn't see anything.

"They must be hiding." Kairi said.

The rest of them stopped and looked around. Yakumo looked around and saw a tree was nearby. Yakumo looked surprised for a moment and then smiled.

"Kairi how good is your aim?" Yakumo asked as she turned to look at Kairi.

"It's pretty good. Why?" Kairi said looking around.

Yakumo walked over to her and whispered, "Do you think you can hit that tree branch?"

Yakumo pointed to the tree branch and Kairi looked at it.

Then Kairi smiled and said, "Of course that will be easy."

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and took aim. Then she threw it and it hit the branch. Kairi grabbed her Keyblade as it came back and then the branch broke. Two figures dropped down with the branch and landed with a thud. It was Kenshin and Sanosuke.

The two sat up and Yakumo asked, "I thought we told you guys not to come?"

Sanosuke answered, "Come on did you really think we would just let you go be yourselves?"

"Well Yeah! I mean after everything we told you, we thought you'd get the hint. Man you really are a pinhead." Yakumo said.

Riku sighed and said, "But at the moment, it would be a waste to send you back to the dojo. Not that you would go anyways."

"That's true but I hope that Yahiko can protect the dojo if anything happens." Kairi said worried.

Yakumo sigh slightly, "He'll be able to. The kid has talent in the way of the sword and, if he puts his mind to it, he should be able to stop almost anything that goes to the dojo."

Kenshin smiled, "You think highly of Yahiko."

"What can I say; I know talent when I see it. Now come on we need to—" Yakumo started.

She was cut off when they heard a shriek. They turned to see the Novashadow backing away into the shadows.

"What was that?" Sanosuke asked.

"The sun light must have scared the Novashadow." Sora stated.

Sanosuke and Kenshin looked confused.

Sora saw the look and explained, "The Heartless hate the light because that's their one weakness. That's why our weapons work well against them. The Keyblades were forged with light even Riku's Keyblade was."

"And my weapon was fused with the power of light by its last owner." Yakumo explained.

Kenshin and Sanosuke looked like they understand and they went over to the Novashadow. It looked hurt and weak.

"Great now what? That Heartless probably doesn't have enough power to guide us anymore." Sanosuke asked frustrated.

"Well then we'll just have to get another Guide." Sora said looking at Yakumo.

Yakumo caught his drift and looked at her wrist. On her wrist was a bracelet but it didn't look normal. It had a head of a fox in the center and the sides were fox tails that wrapped around Yakumo's wrist.

Yakumo looked at Sora and asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Come on Yakumo. You should know how strong Rukia senses are."

"Good point." Yakumo said holding out her wrist.

"Guardian Fox Rukia!" Yakumo shouted.

The bracelet started to glow and turned into a ball of light. It moved away from her wrist to the ground and started to change shape. It turned into a white fox with two tails. The light disappeared and the fox looked at Yakumo.

"Hey Rukia we were hoping you would help us find Mist." Yakumo told the fox.

Rukia smiled and said, "Of course."

Yakumo smiled and Sora got rid of the Novashadow. Rukia smelled the air and then went off. They followed her close behind.

"So that's Rukia huh?" Kenshin asked catching up to Yakumo.

Yakumo nodded and asked, "But why weren't you guys surprised when she started talking?"

"Don't you remember you told us that she could. To tell the truth I didn't believe you until now." Sanosuke said.

"Well there's a shock." Riku said scarcely.

With Rukia leading them, it didn't take that long to get to a building. This was dripping with darkness and Yakumo sighed.

"Yeah that figures."

Yakumo called Rukia back and she turned back into the bracelet. Sora walked up and tried to open the door. Soon he found out that he couldn't so the other went to help. The door wouldn't open.

"Well that's weird. Maybe there's a lock on the door." Kairi said.

Sora looked around and said, "No I don't see one. There has to be a way inside."

"Stand back!" Sanosuke shouted.

They looked to see Sanosuke and Kenshin, with his sword drawn, in a fighting stance. They moved away from the door. Then Sanosuke and Kenshin attacked the door which broke into pieces. Sora let out a low whistle and they went inside.


	11. Heartless of Tokyo III

**Part 3**

Everyone brought out their weapons just in case the Heartless attacked. Then they saw a dozen black creatures with yellow eyes rise up from the ground.

"Shadow? Seriously?" Yakumo asked with a sigh.

"Is that bad?" Kenshin asked watching the Heartless.

"No Shadows are the weakest of the Heartless. This should be pretty easy." Sora answered.

They attacked the Shadows and, as Sora said, it was easy. But then something else appeared causing the Shadows to leave. It was a six-armed beast that boasts a brown and black segmented body and a golden head that bears a strong resemblance to the cobra head on Jafar's staff. He wore a white sleeve trimmed in gold on each arm, a white tunic with puffy gold sleeves over his oddly-shaped upper torso, and white, gold-and-turquoise trimmed pants on his lower body; around his waist is a brightly colored sash in turquoise, decorated with bright orange tassels and a gold apron bearing the Heartless Emblem. His feet appear to be clad in gold and brown shoes at first glance, but the toes are curled into fierce hooks that point down towards the ground. Each arm ends in three sharp segmented talons.

"A Kurt Zisa? Ok this might be a problem." Sora said backing up.

Suddenly they glowed with orbs coming around them and sticking on them.

"It sealed our magic!" Riku shouted before jumping out of the way.

He slashed at them with his swords but thankfully everyone got out of the way. They all attacked but only destroyed one of the orbs that sat in his hands. He quickly slashed at them and hit Sora, Yakumo, Kenshin, and Sanosuke back. Yakumo got back to her feet and jumped at the orb. She brought her sword down as hard as she could and destroyed that orb. The orbs around everyone disappeared and Kurt Zisa fell to the ground in the sitting position. Then his head came out like a snake.

Sora attacked the head and everyone followed his lead. They did a lot of damage but it wasn't enough. Kurt Zisa got up, jumped into the air, and floated above the ground. A shield came around it.

"Sora what came beat this thing?" Yakumo asked.

"In this form Thunder magic and Summons." Sora shouted.

Riku, Kairi, and Sora started to cast Thunder magic while Yakumo, Kenshin, and Sanosuke would attack it physically. Soon the shield went down and Kurt Zisa fell to the ground again. The head came out and everyone attacked it. It was almost defeated when it got back up. Then the orbs reappeared and he attacked with a Sword Spin. Everyone was hit and he came back around hitting them again. He attacked like that a few more time leaving everyone wounded.

"This thing is tough." Sanosuke said standing up.

Sora got up and said, "Come on its almost defeated. We just have to destroy the orbs again and it'll fall again."

"After it falls, let this one handle the head." Kenshin said.

Everyone got up and attacked trying their best to avoid the attacks. Kurt Zisa kept slashing at them but they were able to destroy one orb. Then he did his Sword Spin again hitting everyone once again. The next time it attacked everyone dodged and Kenshin back off getting ready. They attacked and destroyed the last orb. It fell and the head came out.

Kenshin jumped into the air and shouted, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryushosen!"

Kenshin brought his blade down hard onto the head. The head shattered under the force of the blow. The Kurt Zisa fell back onto his back and laid there. Riku jumped and stabbed it with his Keyblade. Kurt Zisa disappeared and the heart was released. Everyone stop to try and catch their breath.

"Wow that was amazing. How did you do that Kenshin?" Sora asked.

Kenshin smiled weakly and answered, "Years of training."

"Ok now that that thing's died what do we do now?" Sanosuke said wiping the sweat from his brow.

Yakumo reached into her pockets and pulled out a bottle. The bottle was filled with a green liquid.

Yakumo tossed him the bottle, "Here use this."

Sanosuke caught it and asked, "Ok what is it?"

Sora tossed one Kenshin and Yakumo answered, "It's a hyper potion. It'll heal your wounds."

Everyone drunk one hyper potion and wounds were healed. Everyone got up and continued through the building. They didn't meet up with anymore Heartless but they did find another door. This one had a huge lock on it.

"Mist must be behind there." Sanosuke said.

"What was your first clue? Sora can you open it?" Riku asked.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the lock and a beam of light came from the tip. It entered the lock and everyone heard a click. Then the lock disappeared and the door opened.

"That answered your question." Sora said laying his Keyblade on his shoulder.

"Are you ready Yakumo?" Kenshin asked.

Yakumo nodded and they enter the room. It was a big room and at the end sat a throne. On that throne sat Mist but she was dressed differently. She wore a green spaghetti strap shirt, blue jean shorts, and white shoes with black stripes. Mist watched them walk in and stood up.

"Well it's about time you guys got here." Mist said.

"Well we had to deal with your pet." Sanosuke shouted.

Mist smiled and said, "Don't you think that I did that to test the strength of Zanza and the Hitokiri Battosai."

"Zanza?" Riku asked confused.

"Hitokiri Battosai? What are you talking about Mist?" Yakumo asked.

"Our past lives." Kenshin answered.

They looked at him confused.

"This one was named Hitokiri Battosai because this one was once an assassin during the Boshin War."

"I got the name Zanza because of my Zanbato. I use to be a fighter for hire in the Tokyo undergrounds." Sanosuke said.

Yakumo sighed and face palmed, "Oh that explains it."

They looked at her and Yakumo explained, "It explains how come you two are so good at fighting. Kenshin's not a normal swordsman, we saw that by the attack he used on the Heartless. And Sanosuke is stronger than any guy I've ever met. I thought there was something that was the cause of that."

"But these names actually mean very little to us since we met Sanosuke Sagara and Kenshin Himura without those names." Kairi said with a smile.

Yakumo walked forward a little and said, "Come over here Mist so we can fight."

"But first why don't we get ready?" Mist asked as she started to glow black.

Mist charged into the form that they first saw her one. Yakumo smiled and started to glow white. Yakumo's cloths changed into a short red dress and her shoes changed into red boots. Then a pair of fairy wings sprouted from her back.

Mist smirked and asked, "You still have that lame form?"

"So what? I'll still beat you." Yakumo shouted.

Mist smirked again and attacked. Yakumo dodged and shot a fire spell at her. It hit but didn't do much. Her friends tried to attack but Mist knocked them back.

"This battle is between me and Yakumo. No help from the outside." Mist said and she waved her hand.

A barrier came up and blocked out her friends. Sanosuke punched the barrier but nothing happened. Yakumo tried to attack but Mist disappeared. She reappeared behind Yakumo and hit her in the back. Yakumo stayed standing and flew up into the air. Yakumo fired off many fire spells and then threw her sword. Mist put out the fire spells with her wind spells and caught Yakumo's blade. Mist threw it and used a wind spell to make it go faster. Yakumo barely dodged and got her weapon back.

Yakumo jumped up and slashed at Mist. Mist caught the blade before it hit. Yakumo looked surprised and worried. Then Mist tossed Yakumo up against a wall hard. Yakumo started to fall to the ground but Mist got behind her and hit her back again. Yakumo landed with a thud and she groaned. Yakumo pushed herself to stand back up again.

"Ok let's end this." Mist said before she flew up high in the air.

Yakumo followed her as Mist docked an arrow and fired. Yakumo dodged but Mist smirked. Then her bow started to glow black and more arrows shot from it. Yakumo covered her face and she felt the arrows rip into her. The arrows cut her up and Yakumo started to bleed badly. Then Mist disappeared only to reappeared and stab Yakumo in the back with her arrow. Mist got in front of her and kicked her against the wall. That caused the arrow to go deeper into her back. Yakumo fell to the ground and Mist laughed.

"You're too weak to beat me. Just give up." Mist said.

Yakumo pushed herself to her knees, reached back, and snapped part of the arrow off. She tossed it away and pushed her sword into the ground. Using the sword for support, Yakumo forced herself to her feet. She was beaten and bleeding badly.

"I'm not going to give up. It's not over not until I no longer breathe." Yakumo said weakly.

"Fine if that's what you want." Mist shouted.

Mist shot off more arrows but Yakumo was too weak to dodge the attack. But suddenly a light shield came around. Yakumo looked at it surprised and Mist looked confused. Then a faded figure appeared in front of Yakumo clapping its hands. It was a man that was wearing all black. He had thick, shoulder-length, bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald color and he has a purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

Yakumo looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Names Axel."

"Axel?" Yakumo questioned.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind but I'm going to help you out." Axel held out his hand.

The light surrounded the both of them. Yakumo started to glow white again and some of her wounds began to heal. Black armor appeared all over her body and formed to fit it perfectly. A long red dress with slits up the side was the next to appear. Her fairy wing glowed and changed into angel wings.

"Here you'll also need these." Axel said holding out his hand again.

Two orbs appeared in front of Yakumo and one of the orbs absorbed into her hand.

"That one will upgrade your fire spells and the other one will give you a new weapon."

Then two weapons appeared at Yakumo's waist. They were circular and red, with silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped like crosses in the middle.

"There called Chakrams." Axel said before the light started to fade.

Yakumo landed on the ground crouched at first. Then Yakumo stood up ready to fight once more.

"I see. You've upgraded but that won't safe you." Mist said docking another arrow.

Mist fired the arrow and all Yakumo did was move a little to dodge it. Mist fired again and this time Yakumo move head to the side. The arrow went past her neck only inches from it. Yakumo move her head back and smiled. Then Mist fired once more this time adding a wind spell for speed. The arrow hit and cracked Yakumo's armor but that's it.

Mist smiled and said, "Your armor's not as strong as you think."

Then the crack started to disappear. Mist looked upset as the armor repaired itself.

"You were saying." Yakumo said holding out her hand toward barrier.

Her hand glowed and then the barrier went down. Mist looked surprised as her friends joined Yakumo. Yakumo took the weapons into her hands and got ready to fight again. Mist attacked but Yakumo stopped the attack. Yakumo grabbed onto Mist's wrist and pulled it behind her back.

"Hey guys why don't you show her your Eternal Session." Yakumo said with a smile.

Sora and Riku nodded and Yakumo got out of the way. Mist tried to attack but the attack missed. Riku and Sora jumped and started to hit Mist with a flurry of slashes. They surround Mist and attack with a wave of furious stabs. Then Riku and Sora shot balls of energy at Mist. Mist tried to knock them away but it was no use. Then they slash at Mist with a bigger version of their Keyblades. They were surrounded by 11 giant swords slashing Mist with their Keyblades. Finally Riku and Sora throw their Keyblades in opposite sides then the Keyblade began to concentrate energy creating a huge sphere of energy that damages Mist very badly.

"Ok that is still cool." Kairi said.

Mist's wings stopped her from hitting the ground but she tried to attack again. Yakumo knocked her back and fired one of her fire spells at Mist. It did a lot of damage and Mist had trouble standing up. Mist's bow started to glow black again and she fired her arrows. Yakumo lit her chakrams on fire and tossed them around her and her friends. A tunnel of fire appeared around them and Yakumo grabbed the chakrams.

The arrows were stopped by the tunnel and the fire destroyed them. The fire disappeared and Yakumo threw her chakrams at Mist. They hit Mist twice before Yakumo caught them again. Mist fell to her knees and looked at them. Mist got up, charged forward, and slashed at Yakumo. Yakumo dodged but Mist turned to Riku.

"Time to see if this works." Riku said getting ready.

When Mist got close, Riku swing his fist right at her chest.

"You're joking. That wouldn't work." Mist shouted.

As soon as the fist connected, the armor shattered into piece. Mist was tossed back and held her chest. Suddenly Mist coughed up a lot of blood and groaned.

"What was that?" Yakumo asked.

"That was the Mastery of Two Layers. That is what Sanosuke was teaching me." Riku explained with a smile.

Yakumo smiled slightly but then noticed the blood coming from Riku's right hand. Riku noticed too and covered it.

"I warned you about that. I told you that that move can break your hand." Sanosuke said.

"I know. Don't worry I'll be ok and I'll be more careful."

Yakumo nodded and looked back at Mist, "Not as strong as you think you are huh Mist? Looks like it is over for you."

Mist looked upset and said, "We'll finish this another time."

Mist started to disappeared and Yakumo tried to stopped her. But she disappeared into the darkness.

"Where did she go?" Kenshin asked.

"She's gone Kenshin. We probably won't see her again for a while." Yakumo said.

"What? That coward!" Sanosuke shouted.

"You said it Sanosuke." Yakumo form disappeared.

Yakumo nearly double over but she was able to keep herself up. Her friends rushed over to her side and helped her stay up.

"You ok?" Riku asked.

Yakumo nodded and answered, "Yeah just really weak."

Kenshin smiled slightly and said, "Then let's get you back to the dojo. This one is sure that Megumi-dono will take a look at you."

Yakumo nodded weakly and her friends helped her back. When they got back, everyone was waiting. Megumi took Yakumo and fix up her wounds. The worst wound she had was the back arrow wound but it wasn't fatal. After Megumi was done she let Yakumo rest to regain her strength. Megumi wasn't happy about Sanosuke teaching Riku that move but she help with Riku's wounded hand. Three days past after the Mist battle before Yakumo had enough strength to get up again. So that morning she got up and carefully got dressed. Then she went out to meet her friends.

Sora saw Yakumo coming and said, "Hey look who's up."

Riku and Kairi looked up and smiled. Kaoru and Yahiko looked up also. Yahiko had a few bandages around him. Yakumo sighed as she remembered that they told her that Yahiko had taken down a Heartless by himself even if it did hurt him.

Kenshin smiled and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much. And since Mist is gone, I'd say our work is done." Yakumo said.

"It has been pretty quiet here. We'll probably have to go soon." Riku said.

Kaoru asked, "Do you really have to?"

"Yeah there are other places that will need our help so we'll have to help them." Yakumo explained.

Yahiko was training when he wooden sword began to glow. He let go and back away.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Sora you know what to do."

Sora stood up and summoned his Keyblade. A lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light from his Keyblade. It went into the lock, they heard a loud click, and the lock disappeared.

"What was that?" Kenshin asked.

"It means that other worlds are calling for us. That they need our help." Riku said standing up.

"We have to go but is it ok for we come back to visit?" Kairi asked standing up.

"Sure you're always welcome here." Kaoru said.

"Keep up your training ok Yahiko and maybe one day you'll be stronger than us." Sora said with a smiled.

"You bet I will and you better come back." Yahiko said grinning.

"Hey Yakumo!" Sanosuke said.

Yakumo looked at him and asked, "What?"

"You know that battle we had. Well we haven't settled the score yet so you better come back." Sanosuke said.

Yakumo smiled slightly and said, "Sure I'll come back kick your butt."

"Who says you'll kick my butt?"

"Well you're not going to kick mine."

"We'll see about that." Sanosuke said getting ready.

Kenshin smiled and said, "Ok Sano we don't need another fight but do come back."

They agreed and said their good byes. They walked out of the dojo and into the Gummi Ship. Then the Ship took off to another world.

The End


	12. Star Wars: Kingdom Hearts 1st Visit I

**Star Wars/ Kingdom Hearts**

**Part 1**

There was a city that laid in ruins and sounds of battle could still be heard nearby. Dead clones and battle droids lined the streets along with pieces of buildings. Sora fell out of the sky and landed with a thud. Sora sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

He looked around and asked himself, "Where am I now?"

Then Sora heard something or someone coming so he hid behind a piece of fallen building. Sora watched as a teenage girl came running towards him with droids following her. Sora noticed that she had long brown hair and wore a black tank top shirt, white pants, and black shoes. She stopped to fight the droids off and Sora looked at her weapons. She had a sword in her right hand and a strange looking blade in her left hand.

Sora also noticed that the lower half of the girl's left arm was made of gold metal. She was clearly outnumbered but she continued to fight. One of the droid shot at her left hand knocking the blade out of her hand. Sora thought that he saw the blade went back into the handle but he didn't worry about it. It landed far away and the girl got back into a fighting stance. Sora summoned his Keyblade and jumped into the battle.

The girl was surprised for a moment and then fought alongside him. Soon all the droids were defeated and the girl sighed.

The girl looked at Sora and asked, "Thanks for the help but who are you?"

Sora looked at her and answered, "I'm Sora. And you are?"

"I'm Nausicaä Edo." She said as she raised her hand to her fallen weapon.

Seconds later it came flying back and she caught it. Sora stared wide eye as Nausicaä tried to active it.

"Great! Just Great! It's broken!"

Sora finally regained control over his mouth and asked, "How did you do that?"

Nausicaä looked at him a little confused, "It's called using the Force. What? You've never seen the Power of the Force before?"

Sora shook his head and Nausicaä sighed. Then they heard something and saw a lot more droids were coming. Nausicaä placed the weapon on her belt and got into a fighting stance.

"Hold on! You're going to fight? You're outnumbered." Sora said.

"I need to beat them. It's my job as a Jedi."

A new word to Sora so he shook his head, "Well you can't do it if you're dead so let me handle this. Just stay behind me and you'll be fine."

Nausicaä had no choice but to agree as the droids surrounded them. They started to shoot and Nausicaä gasped as she saw a clear dome come around them. The shots were reflected back to the droids but they continued to fire. Soon all of the droids were defeated and Sora put the dome down.

Sora sighed and asked, "They don't have brains do they?"

Nausicaä sighed and shook her head. Nausicaä looked up and saw that a few ships were starting to land in the city.

"Well we should be safe now. Reinforcements just got here so they can take care of the rest of the droids." Nausicaä said sheathing her sword.

Sora put his Keyblade away and Nausicaä told him to follow her. So Sora did and Nausicaä led him to where the Republic forces were. Nausicaä looked around until she saw three people standing in a group. Nausicaä started to run over and Sora ran to keep up. Sora saw that two out of the three people weren't human.

"Master, Master Skywalker, Ahsoka." Nausicaä said bowing.

"Ah Nausicaä you're back and you brought someone with you." Said Master Skywalker.

"The reason I brought him here is because he saved me from some droids. This is Sora." She explained.

Sora smiled slightly not too sure what to say. One of the creatures walked over and said something to him that he didn't understand.

Nausicaä couldn't help but laugh a little as she explained, "It means Hello."

"Oh…umm….Hello." Sora said nervously.

"I'm Nausicaä's master. Master Plo Koon." He said holding out his hand.

Sora took it and shook hands with him.

Then the girl step forward and said, "I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan. The names Ahsoka Tano."

Sora smiled slightly and said, "Nice to meet you. And I'm guessing you're Master Skywalker."

"You can call me Anakin. Where do you come from Sora?" He said.

"Normally I'd lie but I'll tell the truth. I come from another world." Sora explained.

"Which one?" Anakin asked.

"One you've never been to I'm sure." Sora said crossing his arms.

Anakin shook his head and said, "Well then come on. The ship is ready to leave."

Sora looked a little confused and Ahsoka said, "We can answer any questions you have on the ship."

Sora nodded and they got on the ship. That ship took them out of the planet and onto a bigger ship. Once on that ship, Nausicaä and Ahsoka started to explain all they could to Sora. With their help Sora was starting to understand the world a little more. They went to the bridge with the Masters to hear a mission report. They had to explain why Rex looked the same as everyone else but during the report Rex said they saw something weird.

"What did you see?" Sora asked.

Rex pushed a few buttons and two pictures showed up. Everyone looked at them confused expect Sora who sighed.

"What is it?" Nausicaä asked.

"Those are the Heartless and the Nobodies." Sora explained.

This time it was Sora's turn to explain so he did. He explained what they were, what they wanted, and how to beat them. During the explanation, Sora summoned out his Keyblade to make his point. Once he was done explaining Anakin looked at the Keyblade. Then he took it from Sora and took a closer look.

"So this Key chose a kid like you to master its powers." Anakin said.

Sora looked a little upset and held out his hand. The Keyblade disappeared from Anakin's hands and reappeared in Sora's.

"I have mastered the Powers of the Keyblade and trust me it took years to do." Sora said glaring at Anakin.

Anakin didn't say anything and walked out of the room.

Ahsoka sighed and said, "Sorry Sora. My master is always like that."

"Really? And I thought it was just me." Sora said as the Keyblade disappeared.

They all left to wait for the next mission but Sora didn't know where to go. So he started to wonder around the ship, and a few clones pointed him where Anakin and the others were. Sora thanked them and went to the hanger of the ship. Once inside he saw Anakin working on a ship with Ahsoka helping him. Sora sighed and saw Nausicaä nearby trying to fix her lightsaber. Sora walked over and Nausicaä smiled slightly when she saw him.

Nausicaä looked like she was having problems fixing it, "I don't get it. What's wrong with it?"

"Can I take a look?" Sora asked.

Nausicaä nodded and handed it to him, "Ok but be careful with it. It use to be my fathers."

Sora took it and looked at it, "Don't worry I'll be careful. Wow this lightsaber is well built. Your father must have been a great Jedi."

"Yeah was." Nausicaä said with a sigh.

Sora looked at her and she explained, "My father died before I left home. That lightsaber is all I have of him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sora said but Nausicaä shook her head.

Sora sighed and went back to the lightsaber. Sora found out what was wrong but didn't have to tools to fix it. Then he heard a beeping sound and looked in front of him. There was a white and blue droid sitting there beeping. Sora looked confused until a tool popped out of its head. The droid handed it Sora who took it gratefully. Sora asked for a few more tools before handing the lightsaber back to Nausicaä.

She took it and tried to active it. A blue blade came out of the handle and Nausicaä smiled.

"How did you fix it?" Nausicaä asked as the blade went back into the handle.

"Well it wasn't that hard. A friend of mine fixes ships for a living so I learned it from him." Sora explained.

Then the droid started to beep again and Nausicaä smiled, "Yes and thank you R2."

"R2?" Sora asked.

"He's my Astromech droid. His name is R2-D2." Anakin explained walking over.

"But you can call him R2." Ahsoka explained.

"Yes….listen we have a new mission and I talked to the Jedi Council and….*sighs* they said Sora had to come with us." Anakin explained.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yes and Nausicaä you can only use your lightsaber on this one." Anakin explained.

"Ok Master Skywalker." Nausicaä sighed.

"Meet us at the ship when you're ready to leave." Ahsoka said and they walked over to the ship.

Nausicaä took off her sheath and Sora asked, "So they tell you when you can or can't use the sword."

"That's the deal I made to the Council to use the sword in the first place." Nausicaä said before shouting for a clone.

One came over and saluted, "What do you need sir?"

"I need you to put this in my room and be careful with it understand?" Nausicaä asked handing him the sword.

The clone took the sword, saluted again, and went out of the hanger. Sora followed Nausicaä over to the ship, they all got on, and left. Anakin told Sora to keep an eye on the scanners for any droid ships and Sora agreed thinking that he couldn't do much else.

"So what's our mission?" Nausicaä asked.

"We need to take Senator Padme Amidala to another world to sign a treaty." Anakin explained.

"That's it." Nausicaä said.

"They weren't sure what was going on in that world so they told us to go as protection." Anakin explained.

"Ok I know I should know this but who is Senator Amidala?" Sora asked.

"Come on Sora we explained. She's one of the Senators from the Galactic Senate and she use to be Queen of Naboo." Nausicaä explained again.

"Oh right now I remember." Sora said with a sigh.

Sora went back to the scanner and saw that there was nothing out there. They went to Naboo so they could get Padme.

But before they got there Nausicaä explained a few things, "A few things Sora. When we meet the Senator, wait until she talks to you to speak. Then bow and tell her your name. And always call her Senator Amidala ok?"

"Ok Nausicaä I got it." Sora said nodding.

Soon they reached Naboo, landed, and exited the ship. Sora saw a woman walk up to them and guessed that was Senator Amidala.

"Master Skywalker good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Senator. We are your protection for the treaty." Anakin explained.

"I see. Ahsoka and Nausicaä it's good to see you too." Senator Amidala said.

They bowed and the Senator smiled.

Then she noticed Sora and she asked, "And who are you?"

Sora bowed like Nausicaä had told him too and said, "Senator Amidala I'm Sora."

"He's new here but the Council wanted us to bring him a long." Anakin explained.

"Is that so? Well Sora it is nice to meet you." Padme said bowing a little.

Then they boarded the ship and Nausicaä said to Sora, "Good job."

Sora smiled slightly and they took off. Padme was asking Sora a few question and Sora answered them the best he could. They reached the planet and landed the ship. They exited the ship and were met by the people of that world. They looked like half beast half human and they started talking in a weird language.

"Ummm Nausicaä?" Anakin asked.

Nausicaä sighed and explained, "He wants to know who we are and if we are with the Republic."

"Nausicaä translate for me." Padme said.

"Of Course Senator Amidala."

"Greetings I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Senate." Padme explained.

Then Nausicaä started to speak in the people of the planets language. A few of them looked at each other before the leader started to speak again.

"He says he welcomes us to his planet. He wishes to begin negotiation for the treaty right away." Nausicaä explained.

"Of course we shall begin." Padme said and Nausicaä translated.

The leader said something and turned around. Nausicaä explained that they wanted them to follow the creatures.

"Nausicaä how did you do that?" Sora said walking up to Nausicaä.

Nausicaä smiled and said, "In my home world, we have a market where people from all over the worlds come. There were people there that could speak different language so they taught it to me."

"So how many languages do you know?"

"About 88." Nausicaä said casually.

Sora looked surprised and said, "Really? Wow I don't even know two."

"It's good for a Jedi to know a few different languages but no Jedi has known that many."Ahsoka explained.

"It helps when there isn't a translator droid around." Padme said.

Sora smiled a little before Anakin said, "By the way Sora, in the time of negotiation is a very difficult time so—"

Sora cut him off with a sigh, "I get it Anakin. Keep my mouth shut."

Sora looked away and Anakin just sighed. Soon they got to where the leader what to negotiation to take place. Sora stayed over with Anakin and Ahsoka and Nausicaä stayed with Padme. It seemed like everything was going well for a few minutes until the leader said something.

"Uh oh." Nausicaä said.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"He said there have been black creatures seen in one of the temples." Nausicaä explained.

"Black Creatures?" Padme asked confused.

"Oh right we never explained. We need to talk to Master Skywalker for a minute." Nausicaä said before talking to the leader.

The leader let them talk to the others so they went over to them.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I think the Heartless are here." Nausicaä answered.

"What? Are you sure?" Sora asked.

Nausicaä sighed and said, "The leader said something about black creatures inside one of the temples."

"Anakin explained the Heartless to Senator Amidala. I'll handle the explanation to the leader." Sora explained.

"You sure that a really good idea Sora?" Anakin asked crossing his arms.

"Trust me I've had to explain it enough time to many different people. Nausicaä can you translate for me?" Sora said with a sigh.

"Sure no problem." Nausicaä said.

"Good luck Sora." Padme said.

Sora nodded and they walked over to the leader. Anakin started to fill Padme in about what was going on and Sora explained the Heartless to the leader. Nausicaä was impressed with how Sora was talking to the leader. Soon the leader told them to do something and let them leave. Outside Sora and Nausicaä met up with Anakin and the others.

"Ok we have some good news and some bad news." Nausicaä explained.

"What's the good news?" Anakin asked.

"The good news is the leader will sign the treaty if we get rid of the Heartless." Sora explained.

"So what's the bad news?" Ahsoka asked.

"The bad news is the people have seen Count Dooku near the temple." Nausicaä explained.

"Really?" Anakin asked.

Nausicaä nodded and said, "It looks like we have a fight on our hands."

Sora looked around and asked, "Hey where's Senator Amidala?"

"Here." She said and they turned.

Padme was wear a white jumpsuit and holding a blaster in her hand.

"I guessing you're coming who us." Anakin said.

Padme smiled and said, "Of course there's no way I'd miss this."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry Sora. Senator Amidala can handle herself in a fight." Anakin said.

Sora sighed slightly and Nausicaä told them to follow her. They started walk towards one of the three temples on that planet.


	13. Star Wars: Kingdom Hearts 1st Visit II

**Part 2**

They got to the one they needed and got out their weapons. They stepped inside ready for anything to come at them.

"I don't sense any Heartless." Sora said quietly

"Doesn't mean there not here." Anakin said.

Sora rolled his eyes and looked around. Soon after all of them were inside, the doors closed behind them and locked.

"Yeah that figures." Anakin said with a sigh.

They continued on and soon were met by Heartless and droids. Working together they easily took them out before moving on. They made sure to stay in the shadows so they wouldn't be spotted easily. But once again they were met by more Heartless and droids. They fought them off but more came from both sides blocking them off.

One of the droids shot Ahsoka in the shoulder so they moved to a hall to get out of the gun fire. It took a little longer but soon the droids were defeated and Sora took out the Heartless. Sora went over to Ahsoka and saw that the gun shot had gone fully through her shoulder.

"Ahsoka are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"I think so." Ahsoka said.

"The wound is bleeding pretty badly. I can stop it." Sora said.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"Watch." Sora answered then placed his right hand on Ahsoka's wound.

His hand started to glow a light green and it went into the wound. After a few seconds, Sora removed his hand. The wound was gone along with any trace of it being there.

Ahsoka looked at her shoulder and asked, "How did you do that?"

"It's a healing trick I picked up along the way. Anyone else need healing?" Sora said looking at them.

They all shook their heads and got ready to go again. It took awhile before they met up with more but only droids this time. They took cover and blocked the droids attacks.

"Nausicaä do you have any droid poppers on you?" Anakin asked.

Nausicaä reach into a pocket and pulled out a metal orb.

"What's a droid popper?" Sora asked.

Nausicaä smiled and answered, "You'll see."

Anakin and Nausicaä a single button and they started to beep. Then they threw them at the droids and it land in front of them. The droids looked at it and some even started to shot at it. Then a wave of energy came from the orb and went it to the droids. All the droids fell moments later and Sora looked surprised.

"Whoa." Sora said looking at all the droids.

"That's what a droid popper does." Anakin said.

"Cool." Sora said.

They walked pass the defeated droids ready for more to come. They walked into a room and saw many droids and Heartless there.

"Yeah that figures." Sora said with a sigh.

They started to fight them but there were too many. Sora got shot by one of the droids and barely dodged an attack from a Heartless. Sora looked around and saw that everyone was having problems. But they kept on going no matter what happened. A Heartless snuck up behind Sora and jumped him.

"Shoot!" Sora shouted trying to fight it off.

Suddenly the Heartless was lifted off his back and was flown towards Anakin. Anakin got ready and slashed at the Heartless. The Heartless was destroyed and a heart appeared. Sora sighed and got back into the battle. After a while Sora slashed at the finally droid destroying it. Sora sat down on the ground along with everyone else trying to catch their breath.

"Ok this is becoming harder than I thought it was." Sora said.

"Well no one said it would be easy. This is the life of a Jedi. Come on we have to keep moving." Anakin said standing up.

Everyone got up and left the room. Sora was a little bit behind still worn out by the long and hard battle. Sora started to wonder if they would be able to stop these guys. Sora shook his head knowing he had to stop the Heartless no matter what happen.

"Sora! Keep up!" Anakin shouted.

Sora looked to see he had fallen way behind and ran to catch up with them.

"Still a little worn out?" Nausicaä asked.

"Yeah a little." Sora said.

"Don't worry. Stick around us long enough and you'll get use to it." Nausicaä said with a smile.

Sora looked at Nausicaä and smiled back. But then he noticed a droid standing not too far away. Nausicaä noticed too but continued walking. Sora hesitated a little before following them. Sora noticed a few more while they were walking.

"Uh Anakin you think were walking into a trap?" Sora asked keeping his eyes on the droids.

"Possible." Anakin said.

Sora sighed and said, "Anakin we're passing a lot of droids."

"I know." Anakin said and Padme shook her head.

"Well shouldn't we do something about them?" Sora asked.

Anakin smiled and said, "Well if you're so worried about them go right ahead."

Sora looked back, saw the droids were coming, but kept walking. One of the droids though they had them so it raised its blaster. As soon as it had, Sora knocked it out of its hand and slashed it in two. Anakin turned to watched and shook his head. Sora defeated the last of them and looked back at Anakin.

"He's learning." Padme said with a smile.

"Yeah he learned to destroy their weapons first." Anakin said.

"What can I say? I learn fast." Sora said smiling.

Anakin slashed at the wall and a Heartless fell to the ground. Anakin stabbed it and it disappeared.

"But you missed one." Anakin said turning away.

Sora sighed heavy and said, "Great he came even do my job better."

"He shows off a lot." Ahsoka said.

"It's hard to believe he's a Jedi sometimes." Nausicaä said to herself.

They followed Anakin defeating a Heartless and droid even now and again.

"Hey Sora didn't you say that there were Heartless and Nobodies in that picture?" Nausicaä asked.

"Yeah why?" Sora asked.

"Well why haven't we seen any yet?" Nausicaä asked.

"Well sometimes Nobodies don't show up at all. It all depends on who is controlling them." Sora explained.

"So if the person doesn't want them here then they won't come." Anakin said.

"Yeah and just because we haven't seen them yet doesn't mean they're not here." Sora said.

"Great." Anakin said with a sigh.

They came to another door and carefully opened it. They looked around and saw that Count Dooku was in the room. They immediately went into the room and were ready to fight. Count Dooku only smiled and snapped his figures. Four creatures appeared ready to fight.

They had well-muscled, bronze-colored upper body, with thin upper arms. Their forearms are mostly covered in large, cylindrical, silver gauntlets, while its blocky hands are black. Their waist and upper legs are silver, while its lower legs are cylindrical and grey. The silver and grey halves of their legs are separated by a steel blue knee brace. Their head is rather small, black, and cylindrical. They wear a silver helmet on its head, which also sports a small, steel blue diamond on its front.

"Oh no." Sora said looking at all of them.

"What are these things?" Anakin asked.

"Berserker Nobodies. They are not easy to beat." Sora explained.

The Berserker Nobodies attacked and everyone move out of the way. The battle was on and the Berserkers slashed their weapons into the ground. That caused a shockwave throwing everyone back. Sora quickly got up, knocked one of their weapons away, and grabbed it. He used the weapon against them taking out one of them.

The other three attacked again knocking them back again. It took a long time before the last of the Berserkers were finally gone. Sora collapsed to his knees trying to catch his breath. Everyone was tired from the fight so Nausicaä looked around. Nausicaä saw that Count Dooku was gone which didn't surprise her very much.

"Guys where's Senator Amidala?" Nausicaä asked still looking around.

"No." Anakin said looking around.

"Dooku must have grabbed her while we were fighting." Ahsoka said.

Everyone got to their feet and Anakin said, "Come on we have to find her."

"How?" Nausicaä asked.

"I don't know but we have to find her." Anakin said.

Sora thought for a moment and said, "Wait I have an idea."

"What's your idea?" Nausicaä asked.

Sora brought out his Keyblade and explained, "I can use the Keyblade to trace the light that is in Senator Amidala's heart. Then we can find her before something bad happens."

"How do you know that will work Sora?" Anakin asked.

"Trust me. I've done it before and I know it will work." Sora said.

"Fine." Anakin said.

Sora held out his Keyblade right in front of him and said, "Keyblade show me the way to Senator Amidala."

The tip of the Keyblade started to glow and a beam of blue light came from the tip. It went straight and then turned left to go to another door.

"So I'm guessing we just follow the light?" Ahsoka asked.

Sora said, "Yeah."

So they went to the door and it opened to reveal that the beam had gone down the hall. They followed it until they met up with more droids. They took them out and continued to follow the light beam. They got to another door and opened it. Once again they saw Count Dooku and they rushed in.

Second after they were in, Dooku disappeared into a black portal.

"Ok what was that?" Nausicaä asked.

"Dooku used the power of darkness to get away. He's the one controlling them." Sora said.

"So we beat Dooku and the Heartless will go away." Ahsoka said.

Sora nodded and they continued on before coming to another door. Sora looked at the beam and saw that it was getting brighter.

"Come on we're close." Sora said walking towards the door.

Sora went to open it but once his hand touched the door he saw something. There was something invisible blocking the door.

"We can't get out." Sora said.

Anakin brought out his lightsaber and tried to hit the door but it didn't work.

"Great now what?" Anakin said.

Sora looked around and said, "There has to be a reason the barrier is up."

They looked around and Anakin groaned, "There's nothing in this room."

"Well the barrier isn't going to go down until we find out what we have to do." Sora said.

"And what if it doesn't go down and we're stuck in here. What do we do then Sora?" Anakin said.

Sora sighed and said, "Look it will go down. We just need to—"

"And while we waste time during that something could happen to the Senator." Anakin said upset.

Sora glared at Anakin and said, "Look I know what I'm talking about. I've been tracking Heartless for years now."

"And I've been tracking droids and I know how they work. They lure someone into a trap and then kill them." Anakin stated.

Sora was about to say something when Nausicaä cut him off, "We don't have time to be fighting each other."

Sora sighed and then saw something. Sora knew he wasn't seeing things because everyone looked. A black portal appeared and a Heartless came out.

"That's it. A Shadow Heartless?" Sora asked.

Then the Shadow started to grow bigger. It had a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs were rather short and its feet were very thin and curl upward. Its arms were quite long, and it had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There was a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's chest. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes were visible.

"Oh Darkside haven't seen him in a while." Sora said getting ready.

"You fought him before?" Anakin asked.

Sora shrugged and said, "A few times. It has one weak point: Its head."

Darkside attacked and everyone moved. Then Nausicaä tried to use the Force to bring Darkside down but it didn't work. Darkside swung its massive hand at Nausicaä knocking her to the wall. She fell to the ground dazed but not badly hurt. She got back up and ran back into the fight. Anakin used the Force to get Ahsoka to the head so she could get in a hit.

"Alright." Anakin said.

"He's not going down that easily." Sora explained ready to fight.

Darkside took the hit, threw Ahsoka off, and swung its hand at Anakin. Anakin tried to move but got hit. His lightsaber went flying and landed across the room. Anakin started to get up only to see Darkside's massive hand coming at him faster. He waited for the hit but someone stopped Darkside's attack.

Sora was standing in front of Anakin with his Keyblade above his head. The Keyblade had caught the massive hand nearly forcing Sora to his knees.

"I can't hold him. Hurry up." Sora struggled to say under Darkside's strength.

Anakin quickly called back his lightsaber and jumped to his feet. Anakin jumped onto Darkside's arm and started to run towards the head. Darkside put more pressure on Sora forcing him to one knee.

"Come on Anakin hurry." Sora was still struggling.

Anakin jumped into the air and brought down his lightsaber hard on its head. It hit was so hard that Darkside stumbled back. Anakin used the Force to help him land on the ground and rushed over to Sora. He was on his hands and knees still gripping his Keyblade.

"Sora you ok?" Anakin said.

Sora nodded weakly and said, "I think so."

Anakin helped Sora to his feet as Nausicaä and Ahsoka finished off Darkside. Darkside started to fall forward but disappeared before getting to any of them. A giant heart flew up into the air and disappeared. The barrier on front of the door went down and Anakin sighed.

"Ok you were right."

Sora smiled and they opened the door. It led them to another room where they saw Senator Amidala. She was on the ground and passed out. They rushed over to her and made sure she was alright. She was and it didn't take long before she woke up.

"Where's Dooku?" Sora asked.

"He's gone. I don't know where he went." Padme said.

Anakin looked around, "Well it doesn't look like there's anywhere he could have gone."

"Can't Sora track him?" Nausicaä asked.

"No. If Dooku only has darkness in his heart, then I won't be able to." Sora explained.

"So we lost him?" Nausicaä asked.

"Basically." Anakin said.

Since they couldn't go any farther they decided to leave. They didn't see any Heartless or Droids in the temple so they went to the leader to give him the news. The leader kept to his word and signed the treaty. By the time that was all done it was nighttime and the leader offered them to stay until morning.

They agreed and Anakin gave a report to the Jedi Council. That morning Anakin went to wake up Ahsoka, Nausicaä, and Sora. He found them in one room. Ahsoka was sleeping in a chair with her arms folded on a desk. Nausicaä was sleeping in another chair with her head lying on the back of the chair. Sora was sleeping with one arm on a table and his head lying on the other arm.

Anakin shook him head and went over to Ahsoka.

"Hey Ahsoka wake up." Anakin said shaking her by the shoulder.

Ahsoka woke up and Anakin went over to Nausicaä.

"You don't have to. I'm already awake." Nausicaä said lifting her head.

Anakin looked over at Sora and Nausicaä asked, "So who's going to wake him up?"

"I'll done it." Anakin answered walking over to Sora.

"Hey Sora wake Up. Sora!" Anakin said.

Sora wake with a started and was sent falling to the floor. Nausicaä and Ahsoka can't help be laugh a little as Anakin shook his head.

"I'm ok. I…um….I meant to do that." Sora said standing up.

"If you say so." Anakin said shaking his head.

They went of the room and met up with Padme. They went to their ship and took off for Naboo. After Padme was home, the Keyblade started to glow a long with Anakin's lightsaber. A giant lock appeared in the sky so Sora shot a beam of light into it. They heard a click noise and it disappeared.

"What was that?" Nausicaä asked.

"That means I have to go." Sora said.

"Well feel free to come back." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah if you ever want to beat up some droids again, you know where to find us." Anakin said.

"I'll keep that in mind Anakin and thanks for all the help." Sora said holding out his hand.

Anakin smiled and shook his hand, "Same to you. It was good working with you."

"Oh by the Sora I found this. I think it's for you." Ahsoka said pulling something out.

Sora took it and saw that it was a keychain. It had a sliver chain and a handle of a lightsaber at the end.

"Thanks Ahsoka. Well see you guys later." Sora said before running off to his Gummi Ship.

They waved good bye and watched him take off.

On the Gummi Ship:

"So Sora what was that world like?" Yakumo asked.

"It was pretty cool. I even got a new keychain." Sora said holding it out.

"So what does the Keyblade look like with the keychain on it?" Riku asked

Sora shrugged and said, "I don't know. I was just about to try it."

Sora summoned his Keyblade and put the keychain on it. The Keyblade glowed for a moment changing shape. It stopped and Sora that the silver part of the Keyblade disappeared. Then he looked at the handle and saw that it was a lot more advanced than before. Sora saw a red button on it and knew what to do. He pressed the button and a green blade shaped like a top of a key appeared.

"Wow that looks so cool…..what is it?" Yakumo asked.

"Ever heard of a Jedi?" Sora asked and his friends shook their heads.

Then Sora launch into a story of what had happened in that world explaining everything they needed to know.

The End


	14. Trouble in Central 1st Visit I

**Trouble in Central**

**Part 1**

Once again four beams of light appeared and revealed Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo. They saw that they were down a dark alley so they walked out. They looked around and saw many things.

"Hey what are these things?" Sora asked pointing to a machine.

"That's a car. I read about them in one of the books in my home world." Yakumo said.

"So what do they do?" Riku asked.

"They just transport people from place to place." Yakumo explained.

Sora walked out a little more but then ran into someone. Both fell to the ground and sat up. Sora looked to see a boy that couldn't be very old and a giant suit of armor behind him.

The boy looked upset and shouted, "Hey watch where you're going will you?"

Sora glared at him and said, "You watch it."

The suit of armor walked forward and asked, "Brother are you ok?"

The boy nodded and stood up, "Yeah I'm alright."

The suit of armor looked at Sora and the others, "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you guys around here."

Sora stood up and said, "Yeah we just…umm…"

Yakumo stepped in, "We just got off the train this morning. So we're still pretty new here."

The boy's face soften slightly and said, "I'm Edward Elric and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric."

Yakumo thought for a moment and said, "Let me guess something happen to you guys and your brother needed to be put in that armor right?"

Ed nodded weakly and said, "Yeah we have to get going. Come on Al."

"Ok brother. Good bye." Alphonse said waving.

They watched them going and Yakumo started to think again. Sora sighed and looked around.

Sora gasped and said, "Guys look."

They looked and saw a Shadow was on the ground. It went off in the same direction that the Elric brother went.

"It's going after Edward and Alphonse." Riku said.

"Come on let's go." Sora said starting to run.

They followed the Shadow down another alley only to find Edward and Alphonse surrounded by the Heartless.

"Come on we have to help." Kairi said.

Edward and Alphonse were trying their best to fight the creatures off but it was no good.

Edward jumped out of the way and asked, "Darn it. What the heck are these things?"

"I don't know. What do we do brother?" Alphonse asked knocking one away.

"I don't know Al. It's like every time we beat one of these darn things ten more come in their place." Edward said backing towards his brother.

The creatures got closer and jumped at the brothers. The brothers were ready but something got to the creatures first. A sword went through the creatures and destroyed them releasing three hearts. Yakumo landed in front of them.

"What The? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ed shouted.

"Saving yours lives now let us handle this." Yakumo said slashing away another Heartless.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi joined Yakumo and fought off the Heartless. Soon they were all gone and the last of the hearts disappeared. Yakumo sighed and sheathed her sword.

Yakumo looked at the brothers and asked," You two ok?"

Ed glared, "Yeah we're fine but what the heck just happened? What were these darn things and how the heck could you destroy them?"

"Take it easy." Sora said.

"No not until you start explaining." Ed said still glaring.

"Look we can't explain here. Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Riku asked.

"We have an apartment." Al said.

"That will work. We'll explain there." Yakumo said.

"Yeah you better. Come on follow us." Ed said.

They followed the brother until they got to a building. They went inside and went up stairs. They went into the first door revealing a small apartment. It had to only three doors and a living room. There were a few chairs and a desk. Ed closed the door after everyone was inside and glared at them.

Yakumo sighed, "Ok we get it. We need to explain. Sit down it's kind of a long story."

Everyone sat down and they started to explain. Ed looked like him didn't believe a word they said while Al listen with interest. When they finished explaining Ed sighed.

"Do you really expect us to believe you?" Ed asked.

"Well kind of. See everything that had happened to you, we thought you'd believe us a little bit." Yakumo said.

"Come on brother." Al said.

"No Al. Look there is no way that they are traveling from world to world defeating these darn things with a giant Key." Ed explained.

"It's called the Keyblade." Sora said.

"Whatever."

Yakumo thought for a moment before asking, "If we showed you a Keyblade, then would you believe us?"

Ed shrugged and Yakumo asked, "Would one of you mind?"

Sora smiled and held out his hand. He made sure that Ed and Al were watching when the Keyblade appeared in his hand. Ed's eyes went wide as Al jumped a little.

"How-How the…" Ed asked still looking at the Keyblade.

"We already explained this Ed." Sora said as the Keyblade disappeared.

"So everything you said was true." Al said.

They nodded and Ed sighed again. Ed put his hands on his face and sighed once more.

"This…This changes everything…..everything we've known….."Ed mumbled.

Yakumo smiled slightly and said, "Ed it's ok. Everyone goes thought this when they first hear about this. But it'll make more sense soon so don't—"

Ed cut her off standing and shouting, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KINDDING ME? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE. AFTER EVERYTHING WE LOST AND NOW WE FIND OUT ABOUT THIS CRUD."

Ed looked really mad and Yakumo looked confused. Yakumo looked at her friends and they also had the confused look.

"Ummm…..Ed….I…I think it's your turn to explain." Yakumo said quietly.

Ed started to calm and sat down again. He started to tell the tale of their own story. When he finished they just looked at him. Ed and Al stayed silent not wanting to look at them.

"Wow….." Sora said.

"I thought our lives were dangerous but this takes it." Yakumo said.

"Yeah." Ed mumbled.

Riku sighed and said, "We should probably stay nearby for a while just in case more Heartless show up."

"You can stay here. We might not have a lot of room but you can still stay." Al said.

"Thank you. Don't Ed everything will be ok." Yakumo said smiling slightly.

Ed looked away unsure about this whole thing. The next morning Ed told them they had to go somewhere. He didn't give them much of a choice or much more information. They got to a larger building and Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Yakumo stopped walking.

Ed looked back at them and asked, "What?"

"We're not going in there until you tell us what we're doing here." Yakumo said.

Ed sighed heavy and said, "Ok look I'm taking you to see Mustang."

"Mustang?" Sora asked.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. He's my brother's boss." Al said.

"Hey I don't have to listen to that jerk!" Ed shouted.

"Brother you forget that you do and that he knows about what happened to us." Al explained.

Ed glared slightly and said, "Anyway I think it would be good if he knew you guys were here…..If he doesn't already know."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

Ed shrugged and said, "Mustang always finds out what we're up to somehow so it wouldn't surprise me much if he already knew."

They looked at each other and followed Ed inside. Ed told them to wait there for a moment because he needed to find out if Mustang was in his office. It wasn't long before he came back and they went to Mustang's office. They knocked, someone called for them to enter, went inside, and they greeted a person. Sora and other guessed that was Mustang and went inside the room. Ed closed the door, was about to tell Mustang who they were, but Mustang cut him off.

"You're Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo correct?" Mustang said pointing at each of them.

"How did you know?" Riku asked.

"Someone came in a little while ago saying that you were coming. He said that you were like different from the people here."

"Wait who was this guy?" Sora asked curios.

Mustang sighed and answered, "Short, had a tail, and had big round ears."

"King Mickey." Riku said and they all agreed.

Now it was Ed and Al's turn to look confused.

"King Mickey is like our boss. He tells us which worlds have Heartless so we came go and stop them." Sora explained.

"Ok well this meeting was quick." Ed said turning towards the door.

"Hold it Full Metal I'm not done. He said that I should give you these when you came." Mustang said tossing something at Sora.

Sora caught it and looked at it. It looked like a sliver pocket watch but it had King Mickey's symbol on it. Mustang tossed one to Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo.

Ed took a look and said, "Hey those look like the sliver pocket watches you give to State Alchemists."

Mustang shrugged and turned away. That caused Ed to glare at him.

"Ummmm what's an Alchemist?" Sora asked.

"People who use Alchemy." Mustang said not turning around.

"Mustang they won't know what the heck that means. Darn…..Ok Alchemy is a science that we use in this world." Ed explained.

Al looked like he was going to explain more when the door came open.

"Colonel Mustang!" said the man who opened the door.

"What is it Havoc?" Mustang asked turning around.

"That bird escaped again. We're trying to catch it but we can't." Havoc explained.

"You guys can't even catch a bird?" Yakumo asked.

"This bird is different. When we found it, we saw that it was wearing gold armor." Mustang explained standing.

"Armor? Bird? It can't be." Yakumo said to herself.

"Yakumo?" Ed asked before she ran out the door.

When Yakumo saw the bird, she saw that it was a hawk that wore gold armor that had blue symbols on it.

"Haku!" Yakumo shouted before letting out a whistle.

The bird looked at Yakumo and flew towards her. Yakumo held out her arm and Haku landed on the lower part of her arm. Yakumo smiled and gentle padded Haku's head.

"You know this bird?" Ed asked walking over.

"His name is Haku. He's my brother's hawk." Yakumo explained.

"Oh yeah I remember Haku." Sora said as the rest walked out of the room.

"Then I guess we should let you handle that bird." Havoc said with a sigh.

Mustang said they could go so they went back to the apartment. Once they got there, Haku flew off her arm and came to rest on the back of one of the chairs. Yakumo just smiled and let Haku be.

"So you have a brother too?" Al asked Yakumo.

"Yeah he's my older brother." Yakumo said.

"So what is your brother's hawk doing here?" Ed asked.

Yakumo shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe he has a message."

"A message?" Ed asked.

"Yeah you might not believe this but Haku is able to travels from world to world delivering messages to people." Yakumo explained looking at Haku.

Haku shook his head and Yakumo looked confused.

"Well he doesn't have a message so why—" Yakumo started before getting cut off.

Yakumo senses peaked as did her friends. They went outside leaving Ed and Al inside confused. Ed and Al looked out the window and got their answer. Heartless were everywhere and they had to fight them off.

"Come on Al!" Ed said rushing toward the door.

"What?" Al shouted.

"We can't just leave them to fight off all these darn things. We have to help." Ed said before running out the door.

"Brother why do you always have to be like this? Wait for me!" Al shouted before following his brother.

Outside Yakumo kicked away a Heartless before slashing another one. Yakumo quickly looked around and saw more Heartless coming. They were trying their best the fight them off. Then they heard a clap and suddenly large spikes shot up from the ground.

"What was that?" Kairi asked surprised.

Yakumo watched as the Heartless who were hit by the attack had their hearts released. Then Ed and Al came running up to them.

"You guys ok?" Ed asked.

"Yeah we're fine but what was—second thought explain later." Yakumo said getting ready to fight again.

They all attack the Heartless and beat them in no time.

Yakumo sighed and asked, "Ok so what was that thing you used on the Heartless Ed?"

"That was Alchemy." Al explained.

"Wow it had to be pretty powerful if it was able to beat the Heartless." Sora said.

"Ok if you guys want to help us beat the Heartless, then use your Alchemy to beat them." Riku said.

Ed and Al nodded and Yakumo sighed again. No one noticed that one last Heartless was there. The Heartless slowly rose up from the ground and jumped at Yakumo.

"Shoot!" Yakumo shouted as she felt it land on her.

Then suddenly the Heartless was destroyed. Everyone just stood there and looked around.

"Whew that was close. You almost lost your heart." Said a guy's voice.

"Hey who's there?" Al asked.

"Hotaku? Is that you?" Yakumo asked.

Then a man walked into view. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue jean pants, blue gloves, and white shoes. Yakumo smiled and rushed over to him.

"Brother! It's good to see you again!" Yakumo said happily when she got close.

"You too sister. But it looks like you're getting into trouble?" Hotaku pointed out.

"It just got the jump on me." Yakumo stated.

Everyone came over and Al asked, "So you're her brother?"

"Yep I'm Hotaku. And you guys are?"

"This is Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse Elric." Yakumo explained.

Hotaku looked at Alphonse and then at Edward.

He looked at Yakumo and asked "You're going to explain right?"

Yakumo nodded and then thought of something, "Brother why are you here? I thought you were going to stay behind to protect our world."

Hotaku jumped slightly and sighed, "Yakumo I need to tell you something."

"Well let's go inside so you explain." Yakumo said.

Hotaku nodded and followed them inside. When they got inside, Haku noticed Hotaku and flew around happily. Haku flew over and landed on Hotaku's shoulder. Hotaku smiled slightly and scratched Haku's chin.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Yakumo asked.

Hotaku sighed slightly and answered, "Yakumo what I have to tell you isn't good news."

Yakumo sighed and said, "Yeah well I didn't think it would be."

"Then sit down. This might be hard for you to hear."

Yakumo sat down as did everyone else in the room. Hotaku sat down also, sighed one more time, and then slowly started to explain. The news he had shocked everyone is the room.

"You….You've got to be kidding me…." Yakumo said.

Hotaku looked away and Yakumo knew it was the truth.

"So your world is gone?" Al asked.

"Yeah Mist….she…she pushed it into the darkness…..I was lucky enough to make it out of there in time…." Hotaku said sadly.

"How did we miss that? Mist has been in every world we've been to." Sora said.

"She must have done it somehow." Kairi said.

"So what now?" Ed asked.

"We have to save this world and Yakumo's world." Riku explained.

Yakumo sighed, got up, and walked out the door. They watched her and knew that this was hard on her. Outside Yakumo sat down and sighed. She looked around trying to understand what her brother had told her. Yakumo sighed again as she heard someone coming. Well more like something. Yakumo turned around and saw Al standing nearby.

"Hey Al." Yakumo said sadly.

Al walked up to her and asked, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No go head." Yakumo said a little surprised.

Al sat down next to Yakumo and she heard him sigh, "It must be hard hearing about that."

"Yeah…well it's not as hard as you guys telling us what happened to you." Yakumo said.

"Yeah but still hard. So what do you plan to do?" Al asked looking at Yakumo.

"I don't know Al. I thought I was doing everything right. I was stopping Mist and the Heartless in every world we went to." Yakumo explained putting a hand on her necklace.

Yakumo sighed, took off her necklace, and held it in her hand, "You know my mother told me that this necklace would help me with my powers. I've been doing my best and I've gotten a lot better at them. But I still can't seem to stop Mist from getting the drop on me no matter what I do."

Yakumo was upset so upset that she threw her necklace and didn't care where it landed. Al watched as the necklace landed a little bit away and looked at Yakumo. Yakumo was hanging her head and Al sighed. Al stood up, went over, put up the necklace, and went back. Al held it out to Yakumo who only looked up slightly.

"You shouldn't give up. It sounds like your friends might have an idea to save your world from the darkness. Not to mention I've seen your powers in a fight and I know you'll be able to save your world." Al said.

Yakumo looked up at Al and nodded. Yakumo took her necklace back and put it on.


	15. Trouble in Central 1st Visit II

**Part 2**

Suddenly the darkness appeared and Yakumo quickly stood up. When she did, she saw Mist standing there.

"Mist!" Yakumo said anger in her voice.

Mist heard it and started to laugh, "I'm guessing your brother told you what has happened. You should be thanking me; I let your brother go so he could give you the news."

Then everyone else came out and Hotaku said, "What are you doing here Mist?"

"Well I thought you knew. I'm here to get rid of the last things that are in my way." Mist said pointing at them.

Then she summoned a lot of Heartless and the battle started. They were doing pretty good even if Mist kept bringing more and more Heartless. One Heartless even tried to take a heart from Al but it didn't work. Mist saw this and became confused. She snapped her fingers and a Heartless hit Al's head clean off.

"AL!" Ed shouted and they all turned.

Mist started to laugh again and said, "Now I get why the Heartless couldn't take your heart. It's because you don't have a heart. You're just an empty shell with only a soul."

Yakumo walked over and picked up Al's head, "Hey Mist you're wrong."

Mist looked confused and glared at Yakumo," What do you mean?"

Yakumo gave Al his head back and looked at Mist, "He does have a heart Mist even if you can't see it."

Al put his head back on and Mist glared again. She snapped her fingers again and the Heartless attacked again. Everything was going well until a Heartless jumped Hotaku from behind. Hotaku didn't have any time to dodge but Ed pushed him out of the way. The Heartless pushed its claw into Ed's chest and Ed cried out in pain.

"BROTHER!" Al screamed.

"ED!" Yakumo shouted trying to get to him.

The Heartless was absorbed into Ed's chest and he doubled over in pain. Yakumo got to him too late because Ed started to glow black. Yakumo quickly back off and Ed stood up. Ed attacked but everyone got out of the way.

"Well that isn't what I had in mind but I'll take it." Mist said shrugging.

Mist snapped her fingers and Ed attacked again. They dodged and Yakumo got Al out of the way.

"What-What's wrong with him?" Al asked shocked.

"He's been taken over by the Heartless Al but I don't think it's turned him into one yet." Yakumo explained.

"We have to find a way to get that Heartless out of him before it does." Riku said looking at Ed

Dark Ed clapped his hands and everyone jumped slightly. The Alchemy came and they got hit. Mist was laughing again as Ed did more Alchemy. Everyone was lying on the ground slightly wounded by the attacks.

"Alright Edward that's enough. It's time to take Central into the darkness." Mist said walking up to him.

Dark Ed nodded and Mist started to walk away. Ed turned around and started walking away.

Al looked at him and shouted, "Brother! Stop! Please!"

Dark Ed suddenly stopped walking and started to shake.

"A-a-al?" Dark Ed said quietly.

"I knew it. Come on Ed! You have to fight the Heartless inside you! You have to free yourself!" Yakumo shouted after a moment.

Dark Ed held his head trying to get it clear. Then Mist turned around and looked at Ed.

Mist glared and said, "Come on Edward you belong to the darkness."

Dark Ed let go of his head and nodded. Yakumo looked down defeated as Ed walked away with Mist.

Riku got up and asked, "What now?"

"We have to free Ed. That's our first mission." Yakumo said standing up.

Everyone got up and looked towards Central. They went out and saw that so far everything was ok. They needed to find him before it was too later but they also needed a plan. They went down one of the dark alleys but he was nowhere to be found.

Hotaku stopped and Yakumo looked at him, "What's wrong brother?"

"Did you notice that Ed's Alchemy was stronger than before? I know because I saw him use it when I first showed up." Hotaku explained.

Yakumo thought for a moment and Sora said, "It did seem a little stronger than before."

"What are you getting at Brother?"

"I mean something must have boosted the power of his Alchemy which could only be the darkness." Hotaku explained.

Everyone was confused except Yakumo. Yakumo thought about it for a moment longer and then she gasped.

"I GET IT!" Yakumo shouted making her friends jump.

Hotaku smiled slightly and Yakumo explained, "The darkness is a Magical force. Magic is somehow giving Ed's Alchemy a boost. That means it a combo of Magic and Alchemy keeping him under Mist's control."

Riku thought for a moment, "Oh now I get it. Which means if we use Alchemy and Magic together then we should be able to free Ed from the Heartless."

"Right but we have one problem. We don't know any Alchemy." Yakumo explained sadly.

Al stepped up and said, "But I do. I'll help you free my brother."

"Alright. Al you handle the Alchemy and I'll handle the Magic. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo you guys have to find Ed and bring him back here." Hotaku explained.

Everyone agreed and got to work. It took about thirty more minutes to find Ed and Mist. Mist hadn't ordered Ed to attack yet but they knew they didn't have long.

"We have to get his attention." Kairi said.

Sora thought for a moment and smiled, "I think I know how."

Sora stepped up and shouted, "Hey short stuff!"

Dark Ed turned and glared at him.

Sora stuck out his tongue and said, "Come and get me if you can Shorty."

Dark Ed looked mad and chased after them. They ran as fast as they could with Ed right on their heels. They turned down the alley and hid. Dark Ed walked forward but he didn't see anything. Soon he was standing right in the middle of a circle.

"Got you." Hotaku shouted as he jumped out.

Al followed and they both slammed their palms on the circle. The circle started to glow white and Dark Ed looked surprised. Then Dark Ed gripped his head and double over again. The darkness started to react to the light of the transmutation. Dark Ed fell on to his back and then the Heartless came out from his chest. The darkness stopped glowing around Ed as he passed out. The Heartless leapt off Ed and fell into the circle.

It fell down screaming in pain until it finally disappeared. As soon as it was gone Hotaku and Al stopped the transmutation. Al ran over to the unconscious Ed and bent down next to him.

"Brother? Bother?" Al asked shaking him a little.

Yakumo joined Al and asked, "Ed can you hear us?"

Ed groaned slightly and his eye flickered open. They smiled as they saw him wake up.

Ed blinked a few times and asked, "What the heck? What the Heck just happened?"

"You were taken over by a Heartless but you're free now. How do you feel?" Hotaku said walking over.

Ed sat up and shook his head, "I'm alright."

"Brother I'm glad to see you're ok."

Yakumo sighed in relief. Their plan had worked Ed was finally back.

"Well Well." They heard Mist say.

They looked to see Mist standing not too far away. Yakumo stood up to face her and she smiled slightly.

"I didn't think you would be able to find out how to fix Edward but oh well I guess." Mist said still smiling.

"You've lost Mist it's over. Ed is not under your control anymore. And we still have some fight left in us." Hotaku said.

With that everyone got out their weapons and Ed stood up with Al's help. Mist was about to snap her fingers when an explosion went off behind her. They looked to see Colonel Roy Mustang standing there. He had a few other people with him. One of the people had no shirt and looked like he had muscles on top of muscles. The other was a girl with blond hair she had a gun in her hands.

"That's far enough for you." Mustang said.

Mist looked unmoved and asked, "Who are you suppose to be?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang also known as the Flame Alchemist."

"Flame Alchemist?" Sora asked.

Ed nodded and explained, "Everyone who becomes a State Alchemist gets another name. This name usually goes with whatever type of Alchemy someone uses."

"Flame Alchemist? Does that mean he deals with Fire?" Yakumo asked.

Ed nodded and they heard a snap. Another explosion went off and everyone ducked. The smoke cleared and Mist was gone.

"Geez Mustang could you warn us before you do that?" Ed shouted.

"And now Mist is gone." Yakumo pointed out.

"Don't worry we'll find her." The girl said walking up.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm Lt. Hawkeye."

"And I'm Major Armstrong. And worry not we will find this Mist and stop her." Armstrong said.

"We'll help you." Yakumo said.

"And why is that?" said Mustang smugly.

Yakumo looked at Mustang and said, "Because she's my enemy and I need to beat her."

"But you should leave this to the professionals." Mustang said with a shrug.

A vain popped and Yakumo said, "I am a professional. I've been tracking Mist for months now."

"A pretty little girl like you? Yeah right." Mustang said turning away.

Yakumo started to fume and Hotaku had to grab onto her. Yakumo kept struggling to get out of her brother's grip yelling 'Let me at that stupid jerk!'

"Ok sister calm down. They are willing to help us so be nice." Hotaku said smiling slightly.

Yakumo stopped struggling and Hotaku let her go. Mustang called for more troops and they split up into groups. Yakumo went with Hawkeye, Kairi went with Al, Sora went with Ed, Hotaku went with Armstrong, and Riku went with Mustang. They looked all over Central trying to find Mist. Yakumo and Hawkeye soon came to a warehouse.

"You know you shouldn't be mad at what the Colonel said." Hawkeye said looking around.

"Really? Why?" Yakumo asked looking at her.

"He does that to a lot of girls and most of them fall for it. You're one of the first who didn't. You should be proud of the strength you have." Hawkeye said when something caught her eye.

"What is it?" Yakumo asked looking around.

"I thought I saw something." Hawkeye said pointing at a window.

They went inside and looked around. They quickly hid because they didn't see anything in there.

"Strange…..I really thought I saw something." Hawkeye said.

"I know what you mean Hawkeye. I'm starting to sense something but I don't know what it is. Let's have a look around this place but stay hidden." Yakumo explained.

"All due respect I think we should stay together." Hawkeye said taking a quick look around.

Yakumo nodded and said, "Yeah you're right but we have to stay hidden."

Hawkeye nodded and they were off. They did their best to stay hidden but then they heard laughing. Yakumo knew it was Mist and went to find her. Hawkeye followed and then the Heartless appeared. Seconds later Sora and the other showed up and started to fight. Mist showed herself during the fight and Yakumo went off, by herself, after Mist.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my world." Yakumo shouted when Mist stopped running.

"Really? I don't think so." Mist said then the floor started to glow.

Yakumo looked down and saw a transmutation circle on the ground. Yakumo wanted to get out of the circle but she suddenly couldn't move. Then she felt electricity run through her and she screamed. Hotaku heard the scream and tried to get to Yakumo. The Heartless showed up to stop him.

"Get out of my way." Hotaku said slashing them away.

The electricity that went through Yakumo went to her bracelet. It forced Rukia out into the circle. Rukia was lying on the ground unable to move either. Mist laughed as she placed her palms on the circle. More electricity ran through Yakumo and Rukia causing them both to cry out. Sora and the other couldn't do anything to help because of the Heartless in their way. Then something really bad happened.

Rukia suddenly disappeared and Yakumo was in a lot more pain than before. Yakumo's hands started to grow bigger and her finger nails grew into claws. Her feet did the same thing and then fur grew on them. Yakumo screamed again as she felt two fox tails grow as well as fox ears. The last thing to change was her teeth which grew into a sharp point. The circle stopped glowing and all the lights went out in the room.

Yakumo fell to the ground and looked at herself. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her but she couldn't let her brother or friends see her like this. She slowly got up and she found out that she was very sore.

"Yakumo where are you? Yakumo?" she heard her brother call.

It sounded like he was getting closer so Yakumo started to run. She heard footsteps behind her as well as her brother calling out to her. But Yakumo kept running making sure to stay in the shadows. She went outside and found out that night had fallen. Also Mustang's help was there.

"Fire!" Someone yelled as guns went off.

Yakumo barely got out of the way in time but one bullet found its way into her left shoulder.

"Stop! Don't Fire!" Yakumo heard Mustang yelled.

The gun fire stopped and Yakumo looked up. Hotaku was slowly coming near her. Hotaku looked at her and, even thought she was in a dark alley, he could see the blood running down her arm.

"Yakumo take it easy. I want to help." Hotaku said carefully.

Yakumo backed away and suddenly surrounded by light. Hotaku ran forward but got there seconds after the light disappear. He sighed as he saw that Yakumo was gone.

Somewhere else:

Yakumo landed with a thud and landed on her wounded left shoulder. Yakumo growled in pain and looked at the wound. It was bad and she saw the bullet was still in it. Yakumo dug into it with her claws and pulled out the bullet. She was only able to pull out some of it but she didn't care. She put her hand over the wound, got up, and started walking. She had no idea where she was or what she was going to do. She was weak from whatever Mist had done to her and wounded from the bullet.

Things just got worse because it had started to rain. Yakumo sighed and continued walking. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking but she suddenly lost her footing. She went rolling down a hill and into a small river. Yakumo quickly come up and went to the shore. She got onto the land and laid on her back.

"What am I going to do? I'm too weak to do anything and I'm so sore. Not to mention I'm somewhere that I've never been before…." Yakumo said to herself.

Yakumo groaned in pain as it started to increase. Yakumo just laid there letting the rain fall on her. Yakumo's eyes started to close from everything that had happened.

"Hey are you ok?" she heard someone call.

Yakumo forced her eyes to stay open as the person came running up to her. She couldn't see the person very well but she did hear the person gasp when it saw her. The person still bent down next to her and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Can you hear me? Are you alright?" the person said.

Yakumo noticed that the person sounded like a girl and Yakumo groaned in pain. Yakumo wanted to ask for help but she passed out before she could. The last thing she remembered feeling was the person taking her arm, putting it over their shoulder, and lifting her up.


	16. Trouble in Central 1st Visit III

**Part 3**

With Yakumo:

Yakumo was lying in a room on a soft white bed when she started to come to. Yakumo could barely keep her eyes open but she still looked around. She had never been here before and she started to wonder what happened after she passed out. Yakumo tried to move but she was still too weak. Yakumo sighed and then she heard something that sounded like yelling. Even thought the door was shut, she could hear them perfectly.

"I still don't understand why you want to take care of that thing." One voice yelled.

"Because Grandma she's hurt and needs help. And I'm not about to turn my back on her." The other voice yelled.

Yakumo reconnected this voice to the person she last heard right before she passed out. She continued to listen to them.

"And what if she attacks us after you help her."

"Well then I'm just going to have to take that chance huh?"

Then Yakumo heard footsteps coming upstairs and walk up to her door. The door opened and a young girl walked in. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. The girl looked at Yakumo and saw that she was awake.

The girl closed the door and walked over, "Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Yakumo groaned and answered, "Very tired…and still sore."

"You should probably get some more sleep. You were pretty badly hurt. I had to remove a piece of a bullet from your left shoulder." The girl said smiling slightly.

Yakumo nodded weakly and said, "Yeah you're probably right but first can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Resembool." The girl explained.

"Resembool?" Yakumo asked quietly.

The girl nodded and said, "I'm Winry Rockbell by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Yakumo."

"Yakumo? Well Yakumo I'd better go so you can get some more sleep. We can talk more when you awake up again." Winry said heading for the door.

Yakumo smiled slightly and said, "Oh and Winry."

Winry looked back and Yakumo sighed, "Tell your grandma that I'm not going to hurt you guys."

Winry laughed nervously and said, "Oh you heard that. Ok I'll tell her."

With that Winry left and Yakumo sighed once more before falling asleep again. Winry went downstairs and went to the phone. She picked it up and dialed a number. The phone started to ring and she hoped someone would answer.

Back at Ed's Apartment:

"There is no sign of Yakumo anywhere in the city." Said Al as he and Sora walked in.

"That means the spell sent her somewhere else. But I don't get why she ran." Hotaku said with a sigh.

"Maybe she was afraid." Ed said.

Hotaku looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Mist did something to her and it changed her. Maybe she thought that something would happen if you guys saw her like that." Al said sitting down.

"Right but we won't know until we find her. Darn it. If Mustang's troop didn't shoot her maybe we could have caught her." Ed said.

"So where do we—" Hotaku started but was cut off when the phone started to ring.

Ed sighed, stood up, and went over to the phone.

He picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

Someone answered him because he said, "Oh hey Winry. What's the matter?"

They watched him as he looked confused, "Yeah I know that name but how do you?"

The answer come and Ed looked surprised, "What? Are you serious?"

"No no that's great news Winry. Yeah we'll be on the train soon so we should get there by tomorrow. Alright and Thanks Winry." Ed said before he hung up the phone.

He turned to them and said, "Guys I know where Yakumo is."

Hotaku looked surprised and asked, "What? Where?"

"She's in Resembool with Winry."

"Where's Resembool?" Sora asked.

"It's only a train ride away from Central." Al explained.

"Yeah and if we get on the train now then we should be there by tomorrow." Ed explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hotaku asked standing up.

They all went out of the apartment and went to catch the train to Resembool.

Back with Yakumo:

Yakumo woke up again feeling a lot better than before. Yakumo even had the strength to sit up and look around. She saw light coming in through a window and knew that it was morning. She sighed and pulled down the sleeve on her left shoulder. She saw that the wound she had gotten was bandaged up. She pulled the sleeve back up and then her stomach growled. She was pretty hungry but wasn't sure if she had the strength to stand up yet.

Then the door came and Winry walked in. Winry had a tray in her hands and she closed the door.

"Good you are awake. Here I brought you some food. I figured you'd be hungry." Winry said setting the tray in front of Yakumo.

Yakumo couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Winry."

Yakumo ate and felt a little better. After Winry said she needed to check the wound so Yakumo let do her job. As Winry was unwrapping the bandages, Yakumo had a questioned in her mind.

"Ummm Winry…I hope you don't mind me asking but…why did you help me?" Yakumo asked carefully.

Winry looked at her for a second and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well look at me. It's clear I'm not human but you still want to help." Yakumo said confused.

Winry caught the confusion in her voice and smiled, "To me it doesn't matter if you're human or not. I helped you because I wanted to. And besides I've seen my fair share of weird."

"What do you mean?" Yakumo asked.

"Well being friends with Ed and Al is not that easy." Winry explained.

"What? Do you mean Edward Elric and his brother Al?" Yakumo asked.

Winry nodded and said, "Yeah I'm the reason Ed has an arm and a leg."

"Yeah he told us about that. It's too bad about what happen to them." Yakumo said sadly.

"So they told you huh?" Winry said as she rewrapped the wound.

Yakumo nodded and said, "Yeah they told us."

"There done. The wound looks like it's healing well. It should be healed soon." Winry explained.

"Thanks again Winry." Yakumo said.

"No problem." Winry said with a smile.

Winry told her that she had other things to do so she left. Yakumo didn't mind because she had a lot to think about. She was starting to wonder if her brother was even worried about. She won't be surprised if he wasn't. She was pretty sure her friends were except Ed and Al who barely knew her. But it was her brother that she was wondering about. Yakumo curled up into a ball and started to think.

On the Train:

"Ed are we there yet?" Hotaku asked.

Ed groaned and said, "No but we should be there soon. So just hold on for a little bit longer."

"Hey Ed did Winry tell you if Yakumo was ok or not?" Riku asked.

Ed jumped slightly and answered, "Darn it. I forget to ask her but she didn't tell me."

"I hope she's alright." Kairi said.

Hotaku looked out the window, "You and me both Kairi."

Two more hours passed before the train came to a stop.

"We're here." Ed said standing up.

Everyone got up and left the train. Ed and Al started to lead them through Resembool.

"Winry's house isn't too far away from here. We should get there soon." Al explained.

"Good." Hotaku said.

Ed looked at Hotaku and said, "You know you seem really worried about your sister."

"Well yeah Ed. I mean the last time I saw her, she had blood running down her arm so yeah I'm worried." Hotaku snapped.

"Calm down. I know you're worried. I mean I would be too if anything happened to Al. Your sister is probably trying to figure all this out so she's going to need you there." Ed said looking away.

Hotaku looked at Ed a little confused but then he smiled, "Yeah I'll make sure of that Ed."

Ed smiled also glad that Hotaku caught his point. Soon a house appeared a little bit head.

"There it is." Al said.

They picked up the pace a little bit and soon they got there. A dog was lying on the porch and looked up at them. The dog started to bark and ran over to them. Ed and Al greeted the dog and went to the door. But before they could knock, the door came open and Winry was standing there. Upstairs Yakumo heard the dog barking and stood up. She went to the window and looked around.

She quietly gasped when she saw her brother and her friends standing at the door. She watched as Winry let them inside. Yakumo went and sat back down on the bed.

"How did they know where I was?" Yakumo asked and then it came to her, "Winry!"

Yakumo sighed and shook her head. Downstairs everyone came inside and Winry closed the door.

"I guess you're Winry. I'm Hotaku Yakumo older brother. Is Yakumo ok?" Hotaku said.

Winry smiled, "Don't worry you sister is doing fine. The bullet wound she got is almost healed and she has most of her strength back."

"Well that's good to hear." Kairi said.

"Where is she Winry?" Al asked.

"She's upstairs in one of the rooms." Winry walked over to the stairs and shouted, "Hey Yakumo! Your brother and friends are here!"

Yakumo heard Winry's calls but didn't move. There was still too much to think about and to figure out.

"Huh? She must have fallen asleep." She heard Winry say.

"It's ok Winry. We'll just have to wait for her come down." Sora said.

Yakumo sighed again and laid back on the bed. She started to think again and sighed once again. Then her fox ear twitched and Yakumo looked around. The darkness appeared in the room and then Mist appeared.

"Oh I do not need this right now. What do you want Mist?" Yakumo said getting up quickly.

Mist laughed and looked at the door, "Well it looks like your brother is here….but I wonder how he will act when he sees you?"

Yakumo looked away and said, "Shut Up."

Mist laughed again and asked, "Is that all you can say?"

Mist waved her hand sending a huge gust of wind at Yakumo. Yakumo tried to brace herself but she was thrown against the wall. Seconds later another attack came and it rammed her right through the wall. Yakumo landed with a thud and sat up. Mist attacked again and Yakumo dodged. Mist did this a few more times pushing Yakumo back. Then a Heartless hit her in the back causing her to fall forwards.

Yakumo rolled out of the way of another attack and got kicked in the gut by Mist. Yakumo slowly got up as Mist walked towards her.

Mist pulled out an arrow, "You're done for Yakumo."

Mist charged at Yakumo and Yakumo can't get out of the way.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hotaku yelled as he knocked Mist away.

"Brother?" Yakumo said quietly.

Hotaku smiled at her and turned back to Mist standing in front of Yakumo. Mist rubbed her jaw and stood up.

"Well Hotaku I didn't think you would come to save that thing." Mist said with a smile.

Hotaku smiled right back and said, "Why won't I?"

Mist looked surprised as did Yakumo.

Hotaku smiled, "I don't care what my sister looks like Mist. As long as she still has her heart than she's still my little sister. And I made a promise to protect my little sister."

Mist didn't like that answer and charged again. Yakumo quickly got up and helped Hotaku push Mist back. Hotaku's weapon changed into a lance and Yakumo went for her Fire Sword. That's when Yakumo saw that she didn't have it anymore.

(Author's Note: Hotaku's weapon is special because it can change into any weapon that he has been trained to use. Just thought I'd let you know.)

Yakumo growled lightly and looked at her claws. She thought maybe she could use these instead of her sword. Yakumo charged and slashed Mist right in the chest. Mist stumbled back in pain and Yakumo smiled. The smile faded when she looked at her claw. Instead of Mist's blood being red, it was pure black.

"Black Blood?" Yakumo asked.

"Yeah that's it. I'm almost there." Mist said smiling.

Yakumo gasped and said, "You're turning into a Heartless."

Mist nodded and said, "And the transformation is almost complete. Think about this Yakumo. If I'm this strong then think of how strong I'll be as a Heartless."

"You're not going to get that chance." Yakumo said charging again.

Mist disappeared before the attack hit and Yakumo looked around. Then they heard a scream from the house.

"Darn it!" Ed shouted as he rushed towards it.

"Winry!" Al shouted following Ed.

They all followed expect Hotaku. Hotaku stayed outside and Yakumo knew what to do. They got inside to see Mist had a hold on Winry with one arm and an arrow in the other hand. Mist held the arrow close to Winry's throat. Yakumo noticed that Ed looked really mad.

"You let her go!" Ed shouted but didn't make a move.

"No and if any of you move then she dies. Now put away your weapons." Mist said glaring at them.

Yakumo nodded at them and the Keyblades disappeared. She was hoping her brother would hurry as Ed made is arm sword disappear too.

"There our weapons are gone. Now let go of Winry." Yakumo said.

Mist smiled and said, "Yeah don't think so."

Mist started to back away and Yakumo hoped her brother would do it soon. Suddenly an arrow went right through Mist neck. Mist released her hold on Winry and fell to the ground. Winry went over to them and Ed made sure she was alright.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Nice shot Brother."

Hotaku jumped in from the window and sighed, "That was not an easy shot."

Ed glared, "You called that one pretty darn close didn't you?"

Yakumo sighed and Winry reasoned with Ed saying that they had no choice. Ed still didn't like it but he seemed to calm down a little. Then they heard movement and looked to see Mist starting to get up. She was covered with black blood and looked like she was barely holding on. Then she glared at them before disappearing into the darkness.

They let her go thinking that won't be the last time they saw her. The black blood that was on the floor disappeared as soon as Mist did. A little later, after Ed had to fix the giant hole in the wall, they were outside helping Yakumo train with her new form. Yakumo found out that she had increased speed, strength, and agility. They also found out that their magic was boosted thanks to the pocket watches that King Mickey gave them.

They would have to make sure to get Hotaku one also. It had been two hours since Mist disappeared and the gate hadn't appeared.

"Maybe that means we can leave when we want to." Riku said standing up.

"Do you have to go?" Al asked.

"We get that question a lot. And the answer is always yes." Sora said as he called for the Gummi Ship.

"But we'll come back. Most likely when we find a way to fix Yakumo." Kairi said.

"Can Yakumo even leave in that form?" Ed asked bored.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we Ed." Yakumo said smiling.

They said good bye and went from to meet up with the Gummi Ship. To Yakumo's relief she was allowed inside the ship. Once everyone was inside, the ship closed the door and took off for another world.

The End of 1st Visit


	17. The Real Yoma's In The World

**The Real Yoma's in the World**

Five beams of light came down on a new world. Sora was the first to walk out and look around. He saw an old style little town with a number of people walking around enjoying life. Sora went back to his friends who looked up when he came up.

"Well it doesn't look like a hustle place at least." Sora said.

"Not a lot of places do until the Heartless come." Riku said.

Yakumo sighed and looked at her claw. Only a week ago did Mist manage to fuse her and her Guardian Fox Rukia together and she was still getting use to it. They were supposed to be on their way to Radiant Garden to see if Merlin can find away to change them back to normal.

"Alright let's go them." Hotaku said.

Yakumo nodded but said, "Guys maybe I should stay in the shadows for now."

"Why is that?" Riku asked.

"Look at me. In a peaceful place like this could easily be turned upside down if they don't like what they see." Yakumo explained.

"But Yakumo—" Hotaku started.

But Yakumo cut him off, "No buts. Look I'll be careful and I'll stay close. Once we're out of the town I'll join up with you again."

Hotaku sighed and said, "Alright but if you have any problems call for us ok?"

"I know brother." Yakumo said.

So they all went off on their own ways. Yakumo kept her friends to the left of her while staying in the shadows. It was pretty easy to do except for a few times where she had to quickly hide to avoid someone. She saw that they were almost through the town when her fox ear twitched. Yakumo looked around but didn't see anything. Then she sensed something…..something that wasn't normal. Yakumo went to check it out but still stayed in the shadow.

When she got close, she could hear something eating something but she wasn't sure what. Yakumo carefully looked around the corner and saw a horrible site. A human woman was lying on the ground covered in blood and a horrible creature standing over it. The creature had blood dripping down its mouth and it was eating something. Yakumo really didn't want to know what it was eating as she started to back away from the creature.

Yakumo started to quietly back away from the site when her foot snapped a branch. Yakumo gasped as she heard the creature come running and then suddenly it was standing in front of her. Being this close Yakumo could tell that it was twice as tall as she was.

The creature smiled, "Well its looks like I have more to eat. But I've never seen a human like you before. Guess it will make you more enjoyable."

Yakumo looked a little scared as it attacked. Yakumo barely got out of the way and tried an attack. Her claws dug into its arm but it didn't seem to do much at all. The creature swiped at Yakumo with its hand hitting Yakumo. Yakumo slammed against the wall and slid to the ground. The creature came over and grabbed Yakumo's throat. It lifted her up tightening its grip on Yakumo's throat.

She tried to get away but she can't get herself free from the grip. The creature seemed to laugh as it raised its other hand towards Yakumo's stomach. Yakumo was really getting scared thinking this creature was going to kill her. Suddenly a blur of silver came right in front of Yakumo surprising her. The arm was cut off causing Yakumo to fall to the ground. Yakumo sat there confused and saw a person in front of her.

It was a man that was wearing weird looking black armor and had a very big sword in his hand. The creature screamed in pain as purple blood shot from the wound. The creature tried an attack and Yakumo looked scared. But the man only raised his blade and slashed at the creature cutting right through its head. More purple blood shot from the new wound as it fell it the ground. It didn't get back up and Yakumo sighed in relief. The man filched the blade to get the blood off it and then turned to Yakumo.

Yakumo flinched hoping the man wasn't going to turn on her. The man looked at her and looked confused.

The man walked up to her and held out his hand, "Are you alright?"

Yakumo blinked surprised before taking his hand. He helped her to her feet and sheathed his sword.

Before Yakumo could say anything they heard, "Yakumo!"

Yakumo looked to see her friends and brother running up to them.

"Brother!" Yakumo said rushing over.

"Brother?" the man asked quietly.

"Yakumo are you alright? We heard something coming from over here and came to check it out. That's when we saw you and that person here." Hotaku explained.

"Yes I'm fine brother thanks to that guy. He saved me from that creature." Yakumo explained.

"What is that thing?" Sora asked looking at the defeated creature.

"It's called a Yoma." said that man walking up.

"A Yoma?" Kairi asked.

"The name means demon. It's the demon that lives in this world." The man explained.

Yakumo shivered slightly, "That name fits. They're definitely worse than the Heartless."

"The Heartless? What is that? Another type of Yoma?" the man asked.

"Yes and no." Riku said.

Yakumo sighed slightly, "We'll explain things but first we should try and see if we could do anything for that woman."

"Woman?" the man asked.

"Yeah there's a woman around the corner covered in blood. Can we do anything for her?" Yakumo said.

Kairi was going to answer when the man asked, "Was the Yoma eating anything before it attacked you?"

Yakumo nodded and the man sighed, "Then it's too late to do anything for her."

"What do you mean?" Hotaku asked.

"Yoma's survive by eating the guts from a human." The man explained.

They looked surprised and Hotaku asked, "Is that what it was going to do to Yakumo?"

The man nodded and Yakumo said, "Then I owe you my life….um…..you never told us your name."

"Raki."

"Raki I'm Yakumo and this is my older brother Hotaku. These are my friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"Nice to meet you all. I think it's time we share information." Raki pointed out.

They agreed and told their side of the story. Yakumo even told Raki that she was fused with her Guardian Fox. Raki seemed to understand quickly which was good. Then Raki explained all about the world they were in and more about the Yoma's. He even told them of the Claymores which were supposed to defeat the Yoma's.

"You know Yakumo you remind me of Clare." Raki said.

They had just left the town and walking down one of the roads to the next town.

"Clare? Who's that?" Yakumo asked.

Yakumo saw a pained looked on Raki's face as he explained, "A very dear friend of mine. She was a Claymore but she was the nicest person around. We got separated seven years ago and I've been looking for her ever since."

"She must have been tough to be a Claymore." Riku said.

"She was but she was caring as well. Though I have to admit she took some getting use too." Raki said.

"Sounds like a great woman. I hope you find her soon." Yakumo said with a smile.

A smile returned to Raki who nodded. When nighttime came, Raki told them they should set up camp for the night. They helped do that and started a small fire.

"Hey Raki how often do you see a Yoma?" Yakumo asked.

Raki thought for a moment and answered, "There was one in every village I went to when I was traveling with Clare. Now it's every few villages."

"That many?" Yakumo asked surprised.

Raki nodded, "It's easy for a Yoma to hide in the villages since it can take on the appearance of a human. That's why the Claymores are sent in to defeat them. They can sense the Yoki, which is the energy the Yoma's have, and tell them apart from the humans."

"But you defeated a Yoma. Doesn't that mean you can see the Yoki too?" Kairi asked.

"No I can't. True I can defeat the Yoma's but they have to be in the original form for me to fight them. I can't pick them out from humans." Raki answered.

Yakumo leaned back to think about what Raki had told them. Back in the other village she could easily tell something wasn't right. While her friends only heard the commotion of Raki fighting off the Yoma. She started to wonder if she could sense the Yoki in the Yoma.

"You ok Yakumo?" Hotaku asked.

Yakumo snapped out of it and said, "Yeah brother I was just thinking."

When everyone went to sleep Yakumo was still thinking about the Yoki energy. The next morning they started off again and soon came to a nearby village. Raki told them to stay close so they wouldn't get separated. Raki also warned Yakumo to be careful. Soon they went into the village and the people looked scared of Yakumo.

"It's only because you looked different Yakumo. Don't take it the wrong way." Raki explained.

"I figured that was the reason." Yakumo said with a sigh.

Suddenly Yakumo sensed something and she came to a stop. Yakumo looked around the village trying to find where it came from. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her brother.

"You ok Yakumo?" Hotaku asked.

"Did you guys sense that?" Yakumo asked.

Raki looked confused, "Sense what?"

"That energy!"

They shook their heads and Yakumo sighed, "It must be just me then."

Hotaku patted her shoulder and they continued through the village. Yakumo tried to sense the energy again but couldn't. They weren't in the village over long when they heard a scream. They raced to check it out and saw another Yoma with the Heartless. Raki took care of the Yoma while Yakumo and her friends took care of the Heartless.

After the battle Raki told Yakumo, "You're a good fighter Yakumo."

"I told you I was." Yakumo said.

"So there was a Yoma in this village too. Think there are more?" Sora asked.

"There might be. We should stick around just to make sure there aren't anymore." Raki explained.

They agreed knowing the Heartless could show up again also. Yakumo looked at the dead Yoma wondering if that's what she was sensing before. She decided not to worry about it for now. They went to a hotel to get a few rooms. The people in the hotel didn't like the look of Yakumo so Raki had to explain that she was not a Yoma. They still didn't like it but they let her stay there.

Yakumo sat down on one of the bed and looked at her claws, "Do I really look that much like a Yoma?"

"Hey you don't look like a Yoma. People here and all over are scared of Yoma's and hate anything that they think are Yoma's. Look, even Claymores are feared when they just pass through a village." Raki said.

"Why? They defeat the Yoma's for the villages." Sora said.

"Sora people fear what they don't understand. The Claymores, Yakumo are things not many people understand. If one person shows fear than other people join them so they'll feel better about it." Riku explained.

"Riku's right." Raki said.

Yakumo sighed and then suddenly sensed something again. It was the thing from before only a lot stronger. Yakumo went over to the window, climbed out of it, and jumped onto the roof. Yakumo glanced around the village and sensed it coming from the right.

"Yakumo what's going on?" Raki shouted from the window.

"I sense something….something really powerful. It's coming from over there." Yakumo said pointing to the right.

Raki looked and said, "Then let's go check it out."

"We'll be down in a minute. We'll join you down there Yakumo." Riku said.

Yakumo nodded and jumped off the roof. Yakumo easily landed on her feet and caused a few people the call out. Yakumo ignored them as her friends came out. Yakumo led them to where she had sensed it with the sense getting stronger as they got closer. Suddenly the Heartless appeared and they had to fight them off. But when they were gone, more took their place.

"There must be a strong energy nearby that's bringing them here." Riku said.

"Or someone could be controlling them." Sora pointed out slashing a Heartless.

Yakumo slashed a Heartless, "I don't think Mist would be crazy enough to come to this world with the threat of being eaten."

"Do you think a Yoma could be controlling them?" Kairi asked.

Then it clicked and Yakumo said, "That's it. A Yoma must be controlling the Heartless here."

"Then we need to beat that Yoma." Raki said taking out a Heartless.

"Alright Yakumo and Raki you guys go take care of the Yoma. We'll handle Heartless out here." Hotaku said.

"Alright good luck." Yakumo said before rushing in.

Raki followed her and soon they turned a corner. They were in a place with very high walls and an overpass. Then they saw a massive Yoma that was almost three times as tall as they were.

It looked at them and laughed, "You're here to stop me aren't you?"

Raki stepped forward and attacked. The Yoma blocked the attack and used an attack of his own. Raki was hit and slammed on the ground. Yakumo attacked the Yoma but it just swatted her away.

"This one is more powerful than the last one." Yakumo said.

Raki got back up, tried an attack, but the Yoma grabbed him. The Yoma swatted Yakumo away again and slammed Raki into the wall. That caused Raki to drop his sword and Yakumo's claws to get stuck in the walls. Yakumo got them loose and fell to the ground. Then she got idea, an idea so crazy she hoped it would work.

"Hey you Yoma freak." Yakumo shouted.

The Yoma turned to her and she stuck her tongue out, "You can't get me."

The Yoma growled and attacked still holding Raki. Yakumo dodged the attack and went for Raki's sword. She picked it up and found out it was lighter than she thought it was. Yakumo jumped and slashed the Yoma's arms that held Raki. The arm came off and Raki fell to the ground.

Yakumo landed in front of him giving him back his sword, "so we even?"

"Even." Raki said.

Yakumo turned back to the Yoma and jumped out of the way of an attack. Then she attacked but it didn't do much. Raki tried to stand but pain shot through his body. Raki looked back at the battle and saw Yakumo was doing pretty well against the Yoma. Until the Yoma's claws grew and shot at Yakumo. She missed most of them but one. The last one shot straight through her knee going all the way through.

She felt the bone in her knee shatter on the impacted. The Yoma smiled and threw Yakumo at the wall. But Yakumo dug in with her claws to lessen the blow. Yakumo knew that her plan would be complicated do to her wounded knee but she was going to go for it anyways. Yakumo jumped to the other wall to dodge an attack and went up a little higher. She kept doing that going higher and higher while dodging attacks.

Raki watched this and thought of Clare. Yakumo was fighting to outdo the Yoma just like Clare would have done if she were there. Finally Yakumo came to the top of the wall out of the way of the Yoma's attacks. Yakumo was breathing heavy it wasn't easy to get up there.

The Yoma growled and said, "Get down here or I kill your friend."

Yakumo smiled a teethy grin and said, "Fine I will."

Yakumo jumped off and pointed her claws down at the Yoma. She was falling fast and gaining more speed. The Yoma saw this and raised it arms over its face to block her. But it didn't work as Yakumo went right through them and into the Yoma. Its head was cut wide open and blood spewed from the wound. The Yoma fell to the ground but there was still no sign of Yakumo.

Until the back of the Yoma started to move. Then two claws came up and ripped through the back. Yakumo lifted herself out completely covered in Yoma blood. Yakumo used her right claw to wipe the blood off her face before she smiled a teethy smile. Raki smiled slightly knowing she was different than Clare.

"Clare would have never done anything like that." Raki said to himself.

Then they heard, "Hey!"

They looked to see her friends nearby as Sora said, "The Heartless are gone."

"Good and the Yoma is dead." Yakumo said.

Hotaku asked, "Whoa what happened to you Yakumo."

Yakumo looked at herself, "Well I just did a nosedive into the Yoma."

Raki forced himself to stand and went over, "It was a gutsy move and it worked."

Kairi stepped forward, "Come on you guys. They're probably hurt and Yakumo needs a bath."

"You don't know the half if it." Yakumo and Raki said.

They looked at each other and smiled. They all laughed and they left. When they got back to the hotel Yakumo took a shower as Kairi helped Raki out. Yakumo breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the Yoma blood wash away. Hotaku used magic to get the Yoma blood out of her cloths. Yakumo got back into her cloths and Kairi helped her wounds. Her knee was healed and the bone was fixed.

"I'm glad all of this is over." Yakumo said.

"For you, yes, but I have a long way to go, to find Clare." Raki said.

Then Raki's sword started to glow and Sora got ready. A lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light into it. They heard a click and the lock disappeared.

"What was that?" Raki asked.

"That means we have to go but we'll probably come back to visit you." Sora explained.

Raki nodded and said, "You know Yakumo, I think Clare would have liked you."

Yakumo smiled and said, "Maybe. Hopefully the next time we come here, we can met her and find out. Good luck on finding her."

"Thanks." Raki said.

They said good bye and they went off their Gummi Ship. The Gummi Shipp took off and Raki took off for the next town.

The End of The Real Yoma's in the World


	18. Radiant Gardens 2nd Visit

**Radiant Gardens **

**2****nd**** Visit**

The Gummi Ship landed nearby Merlin's place. Sora, Riku, Hotaku, and Kairi walked out of the Gummi Ship as Yakumo slowly followed them. She hoped, even with this new form, someone would know it was her. She stopped outside the door to Merlin's house wondering if she should even go in.

Riku looked at her and asked, "Want us to warn them about this?"

Yakumo nodded, "That might be a good idea. I really don't want to drop this on them without some kind of warning."

Hotaku stated, "Alright then we'll be right back."

Yakumo leaned against the wall near the house as the four went inside. She could hear them talking, telling the gang what had happened to Yakumo.

Then Sora poked his head out, "Ok come on Yakumo."

Yakumo sighed slightly before carefully walking inside. Clearly everyone was surprised but they knew it was her at the least. Merlin came over to her and looked at her.

"There's something very powerful holding Yakumo in this form." Merlin stated.

"Can you tell what it is?" Sora asked.

Merlin pointed out, "I'll need to look through my books and see if I can find something. Sora why don't you and your friends head over to Tron? He might be able to research this for you."

"Got it." Sora nodded.

So they headed towards Tron computer in Ansem's Study. On the way, they had to fight off some Heartless but it wasn't too bad. They got to Tron's computer room quickly and went inside. But when Yakumo tried to enter, a force field kept her back.

Yakumo growled slightly, "Tron! It's me Yakumo!"

The force field didn't go down causing Hotaku to say, "Just stay out there ok? We'll come and find you if we find something out."

Yakumo sighed and nodded knowing there really wasn't much they could do. Tron was good with his defenses and he must not have known that it was Yakumo in that form. Just telling him it was wasn't going to be enough for him to work with. Yakumo walked away allowing her friends to do their research. They went over to the computer wanting to find a way to fix Yakumo fast. Yakumo walked outside of the study and to the ledge that over looked the ruins. Yakumo sighed to herself as she sat down.

Yakumo looked at her claw wondering if she was really just a monster that Tron had thought she was. What if no one could find a way to fix them? Would she be like this forever? A monster in a human body?

"Hello there." said a child's voice.

Yakumo looked behind her and saw a little girl standing nearby. She wore a yellow dress with dress shoes. She had gray hair and gray eyes.

Yakumo turned away, "What do you want?"

The girl smiled, "You were here alone so I came to talk to you."

"Look kid. I don't think you get it alright? I'm not like you at all so you shouldn't be talking to me." Yakumo explained.

The girl tilted her head to the side, "Funny you look just like me."

Yakumo sighed roughly and turned to the girl saying, "How in the world do I look like you? Hello I'm part fox."

Then Yakumo noticed something causing her to wave a hand in front of the girl's face. The girl made no reaction and then Yakumo understood.

"Oh I get. You're blind aren't you?"

The girl stated, "Well I may look blind to you but I can see just fine."

That got Yakumo confused and then she remembered how close they were to the ruins. Yakumo stood up and looked around. She didn't see any Heartless yet but it was better to safe.

Yakumo told the girl, "You should get out of here. The Heartless may come after you if you don't."

Yakumo started to walk away before the girl asked, "Well you carry me?"

Yakumo confused at the girl confused before she went back over and picked her up placing the girl on her back.

Yakumo started to walk asking, "What's your name?"

"Lea."

"I'm Yakumo. Hey Lea. What did you mean that you could see? You are blind aren't you?"

Lea smiled, "I don't see the way you do. I see with colors instead of images."

"Really?" Yakumo asked.

Lea nodded, "The grass is purple, the sky is blue, animals are always white, and people are all different colors according to which side they favor."

"Side? What side?" Yakumo asked.

"Darkness, Light, or in between. Light always show up a pure gold while Darkness shows up a pure black. In between shows up as a gray color." Lea explained.

Yakumo was about to say something when Lea pointed out, "Also I can see a little bit of shapes so I at least now what something looks like."

"Just general shapes by the sounds of it. Lea what color am I?" Yakumo stated.

Lea stated, "Pure gold which mean you're on the Light side."

Yakumo was surprised by that answer thinking she would have shown up a black color because of her form. In Tron's computer, Kairi sighed in annoyance.

"This clearly isn't working."

"Tron's computer is usually pretty good but I guess not this time." Sora stated.

Tron came on, "Sorry Sora but there are nothing in the records of this happening before. there's no data to be found."

Riku said, "I wonder if Merlin's found anything out."

Hotaku stated, "Let's go back and see."

With that, they said good bye to Tron and headed back to Merlin's house. With Yakumo, Yakumo looked around trying to figure out where Lea had gone. Lea had managed to get away from her and ran back towards the ruins. Yakumo went after her but lost sight of her.

"Lea! Lea stop messing around! We shouldn't be here right now. It's dangerous." Yakumo called out.

Yakumo heard Lea laughing before Yakumo said, "Lea I'm serious."

Lea voice came, "You know you're not the monster you think you are."

Yakumo looked surprised that Lea had picked up on that so quickly. Yakumo tried to follow the voice but she didn't find Lea.

Lea's voice was heard again, "You're a person full of Light meaning you're a very good person. So what if you have a monster form, you can't change the person you are inside. You can't change things like that very easily."

Yakumo looked around for Lea again before saying, "Alright Lea. I guess you're right. Now will you please come out? We shouldn't be here."

Suddenly she heard Lea scream causing her to call out, "Lea!"

Yakumo went running trying to find out where the scream had come from. With Sora, they had just gotten back to Merlin's place when the Heartless started to show up again. They started to fight them off but soon became out numbered. Still they fought with Leon and the others joining them. Mist stood nearby holding Lea's wrist. Lea struggled to get away from Mist trying to pull her wrist away.

"Let me go!" Lea pleaded looking at Mist.

All she saw was pure black causing her to say, "My friend thought she was the monster but you're the real monster. She'll come to get me just you wait."

Mist snapped at Lea, "Be quiet or I'll turn you into a Heartless."

Lea still tried to get away from Mist as the battle continued.

"There are too many for us to handle." Sora pointed out.

Riku blocked a strike, "We have to beat them though. We can't leave all these Heartless running around."

Hotaku asked, "Yakumo where are you?"

Suddenly the Heartless were starting to be taken down one after another. They saw that it was Yakumo doing it and went to help her. Yakumo saw that Mist had Lea but she needed to deal with the Heartless first.

Lea smiled, "My friend is here now so it's over for you."

Mist snapped, "I said be quiet and just because Yakumo's here doesn't mean anything you brat."

"They'll win." Lea told her.

Mist growled, was about to say something, but had to dodge a strike. Mist pulled Lea with her as she looked to see Yakumo standing nearby.

"Let Lea go Mist." Yakumo told her.

"But the Heartless.." Mist started looking at the field.

Thanks to Yakumo, the numbers had been lessened to where her friends could handle it themselves.

"Give up Mist and let go of Lea." Yakumo demanded this time.

"Make me." Mist stated.

Yakumo growled, "Fine!"

Yakumo attacked Mist again this time aiming on setting Lea free. So she attacked Mist's arm causing Mist to let go of Lea's wrist so she could jump back. Yakumo quickly picked up Lea and jumped down to her friends so she would be safe.

Lea smiled, "I knew you would come Yakumo. Thank you."

Yakumo smiled, "Welcome Lea."

Mist merely sighed and disappeared taking the Heartless with her. Yakumo set Lea down as her friends came over to her.

"Yakumo you ok?" Riku asked.

Yakumo nodded, "Yeah I'm just fine and so is Lea."

"Lea?" Sora asked.

Kairi pointed out, "Most likely the little girl who's with her Sora."

Lea looked at Yakumo who explained, "Lea these are my best friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi. That's my older brother Hotaku."

Lea smiled, "Nice to meet you all."

Just then Merlin came out of the house, "Oh Yakumo there you are. Good. I think I found something that could help."

"What?" Yakumo asked.

"Now you said that Mist used a transmutation circle with her magic correct?" Merlin asked.

Yakumo nodded so Merlin explained, "It's likely she used a magic Alchemy mix to turn you into what you are now."

Riku asked, "Can we change her back?"

"Yes but it will not be easy. You have to create a strong magical and Alchemy force together to undo the transformation." Merlin explained.

Sora sighed, "Merlin you're forgetting something. None of us know any Alchemy in the first place."

"That is way I'm going to teach you how to use Alchemy Sora. You and all your friends. That way you will be able to tell if you are strong enough to pull this off or not." Merlin explained.

They all smiled happy to learn at least a little bit of Alchemy from Merlin. During the training, Lea stayed nearby Yakumo being very cheerful. They started their training but it took a few weeks before they finally had a good grip on Alchemy. Though we they tried to undo the transformation, they found they were not strong enough to pull it off by their selves.

"Now what?" Yakumo asked.

Sora thought for a moment before snapping his fingers, "Wait I've got it!"

They looked at him as he explained, "Ed knows Alchemy also. Maybe he can help us pull this off and undo the transformation."

They shrugged figuring they really didn't have anything else to go with at the moment. Yakumo said good bye to Lea and told her the next they meet she would be in her true form. Lea couldn't wait to see Yakumo like that as she said good bye to them. They all got on the Gummi Ship and went off to Ed's world, hoping he could help them.

The End of Radiant Gardens 2nd Visit


	19. Trouble in Central 2nd Visit I

**2****nd**** Visit**

Near Ed's Apartment:

Everything was peaceful when a small portal opened. A hawk wearing gold armor with blue symbols and a pouch on its back came out of it. Haku looked around and noticed that he was nearby Ed's apartment. He flew over to the window and set down on the ledge. He looked inside to see Ed and Al talking.

"I wonder how Yakumo and her friends are doing." Al said.

Ed shrugged and said, "Beats me Al. They said they'd come back once they found out how to fix Yakumo."

"Brother that was two months ago." Al said.

"They must be having trouble finding an answer." Ed said before hearing a tapping noise.

They looked around as they heard it again. Al looked at the window and saw Haku tapping on the window.

"Ed looks who's here." Al said walking over to the window.

Ed looked confused and joined him.

"Oh it's Haku. What's he doing here?" Ed asked.

Haku tapped on the window again so Ed opened the window. Haku flew inside and landed on a chair nearby. Ed closed the window and Al walked over to Haku. Al carefully patted his head and noticed the pouch on his back. Al reached into the pouch and pulled out a rolled out piece of paper.

"Hey Ed look at this." Al said holding it up.

Ed walked over and Al unrolled the paper. It was a note that said:

_Dear Ed and Al,_

_It's been two long months but we finally found a way to fix Yakumo. The only problem is that we need a lot of help to pull it off. So we're coming back the Central where we hope that you guys can help us do this. We should be there soon so do whatever you need to before we get there._

_From Sora_

"So their coming back? For help?" Al asked.

"I guess so Al. Looks like we're going to have to help them." Ed answered.

Al nodded and asked, "So what do we do with Haku?"

"Well their coming here so we'll just keep an eye on him." Ed said.

Al nodded and patted Haku again. Ed went over to the phone and called Mustang.

"Hello Mustang? It's Ed."

_'What is it Full Metal?'_ Mustang asked on the other end.

"We just got word from Sora and the others. They're coming back to Central to try and fix Yakumo." Ed explained.

_'I see. Thanks for telling me Full Metal.' _Mustang replied.

"I thought I should because we really don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Ed said smugly.

_'Yes I know what happened last time Full Metal.'_ Mustang said before the line went dead.

Ed laughed to himself and hung up the phone. Then Ed and Al went out of the apartment and walked around Central. Soon after getting the note, they saw beams of light coming from one of the alleys. They raced over and were greeted by Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yakumo, and Hotaku.

"Hey you guys good to see you again." Al said.

"I guess you guys got my note." Sora said.

"Yeah and Haku is at our apartment right now." Ed explained as he saw something.

He noticed that Sora's gloves had white transmutation circles on the top of them.

"Why do you have transmutation circles on your gloves?" Ed asked.

Sora looked at his gloves and answered, "We got a little Alchemy training from a friend."

Kairi, Riku, and Hotaku revealed that they also had transmutation circles, but Yakumo didn't have one anywhere.

"I can't really make anything to help me use Alchemy because of this form. But I did get Alchemy training." Yakumo explained.

"That makes sense. Come on let's head back to the apartment. You can explain what you guys need help with there." Ed said before he turned away.

They all followed Ed back to the apartment but little did they know that they were being watched. Down an alley across the street, Mist watched Yakumo and her friends walk away. Something was different about Mist because her shirt was black, had no sleeves, and had a huge Heartless symbol on the front.

"So do you get what you have to do?" Mist asked a figure that just walked up.

This man had darker skin than Mist, a white scar like an X on his face, and red eyes.

"She's with Edward Elric?" The man asked.

Mist smiled evilly and said, "I thought that would get you to do this Scar. Yes she is friends with Edward Elric. So what do you say?"

Scar seemed to think for a moment and said, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill her and all of her friends. If you do, I'll tell you the way to finally help your people stay away from the State Alchemists." Mist explained.

This news surprised Scar slightly and he nodded. Scar walked away back down the alley. Once Mist saw he was gone, she broke out in an evil laugh.

"But once they're dead, then you'll make a fine Heartless for my troops." Mist said before laughing again.

Back at Ed's Apartment:

"So you found out they we need to do a Magic and Alchemy Combo like we did for Ed to undo Yakumo and Rukia." Al said.

Sora nodded and Ed sighed, "It took two months to find that out?"

"No what took two months is we had to learn Alchemy. Merlin, the person who taught us, thought that it would be a good thing if we knew Alchemy before trying the Combo." Yakumo explained.

Ed nodded and asked, "So what do you need from us?"

"Well…even though we've trained for two months…..we can't get the strong Alchemic force that we need to pull this off." Hotaku explained smiling weakly.

"So you're hoping that we'll help you with the Alchemic force?" Al asked.

"Yeah we've seen your Alchemy and we know that it can help us pull this off. Especially Ed's Alchemy." Kairi answered.

Ed shrugged and said, "Sure why not?"

"Thanks Ed." Yakumo said.

Ed stood up and said, "Do we need a special circle to pull this off?"

Hotaku dug into his pack and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Hotaku unrolled it and it revealed a transmutation circle. It looked like a normal circle except it had the symbol of King Mickey in the center. Hotaku handed it to Ed who looked confused at it.

"I've never seen this kind of circle before." Ed explained looking at them.

"Yeah we knew you wouldn't but Merlin says that's the one we need." Hotaku explained.

Ed handed it back to Hotaku and Al said, "Can we do it Ed?"

Ed nodded, "We should only if Yakumo and the other handle the Magic part of the combo."

"Yeah we can do that." Sora said.

Ed walked over to the door, "Come on."

"Why?" Yakumo asked.

"You want to get fix right? I want to get this done quick so things will go back to normal…well our version of normal. So let's go." Ed said walking out the door.

They followed Ed out the door and Yakumo asked, "Do you have some place where we can't draw a lot of attention?"

"There are a few building not in use anymore. We can use one of them." Ed said.

They started to walk towards the building Ed was talking about. As they were going, people noticed the way that Yakumo looked and started to talk about her. Yakumo just sighed not worrying about it and continued on.

"It doesn't bother you?" Al asked Yakumo.

"No I've gotten use to what people say about me in this form so I really don't care anymore." Yakumo explained.

Al seemed to smiled and continued walking next to his brother. Yakumo smiled to herself when her fox ear twitched. Yakumo stopped walking and looked around. The ground in front of her glowed and then exploded. Yakumo jumped back dodging the explosion and the derby. Yakumo looked and saw that the ground was torn up.

"What was that?" Hotaku asked looking at what happened.

Ed rushed over and his eyes went wide. Ed looked around and saw Scar.

"Darn it not here. We have to run." Ed said.

"Why?" Yakumo asked.

The ground exploded behind her and they saw a man walking out from the alley across the street.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"Scar! Come on we don't have time." Ed said before running down the nearest alley.

They quickly followed behind him and Scar followed them. Yakumo looked back and saw Scar's arm was glowing. Then he slammed it into the ground and it was destroyed. They dodged the derby and continued.

"Ed who is Scar?" Riku asked as Scar tried another attack.

Ed dodged and answered, "Scar is a person who goes around murdering State Alchemists. He already killed more than a dozen here and outside of Central. Heck he tried to kill me and Al once."

"So I guess he's not someone you want to face huh?" Sora asked.

Ed shook his head and said, "Trust me you don't!"

Then Scar made the wall in front the crumble cutting off their escape. They turned and saw that he was getting closer. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. A steel wall came up blocking Scar off.

"That won't hold him." Ed clapped again and formed another exit.

Scar quickly got through the wall but saw that they were gone.

"You can't hide. I will find you." Scar said before running off again.

Ed kept his ear pressed to the wall as he heard Scar run off. Ed sighed quietly when he didn't hear footsteps anymore.

"He's gone." Ed said quietly.

They sighed in relief and they sat down. They were hiding in a dark room that Ed had made in the wall.

"What was Scar using Ed? It looked like Alchemy." Yakumo said.

"That because it was Alchemy." Al explained.

They looked at him and Ed explained, "You should know that Alchemy has three steps. Well Scar stops at the second step: disconcertion."

"He says that everything he does is for his God." Al explained.

"So his using his religion to kill people? That not right." Hotaku said.

"To his people the use of Alchemy is forbidden. But since he stops at the second step he's saved by a lope hole." Ed said with a small sigh.

Yakumo started to think, "Does he target anyone else?"

"He only goes after State Alchemist and anyone who gets in his way." Ed explained.

"Why do you ask Yakumo?" Kairi asked.

"I think Scar is after me." Yakumo answered.

They all looked at her and Sora asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Anyone else noticed that he started to attack me first. Also the way he looked, it looked like he wanted me dead." Yakumo said in a shaking voice.

Hotaku noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to get out of here. Ed can you make another way out of here?" Hotaku said looking at Ed.

Ed nodded and clapped his hands. He reopened the wall and looked around.

"Ok it's safe. Come on." Ed said quietly before exiting the wall.

Everyone quickly got out and Ed told them to follow.

"We need to get to Mustang and tell him what's happening. He'll help us get rid of Scar." Ed said keeping an eye out for Scar.

They agreed but the Central Command Center was a little bit away. They didn't get far when the ground exploded again.

"Darn it. He already found us." Ed said.

"So I'm guessing we should run." Sora said.

They all started to run but Scar use his Alchemy to cut them off again.

"We have no choice. We have to try and fight him." Ed said.

They took out their weapons and got ready for a fight. Scar stepped closer and used his Alchemy again. Sora's gloves started to glow and the wind grew very fierce. It was enough to knock Scar back and stopped his attack. Riku's waistbands started to glow and he slammed his fist into the ground. A pillar of rock shot up from the ground lifting him up into the air. Sora used his Alchemy again causing the wind to form into blades.

The blade cut into Scar but it didn't seem to bother him. Scar used his Alchemy along with Ed and both attacks canceled each other out. Yakumo quickly drew a circle and slammed her palms on it. Chains shot up from the ground wrapping around Scar. Scar used his Alchemy to get free and looked at Yakumo.

"She didn't mention you used Alchemy." Scar said.

Yakumo looked surprised, "She? Alright that's it. Who are you working for?"

"She didn't say her name but she seemed to really want you dead." Scar said as he raised his hand.

He brought it down and Yakumo dodged the attack. Scar rushed towards Yakumo but she got out of the way. She tried a slash at his arm but missed. Scar's arm began to glow and tried to attack her. Yakumo barely got out of the way with Scar's arm only coming within inches of her head. Instead it hit the wall and broke it into pieces. Yakumo jumped away and looked a little scared.

Yakumo started to wonder if it was like this for Ed when he first went up against Scar. Scar rushed towards her and tried again but missed again. This time when he missed, he hit Yakumo in the head. Yakumo crashed into the ground as Scar preparing for the finally blow. Suddenly ice shot at Scar and froze him.

That gave Yakumo time to get away and her friends came over to her.

"Are you ok?" Hotaku asked.

"Yeah he hit me pretty hard but I'm ok." Yakumo said holding her head.

Then Scar started to glow and the ice broke away. Ed used his Alchemy but Scar knocked him away. Scar rushed towards Yakumo again but she used her new speed to get out of the way. It is until Scar quickly spun around and tried again. Scar's hand was inches from her chest when she jumped back. Yakumo was breathing heavy and stood up again.

Hotaku and her friends tried to help but Scar's Alchemy knocked them all back. Then he started to try and get Yakumo. She was staying out of his way until his hand was going to touch her left shoulder. She didn't have time to move so she did what she could to reinforce her shoulder. Scar's arm was glowing and he slammed his hand onto her left shoulder.

Seconds after pain passed through Yakumo quickly and her shoulder exploded. Hotaku could only watch as Yakumo collapsed to the ground. Yakumo was lying on her left side, her eyes were blank, and her blood began to pool around her.


	20. Trouble in Central 2nd Visit II

**Part 2**

Scar just smiled as he saw Yakumo lying still on the ground. Hotaku had rage in his eyes, changed his weapon into a sword, stood up, and rushed at Scar. Scar saw the attack and got out of the way.

"You're going to pay!" Hotaku yelled rage in his voice.

Hotaku kept trying to get in an attack but Scar dodged all of the blows. Sora used his Alchemy but Scar stopped it and turned back to Hotaku.

"So you're going to single us out until you kills us. Well I'm not going to let you." Hotaku said going in for an attack.

This one hit Scar right across the chest but Scar didn't care. Ed's Alchemy came but Scar jumped out of the way. Scar hit Hotaku hard causing him to be thrown against the wall. Hotaku slashed with his sword and made Scar back off. This made Riku used his Alchemy and that hit Scar. But he just kept going like nothing was going to stop him.

"What is it going to take to stop this guys?" Riku said angry.

"Probably a lot more than we have." Al said.

"We have to keep going. For Yakumo." Hotaku said glazing at Yakumo's body.

Scar attacked and missed Hotaku. Then Hotaku froze him again but he didn't stay that way long. Scar was going to use his Alchemy when a fireball hit his back. Scar turned and no one could believe their eyes. Yakumo eyes were back to normal and she was on her knees. One of her hands were raised which they guess made the fireball. Hotaku smiled but noticed that her shoulder was still bleeding.

"No that's not possible. You shouldn't be alive." Scar said.

Yakumo forced herself to stand and smiled, "You don't know everything Scar."

Scar looked surprised and Hotaku kicked him away. Then Hotaku stood up and rushed over to Yakumo.

"Are you alright?" Hotaku asked worried.

"Barely…." Yakumo said weakly.

From this close up, Hotaku could see how bad the wound was. Yakumo's shoulder was exploded leaving her shirt tore up and a hole in her shoulder. Hotaku knew she was lucky that she didn't lose her arm.

Her friends rushed over and Ed shouted, "How the heck are you alive!"

"She not out of the woods yet Ed." Kairi said rushing to Yakumo side.

Then they saw that Scar was coming back and tried to use his Alchemy. Ed used his Alchemy to protect them but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"We need to stop him." Yakumo said weakly.

"You're too hurt to fight." Kairi said.

Yakumo smiled and passed a hand over her wound, "I just need to reinforce the wound."

Ed saw something black cover the wound and it seemed to give Yakumo a little more strength.

Hotaku knew what it was and said, "When did you learn that?"

"Merlin taught it to me when we saw him last time. I have to say it really saved my butt." Yakumo said stepping forward.

Scar saw that and stood up, "You're going to die."

"No Scar I'm not. I finally know how to stop you." Yakumo said which surprised everyone.

"No way." Scar said.

Yakumo smiled and smiled, "Don't believe me. Fine then come and get me."

Scar rushed at Yakumo but she didn't move. Scar was inches from her when she used her speed to get to his right side. Yakumo quickly slashed at his right arm cutting deeply into it. Scar and Yakumo stumbled but both stayed standing.

Yakumo smiled again and pointed at Scar, "Now that your transmutation circles are broken, you can't use your Alchemy anymore."

"She's right if any part of a transmutation circle is broken it won't work." Al said.

Scar looked at his arm and saw that part of it was broken. Scar still looked ready to fight when there was another explosion. They looked to Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong plus many troops standing there.

"Darn it Mustang it's about time you showed up." Ed shouted.

"Geez we have this battle almost wrapped up." Yakumo said.

Yakumo vision started to fail but she shook her head slightly. Yakumo knew that she was still weak and probably shouldn't fight anymore. Scar stepped back as some gun shots went off (don't worry they made sure not to hit Yakumo).Hotaku rushed over to Yakumo as she started to fall and caught her.

Kairi rushed over and said, "Don't worry I can handle this."

Kairi dipped two fingers in the blood and quickly drew a circle. She placed five pieces of metal into the ground and drew a star to connect them.

"Quick put her inside." Kairi said.

Hotaku picked up Yakumo, went over, and carefully placed her in the circle. Kairi slammed her palms on the circle and it started to glow. Energy form and connected the metal piece with the energy. Then the light faded and Yakumo moved.

"Yakumo!" Hotaku said happily.

"I stopped all the bleeding but we still need to get her some help." Kairi explained.

Hotaku nodded and carefully picked up Yakumo. Hotaku and Kairi rushed over to where other had gone. Mustang troops were taking care of Scar so they didn't need to worry too much anymore.

"She needs a doctor quickly." Kairi explained when they got closer.

"I can't leave the troops." Mustang said.

"But we can. We'll take you there." Ed said.

"It's not too far from here but we should hurry." Al explained.

"We'll stay here and help out. You got Yakumo some help." Sora said to Hotaku.

"Don't get yourselves killed." Hotaku said before they ran off.

As Al had said, the hospital was nearby and they got there quickly. Ed called for a doctor and they took her in. They told Hotaku he needed to wait while they did what they could for Yakumo. So Hotaku sat down near the door worrying for Yakumo.

Ed sat next to him and Hotaku asked, "Don't you guys need to go back?"

"Mustang will kill me if I leave Yakumo unprotected." Ed said with a nod.

Al sat down also and Hotaku smiled. About an hour passed before Sora, Riku, and Kairi showed up saying they had lost Scar.

"Well we did manage to wound him pretty badly and, thanks to Yakumo, he won't be able to use his Alchemy for a while." Riku explained.

"So any news?" Sora asked.

Hotaku shook his head and then the door came open. A doctor walked out looking tried and stressed. Hotaku quickly stood up and rushed over.

"Is she ok?" Hotaku asked when he got closer.

The doctor looked at him and asked, "What was she hit with? The wound looks so bad she could have lost her arm."

"I know but is she ok?" Hotaku asked again.

"You got her here quickly so there's no threat to her life." The doctor said.

Hotaku sighed in relief and the doctor explained, "She has lost a lot of blood and the wound itself is bad. She's knocked out at the moment but she will wake up in about a week."

"A week?" Hotaku asked.

The doctor nodded and said, "I told you she's lost a lot of blood. Her body needs time to get the blood back."

Hotaku nodded and asked, "Can I go in and see her?"

The doctor nodded and let him in. Sora and the other decided to wait outside when the doctor asked them if they were coming in. Hotaku walked in and saw Yakumo lying on a bed. He walked up to the bed and saw she was pretty badly beaten. She had bandages around her forehead from where Scar had hit her and bandages around her left shoulder.

The doctor walked in and stood next to him, "I should tell you that it is possible that she also has a concussion. She also had internal bleeding but that was stopped before she got here."

Hotaku smiled slightly knowing that Kairi's Alchemy had stopped the internal bleeding. The doctor left leaving Hotaku alone with Yakumo. Even if the doctor said that his sister would be ok that didn't stop him from worrying about her. Hotaku left after a few minutes and saw that Mustang was there.

He walked over to them and Mustang asked, "How is she?"

"Doc says there's no threat to her life and she should be up in about a week." Hotaku explained.

"Well since we lost Scar, I'm going to put a few of my troops outside her room to protect her ok?" Mustang asked.

"That might be a good idea. We don't know if Scar will come back or not and we have to be ready if he does." Hotaku explained.

"What I want to know is who is Scar working for?" Sora asked.

"Mist." Hotaku answered.

They looked at him and he explained, "Did you hear what Scar said. Scar said 'She didn't give her name but she seemed to really want you dead.' And who do we know that really wants my sister dead other than Mist."

They agreed and decided it would be best for them to get some rest. It had been a tough fight and they were all tired. Mustang said that some of his troops would continue to look for Scar.

Outside of the Hospital:

Mist looked on as she saw Hotaku and the other leave the hospital.

Mist growled slightly and said, "Great he couldn't even kill one of them. But if anything he managed to hurt Yakumo badly. They won't be able to fix her in that state."

Mist glanced towards the window that showed into Yakumo's room. She saw that some guards were inside the room.

"I'm not going to be able to kill her without causing a scene. And Scar is too wounded to do anything. He won't even make a good Heartless anymore. Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait." Mist said before she turned away.

She started to walk away and said, "I'll have to be careful not to be seen by anyone for a while."

Soon she disappeared leaving Yakumo alone with the troops. Over the course of the week, Hotaku and Yakumo's friends came back to visit her. The doctor and nurses were taking very good care of her and the troops were doing a good job protecting her. As the days went on Yakumo got stronger and stronger.

A week passed and finally Yakumo's eye started to open. Yakumo's vision was blurry for a moment but she blinked a few time to clear it. Yakumo felt that she was in a lot of pain but she was alive. She smiled slightly hoping that her friends were alive also. Yakumo was still tried so she sighed and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep.

Then an image of Scar appeared in her mind and she remembered everything that had happened. Yakumo's eyes snapped open and she shot straight up. Yakumo felt the pain increase when she sat up. Yakumo cried out in pain and doubled over in pain closing her eyes again. Then she heard the door open and heard someone rush over. The person helped her lay back down on the bed but she was still in pain.

Yakumo felt all of her senses started to go numb as she started to pass out again. Suddenly she felt energy pulse through and the pain disappeared. Yakumo's eyes flickered opened and she saw her brother next to her. Hotaku remove his hand from her forehead and smiled.

"Hotaku." Yakumo said weakly.

"Good to see you awake sister. I thought you were going to faint there for a moment." Hotaku said smiling.

Yakumo smiled and saw that her friends were in the room too.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded and said, "I'm still really weak but I'm ok. What happened to Scar?"

"He's gone and we haven't seen a trace of him since." Hotaku explained.

"Ok so how long have I been out?" Yakumo asked.

"A week." Riku said simply.

"A week?" Yakumo asked surprised.

"Sister you were really badly hurt and not to mention you lost a lot of blood during the fight." Hotaku explained.

"You need time to heal. The doc said you won't wake up for a week and he was right." Sora said.

Ed walked over and said, "I still don't get how you survived that attack."

"Well you see Ed I have this other form. It gives me increases in my power and things like that. Also that form has a powerful armor that protects me. I used that to protect my shoulder from part of the attack." Yakumo explained.

"But how did you learn how to use it outside of your form?" Sora asked.

"Merlin."

"Wow this guy taught you a lot." Al said.

"Yeah Merlin is willing to teach you anything you need to know." Sora said.

"So why did you use that form when we were fighting off Scar?" Ed asked.

Yakumo sighed and said, "I don't know why but I can't use that form when I'm like this. That's why I had to learn how to use the armor without going into the form."

Hotaku sighed and said, "We should probably leave. You still need rest before they let you out of the hospital."

They left and Yakumo went back to sleep.

"I wonder why Mist hasn't tried to attack Yakumo yet?" Sora asked once they were outside.

Riku thought for a moment, "She'll make a scene if she tried and I don't think that's what she wants to do."

"I think Riku's right. Mist knows that if she makes a scene then we'll come in and try to stop her." Hotaku explained.

"And from what you guys told us, Mist wants you guys dead but it doesn't seem like she wants anyone else dead." Ed said thinking.

"She may not but she does want to turn everyone she can into a Heartless." Hotaku said before he stopped walking.

Hotaku started to think again and they looked at him.

Then Hotaku thought of something, "Wait what if Mist told Scar something to go after Yakumo."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Ed what is Scar trying to do by killing State Alchemist?" Hotaku asked looking at Ed.

Ed thought for a moment and said, "He wants to free his people from the State. They killed a lot of his people during the war."

"Do you think Mist could have told him that she knew a way to do that but really meant that she'd turn him into a Heartless?" Hotaku asked.

"I wouldn't put it pass her. Mist is tricky that way." Sora explained.

"So that's why Scar was after you guys?" Al asked.

"I think so Al. But I won't know until we ask Mist." Hotaku answered.

"Scar is not that easily fooled. He must have thought she really meant what she said." Ed said.

"Maybe. Come on we need to get things ready for Yakumo so we can fix her once she's out." Hotaku said.

They started to walk again and Mist peered from around the corner.

"Darn it. They're smarter than I gave them credit for." Mist said before disappearing again.

Hotaku sensed something and turned around. When asked if something was wrong, he shook his head and said it was nothing. In a few days, everything was ready for Yakumo's transformation. But Yakumo wasn't close to being healed. So Kairi started to use her Cure spell twice a day and used Alchemy to fix her clothes. That helped the wound heal fast but it still took two weeks before she was out.

"Finally I've been stick in that room so long I thought I'd go crazy." Yakumo said walking out of the hospital.

Then they saw Mustang standing there holding a box.

"Good to see your back to normal." Mustang said walking up.

"Well I'll be back to my old self soon." Yakumo said.

"Then here. Take this." Mustang said holding out the box to her.

"What for?" Yakumo said looking at Mustang.

"I'm sure you've learn about Equivalent Exchange and I owe you." Mustang explained.

"For doing what?" Yakumo asked confused.

Mustang sighed and forced the box into her hands, "For the time that my troops shot at you. I know you'll get good use out of these but don't use them until you're human again."

With that Mustang turned and started to walk away leaving Yakumo blinking confused. Yakumo opened the box and saw white gloves with red transmutation circles.

Ed saw and explained, "Hey those are the gloves Mustang uses for his Alchemy."

"Really?" Yakumo asked and Ed nodded.

"Thank you Colonel Mustang." Yakumo called before bowing.

Mustang waved his hand to tell them that he had heard. Yakumo took the gloves out of the box and put them into her pack. Then they started to go to where they had set up the transmutation circle for Yakumo.


	21. Trouble in Central 2nd Visit III

**Part 3**

In an empty warehouse deep within Central, Yakumo and her friends were gathered.

"So are you sure that this warehouse isn't in use anymore?" Yakumo asked looking around.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ed said standing next to the transmutation circle.

The circle had been etched into the ground so nothing could break it. Sora stood watch to make sure no one was around before they started the transmutation. Yakumo took off her pack and stood in the center of the circle. Ed stood to her left and Hotaku was on her right.

"Ok Yakumo when the circle has enough power, there's going to be a surge of power so be ready." Hotaku explained.

Yakumo nodded and Ed asked, "You ready?"

Yakumo sighed and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Hotaku and Ed bent down and placed their hands on the circle. The circle started to glow but nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Yakumo said.

"Give it a minute. The circle needs to charge the energy." Hotaku explained.

Yakumo sighed and braced herself for the surge. The circle started to glow brighter and brighter until the surge came. After the surge, another one came knocking Hotaku and Ed away from the circle. Then the energy started to spin around Yakumo and Ed looked confused.

"Ummm Is that suppose to happen?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." Hotaku said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ed asked.

"We never got it to work until now. But I think it is working." Sora said.

Ed and Hotaku joined up with Sora and the others hoping that it was working. Inside the circle Yakumo felt energy pass through her and some pain came on. But the light surrounding her washed away the pain. Yakumo smiled and let the transmutation circle do its job. Outside the circle, everyone was keeping a look out for anything that might attack them.

Then Sora saw something and it was a Shadow Heartless. More of them appeared and they fought them off. Suddenly they disappeared only to have Mist appear next.

Mist looked behind them and saw the glowing circle, "So you guys are trying to fix Yakumo huh? I wonder what will happen if I add my darkness into there."

"You're not going to get that chance Mist." Hotaku said.

"We'll see about that." Mist said before charging.

They dodged but knocking her away from the circle. Mist tried a wind spell but Sora used his own to block it. Mist tried using her wind arrows but Ed used Alchemy to make a steel wall. The arrows hit the wall and got deflected back to Mist. She dodged the attack and tried to get to the circle again. Once again they knocked her away and Hotaku froze her using his Alchemy.

Mist stayed frozen for some time until the ice finally broke. Mist used a very power wind spell knocking them back. Mist turned towards the circle, held out her hand, but was tackled away by Ed.

"Not going to happen." Ed growled.

Mist forced him off and blew him away. Then suddenly a pillar of rock shot up from under Mist and then she was blasted by a stream of water. Riku and Kairi had combined their Alchemy attacks to hit Mist. Mist got back up and started to glow black. Then her demon form appeared and they knew they were in for a fight.

Mist rushed them but they got out of the way. They tried to pin her down but she was too fast. So they started to make sure that Mist stayed away from the circle. Mist used her wind spell mixed with her dark magic and it hit knocking them to the ground. Sora got up and threw his Keyblade. It hit Mist and knocked her away from the circle.

"Don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Sora said catching the Keyblade.

"Hopefully the transmutation will be done soon and Yakumo can help us fight." Hotaku said.

Everyone got up and Al used his Alchemy along with Ed. Mist dodged the Alchemy and used another wind spell. Sora blocked it with wind Spell and wind Alchemy combo. Mist used another powerful spell knocking them back again. They were getting tired and wounded.

Mist smiled evilly and walked towards the circle. Suddenly two weapons came out of the light and hit Mist. Mist rubbed her jaw as the light faded and two figures stood there. One was Yakumo in her goddess form and the other was Rukia wearing what looked like battle armor. The chakrams came back and hit Mist in the back of the head.

Yakumo caught them in her hands as Mist rubbed her head.

"Guess who?" Yakumo asked with a smile.

"Well well Yakumo I see you finally decided to join the fight." Mist said.

"Yeah well I would have arrived sooner but the transmutation took a while." Yakumo said with a shrug.

Mist looked at both of them, "Yes I see. So you're back to your old self again. That won't help you now that I'm a Heartless."

Yakumo shook her head, "No you're not."

They looked surprised and Yakumo explained, "It's true that you are becoming a Heartless but you're not there yet."

"Ok so what. I'm not fully Heartless yet but I'm still strong enough to beat down your friends." Mist said point towards her friends.

Yakumo glanced at her friends and smiled, "Don't worry guys. I'll take it from here."

Mist said, "Yeah right. How are you going to beat me?"

"Easy Mist." Yakumo said reaching into her pockets.

Yakumo pulled out the gloves that Mustang had gave her and put them on. They were a little big but it wasn't too bad. Yakumo readjusted the gloves and got ready.

"What are those things?" Mist asked confused.

"Well they're gloves given to me by Colonel Roy Mustang." Yakumo explained with a smile.

"What? To use Alchemy?" Mist said before she started to laugh.

"Don't laugh Mist I learned Alchemy from Merlin. I know how to work the gloves. Now tell me why did you send Scar after us?" Yakumo explained.

Mist shook her head, "I thought that idiot could kill you to keep you out of my way. Also I thought he would make a good Heartless when he did."

"So you lied to him about being able to free his people from the State." Yakumo said.

"How did you know about that?" Ed asked.

"I overheard you guys talking about it." Yakumo answered.

Mist nodded and said, "So what if I did. That idiot couldn't even kill one of you and now he's no use to me."

"Wrong Answer!" Yakumo said before she snapped her fingers.

A huge explosion went off and blew Mist back against the wall. Mist looked surprised and shook her head. Yakumo smiled and rushed at Mist who was getting up. One of the chakrams hit Mist in the stomach and the other one hit Mist in the head. Then Rukia jumped in and bit Mist's arm. Mist cried, shook Rukia off, and blew her away.

Rukia landed on her feet ready to fight again. Yakumo threw her chakrams and Rukia jumped to bite Mist again. But Mist grabbed the chakrams and threw them at Rukia. Rukia knocked them back to Yakumo with her tails. Yakumo caught them and put one on her waist. She snapped her fingers again and another explosion went off.

When the dust cleared, Mist was gone. Yakumo grabbed her other chakrams and looked around. Then Mist kicked her in the back causing her to stumble forward. But Yakumo caught herself and slashed at Mist with the chakrams. Mist jumped out of the way and did a powerful wind spell. Yakumo stood her ground and with stood the wind spell.

Yakumo lit her chakrams on fire and started to throw them. They hit Mist and when they came back Yakumo would throw them again. Mist used a wind spell to knock them away but rushed at Yakumo. Mist took an arrow and stabbed Yakumo's arm. The armor was broken but the wound wasn't that bad.

Then Mist quickly used a wind spell to knock Yakumo back. Yakumo landed on her side and her palms touched. Rukia jumped and tried to bite Mist but she was knocked away. Yakumo pressed her palms against the ground to help her sit up when the ground started to glow. Suddenly a rock pillar hit Mist in the jaw.

Yakumo looked surprised and looked at her hands.

"How did I…..It can't have been the gloves. They only work with fire. I wonder…." Yakumo said to herself.

Yakumo clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. Spikes appeared in front of Mist who barely dodged it. Yakumo looked surprised again but then started to smiled.

Mist looked at Yakumo and asked, "How did you do that?"

Yakumo got up and said, "That's Alchemy Mist."

"How the heck can you use Alchemy without a circle?" Ed shouted.

Yakumo started to think, "I don't know. It just happened."

"Maybe it had something to do with the combo we use to fix Yakumo. Maybe some of Ed's Alchemy was transferred to Yakumo." Hotaku thought out loud.

"Is that even possible?" Sora asked.

"Well do you guys have another explanation as to why Yakumo can use Alchemy without a circle?" Riku asked.

Sora sighed and said, "Good point."

"I don't care how it happened I'm just glad I have that power. So where were we Mist?" Yakumo said getting into fight stance.

"Nothing you do or you get will stop me." Mist said before charging.

Yakumo dodged and tried an attack. Mist dodged also and used a wind spell. Yakumo used her Alchemy along with her fire spell to cancel out the spell and hit Mist. Yakumo quickly snapped her fingers and once again an explosion went off. Mist landed on the ground with a thud and Yakumo waited for an attack.

Suddenly the wind grew fierce and hit Yakumo hard. Yakumo fell back and rubbed her head. Yakumo looked up to see a transmutation circle glowing black next to Mist.

"So you know Alchemy too?" Yakumo asked standing up.

Mist glared and said, "Yeah I did."

"But you still have to use a circle when I can do this." Yakumo said before she clapped her hands.

Yakumo slammed her palms on the ground and the ground ripped apart. The circle was broken and the wind stopped blowing.

"Ok not what I had in mind but whatever works." Yakumo said quietly.

Mist got up and tried another charge at Yakumo. Yakumo dodged and Mist was hit with a stream of water, ice, wind, and earth. Mist went flying back and Yakumo looked at her friends who were standing up.

"I guess you got bored with me doing all the work." Yakumo said.

"Yeah pretty much." Sora said with a shrug.

Yakumo looked at Mist who was struggling to get up. When Mist got up, her demon form disappeared. She was out of power but Yakumo was also running low.

"This isn't over. Just wait until I'm full Heartless then you'll be sorry." Mist said as she started to disappear.

"No you don't." Ed shouted before rushed forward.

But Mist disappeared before Ed could reach her and he ended up falling on his face. Yakumo sighed and shook her head. Rukia walked up next to Yakumo and smiled.

Yakumo smiled back and said, "We're free."

Rukia nodded and said, "Yes we are."

Then Yakumo's goddess form disappears as did Rukia's armor. Yakumo nearly fell over but stayed standing. Both Yakumo and Rukia were pretty weak from everything that had happened.

Hotaku saw this and said, "Come on let's get you two some rest."

"That sounds like a good idea." Yakumo said smiled slightly.

Rukia nodded and turned back into the bracelet. Yakumo took off the gloves and put them back in her pocket.

"I thought those were in your pack." Hotaku pointed out.

Yakumo nodded and said, "They were but before we started the transmutation to fix me, I put them in my pockets. Thought it would be a good thing to have them nearby."

"It's a good thing that Mustang gave them to you." Al said.

"Yeah and you're going to have to work on your Alchemy if you want to continue to use it without a circle." Ed pointed out.

Yakumo smiled again and said, "Don't worry I'll work on it."

So they all headed back to Ed's apartment so Yakumo could get some sleep. The next day Yakumo had her strength back and felt ready to go. So they went to the Central Command Center to say good bye to Mustang.

"So you're leaving?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah we'll be leaving pretty soon." Sora said.

"Come back to visit ok?" Al asked.

"Of course. And tell us if Mist or the Heartless started to act up again and we'll take care of it." Yakumo explained.

Then Yakumo's pocket started to glow and she reached into them. The gloves were glowing and Sora knew what to do. A beam of light shot from them and revealed a giant lock in the sky. Sora shot a beam from the Keyblade into the lock and they all heard a click noise.

"What was that?" Ed said.

"That is what tells us it's time to go." Riku explained.

"See you soon." Mustang said.

Yakumo nodded and said, "Oh I almost forgot. I have something for you Ed."

Yakumo dug into her pack and pulled out a roll up piece of paper tied with a red ribbon.

"Here." Yakumo said holding it out to Ed.

Ed looked confused, "What for? We're even."

"No you helped my friends keep Mist away from the circle so I owe you." Yakumo said with a smile.

Ed smiled slightly and took it, "I guess you're right."

"Come on Yakumo let's go." Hotaku called from the Gummi Ship.

Yakumo looked back and cried, "Ok brother." Then looked back at Ed, "By the way it's for Winry too. So be sure she sees it."

"Wait what do you mean?" Ed asked as Yakumo ran off.

Yakumo got onto the Gummi Ship, the door closed, and it took off. Ed watched them go and then looked at the paper in his hands.

"What do you think she meant brother?" Al asked.

Ed undid the ribbon and said, "Don't know but let's find out."

Ed unrolled the paper and, once he saw it, he started to blush.

"What is it brother?" Al asked.

Ed quickly hid it and said, "It's nothing. Just drop it ok?"

Al smiled and said, "Oh let me see."

Al started to chase Ed trying to see what was on the paper. Finally Al got it away from Ed and took a look. On the paper was a hand drawn picture of Ed and Winry together.

"Wow she's a good artist isn't she Full Metal?" Mustang asked looking at the picture.

"Oh Shut Up Mustang!" Ed shouted as the blush increased.

Both Mustang and Al started to laugh a little as Ed took the picture back.

The End of 2nd Visit


	22. Helping a Wounded World

**Helping a Wounded World**

Inside the Gummi Ship:

Yakumo sighed and said, "Are we there yet?"

"No not yet but we will be soon." Riku answered.

Yakumo sighed again and leaned back in her chair.

Hotaku looked at her and said, "Sister you have to calm down. If you don't, you won't have a level enough head to save the world."

"I know I know. I just want to free my world as fast as I can." Yakumo said.

A few minutes passed before Riku said, "We're here."

Yakumo looked outside and saw a world completely taken over by the darkness. Yakumo looked away unable to look at it and Riku landed the ship.

In the World:

The Gummi Ship landed and Yakumo was the first one off the ship. Yakumo could barely believe that this had happen even if though she was looking right at it. Now that she was on the ground, it looked so much worse than it did from the air. Yakumo's friends and brother came off the Gummi Ship.

"This is bad." Sora said quietly.

Hotaku nodded and said, "Quick Hide!"

Everyone hid as some Heartless walked by. The last thing they need was to be seen this soon. Hotaku mentioned them to follow him so they did. He soon led them to where everyone was being held. They waited for the Heartless to walk away before they went over to one of the cages. Yakumo looked into the cage and saw a number of people chained to the wall.

Yakumo growled slightly and snapped, "Open it!"

Sora nodded and pointed the Keyblade at the lock. The lock clicked and Yakumo opened the door. They released the prisoners who were thankful to see Yakumo was back. Yakumo told them to get out of the cage and they did.

"Yakumo look out!" Hotaku shouted.

Yakumo turned only to see a Heartless jump at her. Yakumo jumped out of the way and attacked the Heartless. The Heartless was defeated in one slash.

"I'll take the prisoners somewhere safe. Tell the others to come this way ok Yakumo?" Hotaku explained.

"Ok brother. Come on guys we have people to save." Yakumo said.

Yakumo rushed off to the next cage and Kairi got it open. They freed the prisoners again and Yakumo recognized one of them. It was a little girl with short blond hair sitting in the corner of the cage. Yakumo smiled slightly and went over to her.

Yakumo bent down in front of her and asked, "Daisy? Daisy can you hear me?"

Daisy lifted her head and said, "Yakumo you're back."

Yakumo nodded and said, "Come on let's get you out of these chains."

Yakumo stood up, slash the chains, and they fell off. Yakumo bent down to Daisy again and Daisy leapt up hugging her.

"I knew you would come back." Daisy said with tears in her eyes.

Yakumo hugged Daisy back and then pick her up into her arms. Yakumo brought Daisy out of the cage and looked around.

"Daisy which cage are your parents in?" Yakumo asked.

Daisy busted into tears at the question and Yakumo got worried.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as they walked over.

"They-They took th-them away." Daisy said through her sobs.

"What?" Yakumo asked surprised.

Daisy nodded still crying, "The creatures took them away."

Yakumo couldn't believe it. Daisy's parents were lost to the darkness and Yakumo wasn't sure if she could get them back. She needed to free this world fast before anyone else was taken. Yakumo bent down and set Daisy down.

Yakumo don't want to but she said, "Daisy you have to go with everyone else. My brother is leading them somewhere safe. You'll be ok there."

Daisy shook her head and said, "Don't leave please. I don't want to lose you too."

Daisy busted into fresh tears and Yakumo sighed slightly.

"You're not going to Daisy I promise. I'll free this world and everything well be ok." Yakumo explained.

Daisy closed her eyes and nodded. Then she ran off to join the other prisoners. Yakumo stood up and turned around walking away. Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed her worried that the darkness was getting to her. Yakumo looked into passing cages but saw they were empty. Yakumo stopped walking and looked up towards the castle knowing that where Mist would most likely be.

Yakumo felt a hand on her right shoulder and looked to see Riku standing next to her. Then she felt another hand on her other shoulder and that one was Sora's.

Kairi walked in front of them and said, "Don't worry Yakumo we'll help all we can."

"Yeah believe in the light. It'll help." Sora said.

"You can't give up. The people of the Kingdom are counting on you to free this world." Riku said.

Yakumo nodded as her friend's words warmed her heart slightly. But being surrounded by so much darkness made it hard for Yakumo to see the light of this world.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Yakumo said.

They nodded and walked towards the castle. They had to watch out for some Heartless but they just destroyed the ones that got in the way. When they neared the castle they saw more and more Heartless.

"That a lot of Heartless." Riku said quietly.

Kairi asked, "What should we do?"

Yakumo thought for a moment and said, "I have an idea."

Yakumo whispered the plan to her friends and they agreed. Two Heartless were walking when they heard something. Then fire hit them destroying them both. Yakumo chuckled to herself as she saw more come. This time it was Sora's turn and he used a wind spell to catch their attention.

The Heartless came over and looked around. Sora jumped down from the tree and landed behind the Heartless. Before the Heartless even turned, Sora slashed at them and destroyed them. Sora leapt back into the tree and gave a thumbs up. Yakumo smiled slightly and got ready. As more Heartless came Yakumo and the others took them out group by group.

Soon all the patrolling Heartless where gone and they got out of the tree. They went to the door and aw three giant locks on it. Sora, Riku, and Kairi got out their Keyblade and charged some energy. They each shot a beam of light at each one of the locks. The locks clicked and disappeared. Inside the castle Mist was sitting on the throne when she heard something.

Mist smiled and said, "They're here."

Yakumo and others entered the castle ready for anything. Then a lot of Heartless surrounded them and they got ready for a fight.

But then they heard, "Hold it!"

The Heartless stopped and backed off as Mist walked over. She had an evil smile on her face and a dark aura around her.

"So you're finally a Heartless huh?" Yakumo asked angrily.

Mist laughed and said, "So you noticed? Well Yakumo I should congratulate you on getting this far."

Yakumo asked, "Where are my parents?"

Mist sighed and said, "Don't worry. They're fine for now."

"Take me to them." Yakumo said.

"You know you're not in any position to make demands."

Yakumo growled slightly and said, "Mist don't test me. I'm in a bad enough mood as it is."

Mist looked at her and said, "Is it because of what I did to your world? Or to your people?"

"You know the answer to that question Mist." Yakumo said.

Yakumo was struggling to keep herself in control and to keep the light in her heart.

Mist could feel this and kept going, "You know I found out that you're very protective of that little girl named Daisy. If I remember right her parents were the first ones to go."

"Shut up." Yakumo said quietly covering her ears.

Mist didn't care and said, "It was fun watching them slip into the darkness. You know I actually thought about having Daisy watch as her parents slipped away."

"SHUT UP!" Yakumo yelled and released a wave of fire energy.

The fire energy destroyed every Heartless in that room but thankfully it didn't hurt her friends. Yakumo breath was quickly as she tried to regain control. Her heart was hurting and she put one hand over her heart. Then she collapsed to her knees doubling over in pain. She could feel the darkness in her heart trying to gain control and that's what made it hurt so much.

Her friends rushed to her side as she started to glow with dark energy. Mist only smiled and disappeared. Her friends called for her but Yakumo couldn't hear them. Yakumo could feel herself slipping but she still tried to gain control. Yakumo's memories started to fade as the darkness got stronger. That is until she reach a memory of Daisy and everything changed.

Mist was right Yakumo was protective of Daisy but sometime it was a good thing. She remembered the promise she had made to Daisy before she left. She promised that Daisy wouldn't lose Yakumo as well. Yakumo never let a promise go and this was one she would never let go of. Suddenly the darkness shattered and a white light glowed around her.

It faded and Yakumo groaned sitting up.

"You ok?" Riku asked.

Yakumo shook her head weakly and said, "I think so."

Yakumo carefully stood up and still felt a little dizzy.

"Boy that was too close." Yakumo said weakly.

"Sure you're ok?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded again and said, "I will be."

"What happened?" Sora asked.

Yakumo thought and said, "Not too sure. At first all I could feel was the darkness. It was started to gain control when the light reappeared."

"How did that happen?" Riku asked.

Yakumo placed a hand over her heart and smiled, "A promise I made helped bring me back."

"Well what now?" Sora asked.

"We go after Mist. We have to stop her and free this world." Yakumo said.

"Are you sure you should go Yakumo?" Kairi asked worried.

"Don't worry Kairi. I'll be ready for her this time. She's not going to be able to pull me into the darkness." Yakumo replied.

Riku nodded and said, "She disappeared so she could be anywhere in the castle."

"But we'll be able to find her." Yakumo said.

"How?" they asked.

Yakumo held out her wrist revealing Rukia's charm. They smiled knowing where Yakumo was going with this.

Yakumo called, "Guardian Fox Rukia!"

The bracelet glowed and turned into an orb of light. Then it floated away from her wrist to the ground and started to take shape. It turned into Rukia who looked at Yakumo.

"Hey Rukia I know there's a lot of darkness here but do you think you can find Mist?" Yakumo asked.

Rukia smelled the air and looked around. It took her a minute before she got Mist scent and ran off. Yakumo and her friends followed her as Rukia led them through the castle.

Rukia stopped before the door to the throne room and said, "She's behind this door."

"Thank you Rukia." Yakumo said and Rukia changed back into the bracelet.

Yakumo took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Yakumo saw Mist was sitting on the throne and she looked surprised when she saw Yakumo enter.

"How..how did—" Mist started but was cut off.

Yakumo smiled and said, "You underestimate the power of light in the heart Mist."

"But darkness was filling your heart." Mist stated standing up.

"But I had a little help from a friend in need." Yakumo said.

Mist looked mad and Sora said, "Give up Mist you can't win."

Yakumo stepped forward and said, "Mist let's make a deal."

Mist looked at her and crossed her arms, "What kind of deal?"

"A fight, one on one, and no forms. Me against whoever controls this world." Yakumo explained.

"How do you know it's not me?" Mist asked.

"Because you're in every world we've been too. You can't be in two places at once so I thought you had someone or something helping you to take over the world."

Mist nodded and said, "You're pretty smart but that sounds like a boring fight."

"Will you let me finish? Now if I win, then you have to take all of the Heartless and leave this world." Yakumo explained.

"Ok but you're still going to have to make it more interesting." Mist said smiling.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Ok then if you win, and I'm going to kick myself in the morning for this, I'll freely give my heart to the darkness."

Her friends looked surprised and Mist laughed, "Deal."

"Wait this fight is one on one. That means no help from the sidelines." Yakumo explained.

"Please like my fighter needs help from those idiot Heartless. But that also means your friends can't help you with this." Mist said.

"I know and I'll still fight." Yakumo said.

Her friends didn't look to sure but they agreed. Mist nodded and called the Heartless away. The Heartless disappeared.

"Now let's fight." Yakumo said pulling out her sword.

Mist sat back on the throne and said, "If you incest. Oh Agro. You have a challenger."

Suddenly the floor below Yakumo started to break apart so Yakumo jumped back. Then a man three times taller than Yakumo jumped out of the floor. Yakumo saw that he was meant to fight any opponent no matter who it was.

"What this little girl? This will be easy." Agro said.

A barrier came up around them cutting off her friends. Agro started to laugh and Yakumo got ready for a tough fight.


	23. Testing the Heart

**Testing the Heart**

Agro swung his fist at Yakumo but she jumped out of the way. Yakumo tried to get behind Agro for an attack but he was just too fast. Agro tried to swing at her again but Yakumo's blade caught the blow. But the force of the blow was a lot forcing Yakumo to slide back a little. Then Yakumo shoot off a fire spell and that hit Agro. Yakumo thought she had damaged him but when the smoke cleared Agro was undamaged.

"Don't think you're little spells are going to do anything to me. I'm too strong." Agro said laughing.

Yakumo looked worried and said, "Ok so my magic's out. Great."

Mist laughed and said, "I think you're in over your head Yakumo. Why not give up now and just give me your heart?"

Yakumo smiled and said, "Just because I can't use my magic doesn't mean I can't fight. You'll only get my heart if you win the deal Mist."

Agro laughed again and Yakumo reached into her pockets. Yakumo pulled out the gloves and put them on.

Argo stopped laughing and asked confused, "What are these?"

"Like I said my magic may be out but that doesn't mean I can't use Alchemy and Magic together." Yakumo said with a smiled before she snapped her fingers.

A huge explosion went off and Agro was engulfed in flame. Mist looked shocked and Yakumo looked hopeful. If this didn't work then she really would be over her head. The flame disappeared and Agro stumbled slightly. Agro looked mad and swung at Yakumo again. Yakumo barely got out of the way and snapped again. The flames appeared but Agro fought them off.

Agro swung at her and this one connected. Yakumo was thrown back but got to her feet. Yakumo took out her sword and charged at Agro. Agro swung at her but he missed. Yakumo had changed course at the last second before slashing with her sword. The sword cut into Agro right arm and it cut deep. That didn't stop Agro because he swung at her again this time hitting her stomach.

Yakumo nearly doubled over but managed to stay standing. Yakumo held her stomach as she felt blood running from her lip. Yakumo also noticed that her sword was gone; it had to fallen out of her hand when she took the hit.

"Looking for this. Now there is no way that you can beat me. You're powerless without your sword." Agro said holding the sword.

Yakumo looked at Agro surprised for a moment and then sighed, "You think that now that you have my sword I'm going to lose."

Agro nodded and said, "Cause that's all you can do."

Yakumo sighed and face palmed, "Oh come on. Do you really think I'd only learn swordsmanship? I know more than that."

Mist looked surprised as did her friends.

"You do?" Sora asked.

Yakumo nodded and explained, "I wasn't planning on using it until I fought Mist for the last time but it looks like I don't have a choice. I have to use it now."

Yakumo got into a battle stance that looked different than her normal form. Her lower half was positioned sideways with her feet sitting at shoulder length of each other. Yakumo upper half was turned slightly towards Agro. Yakumo's left arm was partly pinned to her side and her fist was open palm facing up. Yakumo right arm was pinned to her waist with the fist open and the palm facing up.

"What battling style is that?" Agro asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Yakumo said.

Yakumo took a deep breath before closing her eyes. Agro thought that was his chance to attack so he charged. But Yakumo dodged to the side her feet never going more than shoulder length from each other. Agro looked surprised and tried again. Once again Yakumo dodged but this time hit Agro's elbow hard with a punch. She hit it in the right place to make the elbow go out of place.

Agro stumbled back surprised but tried another attack. Yakumo jumped into the air and did a flying kick to his head. Agro stumbled back nearly falling to the ground. Yakumo gracefully landed on her feet before she rushed forward. Agro waited until the last moment to swing his fist at her. Yakumo jumped dodging it and ran up his arm. Then she punched him in the chin causing him to go flying.

Agro landed with a thud and Yakumo landed gracefully again. Her friends looked at each other and smiled.

"Go Yakumo!" They shouted.

Yakumo opened her eyes and smiled again. Agro got to his feet with blood running down his chin and his head.

"No way. How did you do that?" Agro said.

Yakumo wiped the blood coming from her lip and said, "That's called Blind Fighting."

Riku said, "Hey I know that style."

"You do?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded and said, "I read it in a book once. The Blind Fighting Style forces the user to use their other senses to fight when they lose their sight. It is also said that a Blind Fighter have increased confidence, physical strength, coordination, balance, and sensory awareness."

"Wow you know a lot of just reading it in a book. Riku's right about Blind Fighting and, even though it is meant for the blind, I found that it works just as will if I close my eyes. Oh by the way I'll be taking my sword back soon." Yakumo explained getting back into the stance.

Agro slashed at her with her own sword but Yakumo closed her eyes and dodged. The sword got stuck in the ground and Yakumo kicked Agro away. Yakumo grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the ground. Yakumo got into the Blind Fighting stance only with her sword in her right hand. Yakumo rushed forward easily dodging Agro's next attack and slashed at Agro chest with her sword.

The sword cut very deep in the chest and it started to bleed very badly. Agro fell again weaken from his wounds but got slowly to his feet. Yakumo opened her eyes and got into normal stance. Her breath was quick and Yakumo knew that it had taken a toll on her body using the Blind Fighting while wounded. Yakumo rushed forward ready to stab the sword into the chest wound which would end the battle.

But before the attack hit Agro grabbed the blade stopping it. Yakumo looked surprised as Agro started to glow black. Agro lifted her up along with her sword and grabbed her. He threw the sword and began to squeeze the life out of Yakumo. Yakumo could feel her rib cracking as the grip got tighter and tighter. Agro smiled and tossed Yakumo as hard as he could.

Yakumo rammed right through the barrier and out one of the windows. Then she fell a good thirty feet before landing on her back with a crash. Agro smiled and jumped down in front of Yakumo. Yakumo was lying on her back unable to move and barely believing that she was alive after that. But she was badly beaten with multiple blooding cuts and blood coming from her head and lip.

Yakumo barely opened her eyes when she felt a foot come down on her stomach. Yakumo cried out in pain and Agro started laughing. Mist flew down and smiled evilly.

"Great job Agro. Now finish her." Mist said.

Agro smiled and nodded pressing down on Yakumo stomach again.

Yakumo was in a lot of pain but she managed, "How do you still have so much strength?"

"Because of the power of darkness course you're going to see that in little bit so shut up." Mist said.

Then Yakumo figured out that Mist had given him the power of darkness.

"Mist you went back on our deal. No help…." Yakumo said as her voice faded.

Mist laughed and said, "What did you think? That I'd listen to you? Yeah right."

"Too bad Mist. The deal is broken." Yakumo said.

Yakumo weakly snapped her fingers and Agro stumbled away when it hit his eyes.

Yakumo was barely breathing when she said, "Hoped you liked that cause that's all I got…I….if..only…..I… had…more…pow…er…"

Yakumo eyes started to close as Agro came back over ready for the final blow. Yakumo thought back at everything she had done to get this far. She had beaten a number of Heartless, met a number of friends, and got her form to level two. Yakumo was always ready to give her heart if it meant saving someone else's heart. Then Yakumo remember the promise to Daisy the only one she couldn't keep.

Time started to slow and Yakumo thought _'I'm sorry Daisy. I know I promised you wouldn't lose me but I can't go on.' _

_ 'Please don't go Yakumo. We still need you. You can't give up.' _Daisy crying voice was heard.

_'Daisy everything will be alright. My friends will—'_ Yakumo began but Daisy cut her off.

_'I don't care about that. I lost mommy and daddy. I don't want to lose you too. Please don't lose your heart. You promise Yakumo. YOU PROMISED!'_ Daisy voice was heard louder this time.

_'Daisy…..I don't know what to do to keep my promise…..' _

_ 'You always told us to believe in the light now you have to.' _ Daisy said desperately.

_'Believe in the light. To save the heart of this world, I need the light. I can't give up not now not ever.' _

As Agro went to deliver the blow Yakumo started to glow in a bright light. Agro backed off and covered his eyes. Yakumo slowly sat up and got to her feet as if something was pushing her to stand. Agro looked surprised as did Mist. Sora and the others got there just as Yakumo started to glow and couldn't believe their eyes.

Then Yakumo disappeared only to reappeared in front of Agro and punch him. Yakumo continued to punch him at fast speeds that no one could see. Agro was taking heavy damage due to the light that was infused with the attacks. Yakumo kicked Agro sending him flying back. Agro got up and started to glow black again.

He tried an attack but with Yakumo's new speed she easily dodged. Yakumo punched Agro in the side causing huge damage. Agro barely got back up and Yakumo got ready. Suddenly her sword landed on the ground next to her and Yakumo look at it. Yakumo looked at her friends and smiled. Yakumo picked up her sword and rushed forward.

Yakumo was going too fast for Agro to see and she stabbed her sword into his chest. Then she kicked off his chest and away from him. Agro screamed in pain and Yakumo stopped glowing. Yakumo landed with a thud and Agro heart was released into the sky.

"I…I….d…did….it" Yakumo said before everything went black.

Yakumo was sure how long she had been in the darkness before she saw light coming around her.

_'Yakumo are you alright?' asked Vanessa's voice._

_ Yakumo opened her eyes and noticed that she was still lying on the ground. She was in a pure white space and Vanessa was kneeing right next to her._

_ 'Vanessa that you?' Yakumo asked in a quiet voice._

_ Vanessa nodded and then Yakumo asked, 'Am I dead?'_

_ Vanessa shook her head and said, 'No you're not but it was close.'_

_ Yakumo sighed slightly and Vanessa asked, 'Can you sit up?'_

_ Yakumo tried but found out that she couldn't move at all. Vanessa told her not to worry and to rest she would go back to her body soon._

_ 'Vanessa what happened to me?' Yakumo asked._

_ 'That promise you made to that little girl. It gave you the will to go on to fight again. The light reacted to that giving you more power than you image. That helped you defeat the darkness and free your world.' Vanessa explained._

_ Yakumo thought for a moment and said, "Vanessa about Daisy's parents…..'_

_ Vanessa sighed and said, 'Yes I know. They are lost to the darkness and they won't come back again.'_

_ 'What if there was still light in their hearts then could they come back?' Yakumo asked._

_ 'Yes but even with that power it would take a miracle to make that happen.' Vanessa said._

_ Yakumo smiled and said, 'Well I guess it's a good thing I'm on a team that does miracles for a living.'_

_ Vanessa smiled slightly and said, 'Go back now Yakumo. I'm sure your friends are worried about you.'_

_ Yakumo smiled as everything started to fade, 'Yeah I'm sure they are.'_

Everything went black again and Yakumo felt that she lying on something soft and warm. She knew that she was lying on a bed and she felt something warm hitting her face. Yakumo slowly opened her eyes to see everything white or black. Slowly her eye sight returned and she saw her friends sitting around her.

"Guys?" Yakumo asked weakly.

"Yakumo you're finally awake." Sora said.

"How long was I out?" Yakumo asked.

"A day. You had us worry for a minute there. We almost lost you." Kairi explained.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Riku said.

Yakumo couldn't help but smile. Yakumo suddenly felt pain and very sore.

"How bad am I?" Yakumo asked.

"Not too bad. I was able to heal your more serious wounds but everything else I had to bandage up." Kairi said.

"And before you ask, you're world is going back to normal. Everyone is safe and helping to rebuild the kingdom." Riku explained.

Yakumo sighed slightly and said, "That's good."

Riku told her that Mist was planning to met her at the ruins of Hallow Bastion when she was healed. Shortly after they left telling Yakumo to get some more sleep, but she couldn't sleep. Yakumo was worried about the kingdom, who else was taken, and Daisy. Now Daisy had no one to take care of her since her parents were gone. Then Yakumo thought of something that made her smile. Later Yakumo got out of bed with her friends help. That's when she saw the number of bandages she had on were a lot.

Yakumo's friends didn't think it was a good idea for her to be up yet but Yakumo said she needed to see to the kingdom. They helped her outside and that's where she met up with her brother. He asked if she was ok and she said she was fine. Then she asked her brother something and explained why she asked. Her brother said he would take care of it and went off to get it done.

Yakumo went off to find Daisy so she could show her that she was alright. She found her and saw that she was sitting by herself. Daisy saw Yakumo, smiled, got up, went over, and hugged Yakumo. The hug pinned a few bruises she still had but she didn't care.

"I'm glad your back Yakumo." Daisy said.

Yakumo carefully sat in front of her and asked, "Well I made a promise didn't I? So Daisy do you have someone to take care of you?"

Daisy sadly shook her head and Yakumo placed a hand on top of it, "Would you like to live at the castle?"

Daisy looked surprised and asked, "Really?"

Yakumo nodded and Daisy happily agreed. Then the lock appeared in the sky again and Sora shot a beam into it. It disappeared and Yakumo sighed.

"Daisy I have to go but I'll be back." Yakumo said.

"Wait no. Don't leave Yakumo please." Daisy said as she hugged Yakumo.

Once again the hug hurt a little and Yakumo said, "I'll come back I promise."

"But I'll miss you." Daisy said.

Yakumo thought for a moment and then smiled, "Don't worry Daisy you can see me anytime you want."

Daisy looked confused as Yakumo pointed to Daisy's heart, "Because I'm right here with you. So if you ever feel sad or lone just look there and you'll be able to see me."

"You promise?" Daisy asked.

Yakumo nodded and said, "Yeah and don't worry I'll come back."

Daisy released Yakumo and went off to the castle. Yakumo carefully stood up and they got into the Gummi Ship.

Inside the Gummi Ship:

Yakumo told them that she was going to sleep on the way there to get her strength back. Yakumo took off her glove which for some reason still had on, and laid down on one of the beds. Yakumo thought that it was time to tell them the truth. Yakumo pressed her hand down on her left pocket and felt something there. Yakumo knew what it was, sighed, and went to sleep.


	24. Radiant Gardens 3rd Visit I

**Radian Gardens **

**3****rd**** Visit Part 1**

When the Gummi Ship landed in Radiant Garden, they found that Yakumo was still asleep and thought it would be best to let her rest. They left the Gummi Ship and met up with their friends. They even found out that King Mickey was there saying he wanted to help in the fight against Mist. Of course they agreed to let him help explaining Yakumo was resting. An hour or so later Yakumo woke up and looked around. She saw that the Gummi Ship was empty.

"What? Oh man we must be at Radiant Garden. They should have woken me up." Yakumo said quickly but carefully getting out of bed.

Yakumo grabbed her gloves, put them in her pockets, and left the ship. Yakumo went to Merlin's place and saw that Leon and Cid where there in front of the computer.

They turned when she entered and Leon said, "Well looks who's up."

"Yeah sorry. Sora forgot to wake me when we got here." Yakumo explained.

"No need to apologias. Your friends said you were in a pretty rough fight." Cid said shrugging.

"Do you know where they are?" Yakumo asked.

"Sora said something about checking something on Tron's computer. So he's probably over in the study." Cid said.

"Kairi is with Yuffie. They're getting potions to help in the battle with Mist." Leon explained.

"And Riku?" Yakumo asked.

"He said he needed to do something but didn't say what." Said a new voice.

Yakumo looked around and saw a mouse sitting nearby. He stood up and walked over to Yakumo.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm King Mickey ruler of Disney Castle."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yakumo."

"King Mickey says he going to help you in your battle with Mist." Leon explained.

"Well your help is welcome King Mickey." Yakumo said.

"Why did you want to know where everyone was?" King Mickey asked.

"Just wondering Your Majesty." Yakumo smiled.

Yakumo bowed to King Mickey before she left Merlin's place. Yakumo walked away from the house and sighed.

"Just great. I finally get the courage to talk them the truth and their not here." Yakumo said.

Yakumo thought and said, "I wonder if I could track one of them down and tell them. They're all doing things but maybe Riku-no I won't tell Riku yet. Now who can I tell that won't get mad at me no matter what I say."

Yakumo thought for a few moments and snapped her fingers, "Aerith."

So Yakumo went off to find Aerith so she could tell her. She found Aerith by herself not doing anything so she asked if she could talk to her. Of course Aerith agreed to talk to Yakumo. They went to the Bailey, which had been repaired a great deal, and sat down.

"So what do you need to tell me?" Aerith asked.

"Well…..the news I have…might come as a shock." Yakumo said.

Aerith nodded understanding and Yakumo sighed, "You know that guy Xehanort."

"The one who started all of this?" Aerith asked.

Yakumo nodded and said, "Well I know him."

Aerith looked surprised and asked, "You do?"

"Well kind of. You see Xehanort is originally from my world before going to Ansem the Wise." Yakumo explained.

"Wow." Aerith said.

"That's not all. What I really needed to tell you was….." Yakumo pause and sighed, "Xehanort is my uncle."

Aerith seemed downright shocked about the news. They ended up going back to Merlin's place, getting everyone together, and Yakumo telling them the truth.

"Xehanort's your uncle?" Sora asked in disbelief.

_'Figured it would come to this.'_ Yakumo thought before nodding, "Yes he came from my world but he left when I was only a year old. So I didn't know him very well."

"Then how do you know it is him?" Riku asked.

Yakumo reached into her left pocket and pulled out something that was folded up.

Yakumo unfolded it and handed it to Riku, "This is a picture of my father and my uncle before he left to become Ansem's helper."

Riku took the picture and Sora and Kairi looked also. They saw Yakumo's father standing next to another man but they didn't know who the other guy was.

"The only problem is we didn't know what he looked like before he became Heartless. He probably looked like him." Sora said.

"Wait let me see the picture. I saw Xehanort before he turned Heartless." King Mickey spoke up.

Riku nodded and handed him the picture. King Mickey took the picture and took a good look at it.

"Yep this is Xehanort I know it." King Mickey said handing the picture back to Yakumo.

Yakumo took back the picture and sighed, "I guess that means that my uncle started all of this."

Everyone stayed silence not too sure what to say.

Then King Mickey spoke up, "Don't worry. Just because your uncle started all this doesn't mean we're not going to help you."

"You mean you still want to help?" Yakumo asked.

King Mickey nodded and Sora said, "Yeah King Mickey's right."

"So Xehanort is uncle. That doesn't mean that we're going to stop be your friends." Riku said.

Yakumo smiled and thought _'I really have to start trusting them more.'_

"So what now?" Yakumo asked.

"Well we can't fight Mist until you're healed so for now I guess we prepare for the battle." King Mickey explained.

Everyone agreed but Yakumo looked unsure. Yakumo knew that she had to beat Mist once and for all but maybe she had to do it by herself. So as the days went on, Yakumo got stronger as did the idea that she had. Yakumo went to look at the ruins from a distance thinking it wouldn't take long to get there. About two weeks later Yakumo was fully healed and ready to go after Mist.

"Ok so Hallow Bastion still has a few of the contraptions that it had before. Hopefully you remember how to work them Sora." Leon said.

They were inside Merlin's house going over the plan.

Sora nodded and said, "Yeah I remember most of them. Hopefully we'll only find ones that I do remember."

Leon brought out the map for Hallow Bastion and it had changed a little bit. Sora looked at the map and told Leon that he knew how to work the contraptions. They agreed to go in the morning but Yakumo planned to go during the night. So that night, when she thought everyone was asleep, she got out of bed and got the map. Then she left the ship ready for any Heartless that might show up.

Little did she know that her friends were awake inside the Gummi Ship.

Sora sighed and said, "Figured she wouldn't wait until morning."

"Yeah but at night the Heartless are the strongest. She's crazy to go out by herself." Kairi said sitting up.

Riku jumped out of bed and asked, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey smiled and followed the suit. They ran after her but knew they needed to catch up quickly. Yakumo went through Heartless after Heartless. It was slowly wearing her down so she knew she needed to use a potion before getting to the ruins. But every time she tried more Heartless would appear.

"It looks like Mist isn't going to make this easy for me." Yakumo said to herself and she smiled, "Oh well looks like I'll have to try my new move soon."

Then Heartless surrounded her on all sides.

"This is a perfect time to use the move." Yakumo said before jumping into the air.

She jumped as high as she could and lit her fists on fire. She did a few flips midair until she reached the ground. Once her feet touched the ground she slammed her fist into the ground. Fire shot at the Heartless from five different sides destroying some of them. Yakumo quickly raised her arms and crossed them over her face. That made the fire turn into a big ring around Yakumo. Finally Yakumo thrusts her arm out and the fire ring shot at the Heartless destroying them all.

Once the last of the hearts disappeared, Yakumo stood up and looked around. She smiled when she saw that the move work the way she had made it. Yakumo started to run again before anymore Heartless started to come. Yakumo heard them coming up behind her and tightened the grip on her sword. Her breath was becoming quick so she turned around to fight the Heartless. But when she turned, she was met with a surprise. The Heartless were starting to back off and they disappeared.

Yakumo blinked confused and asked, "Ok what just happened?"

Yakumo looked around and saw that there were crystals glowing. They were growing on the walls, floor, and ceiling.

"Oh the light from the crystals must have scared the Heartless away." Yakumo said smiling.

Yakumo sighed in relief and dug through her pack. She found an Elixir and drank it. A soft light covered her and she felt renewed. She sighed again and looked around again. The crystals glowing with a soft light that dimly lit the area. Yakumo started walking going around a corner seeing more Heartless up head. Yakumo tighten her grip once more before speeding towards them and wiping them out.

Yakumo continued on her way but her friends were starting to catch up. They just came to where Yakumo had used her move to destroy the Heartless. They continued getting to the crystals but Yakumo had already made it to the ruins. Yakumo stood in front of them thinking they were just as creepy up front as they were far away. Yakumo pulled out the map and then went inside. Yakumo remember that Leon had questioned Sora on the contraption in the ruins and Sora had told Leon how they worked.

When she got to the first contraption she thought for a moment before working at it. It worked and she continued on her way. A few moments after Yakumo left Sora and the others got there. Sora quickly worked at the contraption and got it to work. They went running and saw Yakumo but she disappeared. They came to a sliding stop as the hole that was in the floor disappeared.

"Mist must have put that there as a trap. There's probably more we'll have to be more careful." Riku said.

"But what about Yakumo?" Kairi asked.

"We'll have to find away to get to her before she gets to Mist." King Mickey said.

They went running trying to find Yakumo. Meanwhile Yakumo sat up from where she had landed and looked up.

"Are you serious? Mist set a trap? Geez she must be getting desperate if she's going this far." Yakumo said as she stood up.

Yakumo looked at the map and saw that she was on a lower floor. Yakumo sighed heavy knowing she would have to work her way up again. Then Heartless surrounded her again but she easily fought them off. Yakumo went running, found another contraption, worked at it, got it to work, and went running again. Yakumo found a few more contraptions, got them to work too, and went off again. But Yakumo stopped before rounding a corner.

Yakumo sensed something around the corner so she knew that she had to be careful. She leapt out, tried to slash it, but was stopped by a Giant Key.

Yakumo looked surprised and backed off, "Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey? What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you that's what." Sora said.

"Look you guys I need to do this and—" Yakumo started.

"Yakumo stop. We know what you're going to say but you need our help." Riku said.

"But Mist and I have to fight." Yakumo said.

"We know and we plan to let that fight happen. But that doesn't mean we can't help you get there right?" King Mickey said.

"King Mickey's right again. Beside I know Hallow Bastion like the back of my hand. I can get us through the contraptions." Riku explained.

Yakumo sighed and said, "Alright fine."

"Then let's do this." Sora said.

Yakumo nodded and they went off. With Sora and the others there, they got through the ruins a lot faster. They were half way through when Mist appeared.

"Huh? So you're finally here. Well you're not going to be able to beat me." Mist said.

"Sorry Mist but we're not going to battle you." Sora said.

Mist looked confused and asked, "What do you mean?"

"We're just here to make a delivery." Kairi said.

Mist was even more confused until a fireball hit her back. Mist turned around and saw Yakumo there in her goddess form.

"You're starting to get on my nerves." Mist said.

"I don't really care. Now come on we have a score to settle." Yakumo said.

Mist laughed and said, "Maybe but not here. No it's not time yet but soon."

"What do you mean 'not time yet'?" Yakumo asked.

"You'll see but here I do have something for you." Mist said before she disappeared.

Yakumo focused but couldn't tell where Mist was. Suddenly Mist appeared behind Yakumo and she tried to slash at her. Mist had disappeared only to appear right in front of Yakumo. Mist had a small pure black orb in her hand which she pushed into Yakumo's neck. Yakumo cried out as a sudden surge of pain ripped through her causing her form to disappear.

Mist kicked her to the ground and disappeared. Her friends rushed over as Yakumo was completely covered in darkness. Inside the darkness Yakumo tried to fight it off but it was no use. The Heartless tackled her to the ground and pinned her. Yakumo couldn't move but she still tried to fight them off. Suddenly a orb of light appeared in front of Yakumo scaring the Heartless away.

Yakumo sat up and the orb flouted down to her.

It said, "The darkness is strong but I know you can beat it."

Yakumo recognized the voice from when she was a lot younger, "Uncle Xehanort?"

The orb took the shape of an older man with white hair.

He nodded and said, "I'm surprised that you remember me. You were so young when I left."

"I never forget my family or friends Uncle Xehanort." Yakumo said standing up.

"Yes that's what made you so pure. You would never forget anyone important to you, and you always found a way to help if they need it." Xehanort said.

Yakumo thought for a moment and asked, "Uncle my friends said that you—"

He sighed cutting her off, "I know and it is true. I couldn't stop myself from trying to research the heart. If I had then maybe none of this would have happened. It's time for you to go back Yakumo and please tell your friends I'm sorry for the mess I caused."

Yakumo nodded as he started to fade. Then Yakumo was jolted back into her body and opened her eyes. Yakumo saw that her friends sitting around so she sat up.

"You ok?" King Mickey asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just wondering what happened." Yakumo said.

"Well it looks like Mist did something to pull you into the darkness but we're not sure what." Riku explained.

"That was weird." Yakumo said.

"Yakumo how did you get out this time?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo smiled slightly and said, "My uncle Xehanort helped me."

They looked confused and Yakumo explained, "He came to me in the darkness. He helped me out of it and says that he is sorry that he started all of this."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah he seemed pretty upset for starting this and regrets it." Yakumo said.

Riku stood up and said, "Well if you see your uncle again then tell him that we forgive him."

"I'll do that." Yakumo said with a smile.

They all got up and started to run after Mist. Yakumo was ready unaware of what the orb in her neck was really for.


	25. Radiant Gardens 3rd Visit II

**Part 2**

As they went through Yakumo started to notice that her powers were weakened. It took two slashes from her sword to beat just one Shadow Heartless. The others were starting to notice also.

After defeating some Heartless King Mickey asked, "Are you ok Yakumo?"

"I don't know. My powers seemed to be weakened somehow." Yakumo explained.

"We noticed. Maybe Mist did more than we thought." Kairi said.

Yakumo thought for a moment and put her hand to her neck. Something clicked in Yakumo head and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"Mist, before she kicked me, pushed something into my neck. I didn't think of it until now. Maybe that's what is causing my powers to be weakened." Yakumo explained.

"How?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to try something." Yakumo said.

Yakumo clapped her hands together and as soon as she did the orb in her neck started to glow. Then black electricity shot through Yakumo nearly doubling her over. The electricity stopped after a few moments but the orb was still glowing. Sora noticed the glow and recognized the orb right away.

"Hey I know what that is. It's Black Materia." Sora said.

"Materia? What's Materia?" Yakumo asked.

"Yuffie told me about them. Materia allows people to cast spells, summon, and many other things. Black Materia is a rare form of Materia and it could be used to destroy the planet." Sora explained.

"That some powerful stuff. But why is it acting this way on Yakumo?" Kairi asked.

Sora thought for a moment and explained, "Well it is able to cast pretty powerful dark spells. That's what Yuffie told me. And since Yakumo is on the light side…."

"It's causing my powers to short out." Yakumo said realizing what Sora was saying.

"Is there anything that can get rid of this thing?" Riku asked.

"White Materia is the other rare form of Materia and it is used to save the planet." Sora explained.

"So if we got White Materia we could get rid of the Black Materia." Kairi pointed out.

"The only problem is that they are both rare and hard to find. I'm still wondering where Mist got Black Materia." Sora said.

Yakumo groaned and asked, "Great now what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean Yakumo?" King Mickey asked.

"I can barely beat Mist with my powers. Without them I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to win." Yakumo said and sighed.

There was a moment of silence before Riku said, "The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But deep down there's a light that never goes out."

Yakumo looked at him confused and Riku explained, "These words were spoken to Xehanort's Heartless before Sora battled him for the last time."

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Sora said.

"What does it mean?" Yakumo asked.

"Think about it." Riku said before turning around and walking off.

Yakumo thought for a moment before going to catch up to Riku. The others followed her and they were off again. As they fought off the Heartless Yakumo was trying to understand what Riku had said. She thought she understood it a little bit but not all the way. Soon they came to the last place where Mist could be and went in. They saw Mist standing nearby and they ran forward but didn't get too far. Actually Yakumo was able to go on but Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey where stopped by a barrier.

Yakumo looked at Mist as she said, "Thought it would be fair if they didn't get involved."

"Oh and you call this fair. I have no powers while you have all of yours." Yakumo pointed out.

Mist only shrugged and said, "I wanted to see if you can beat it without them."

"Huh?" Yakumo asked.

Mist snapped her fingers and a door came opened. Something walked out and looked at them all. Yakumo looked at the creature noticing that was a snake, goat, and lion mixed together.

"What is that thing?" Yakumo asked taking a step back.

"It's a Chimera." Mist said.

"A Chimera? Wait aren't those thing made out of Alchemy?" Yakumo asked out loud.

"Correct. It was a fun process. Now we'll see how well it really worked." Mist said snapping her fingers again.

The Chimera lunged which Yakumo tried to dodge by jumping back. It didn't work and it caught onto Yakumo's right leg. Yakumo was expecting pain but after a few moments none came. Yakumo was confused until she noticed something. That caused Yakumo to smile and she punched the Chimera as hard as she could. The Chimera went flying back and landed on its side.

Yakumo noticed that her pant leg was torn and she said, "Guys remained me to seriously thank Merlin later."

"Why?" Sora asked.

Yakumo smiled again and said, "Because of this."

Yakumo pointed to her right leg and they saw the black armor on it. Mist was upset knowing all of Yakumo's power should have been locked away.

"Looks like I don't have to use any power to use the armor which is good. Mist you're sick." Yakumo said looking at her.

"Why is that?" Mist asked.

"Fusing animals together is the worst type of Alchemy there is and once they're together there's no way to get them a part. That's just sick and wrong." Yakumo explained.

"Well we can't all be heroes." Mist said with a shrug.

Yakumo took out her sword when the Chimera stood back up. Yakumo made all of her armor come as protection. The Chimera leapt at Yakumo but this time Yakumo was able to get away. Yakumo slashed at it cutting its side. The Chimera didn't seem to care and leapt at Yakumo again this time biting her arm. It broke the armor causing a small bite wound to form but Yakumo quickly kicked the Chimera. Then Yakumo clapped her hands together and was reminded that she couldn't use her powers the hard way.

"Right the Black Materia." Yakumo said.

Yakumo got out of the way just in time as the Chimera tried another attack. Yakumo jumped over it and stabbed her sword into the Chimeras back. The Chimera roared and tried to get her off its back. Yakumo stayed on and stabbed the sword deeper into its back. The Chimera came to a stop and fell onto its side dead. Yakumo removed her sword breathing heavy.

Before she could do anything else, Yakumo felt a foot kick her hard in the side. Yakumo rammed into the wall and slid down to the ground. Yakumo looked at her side and saw that the armor was broken with a very bad bruise. She stood up as the armor repaired itself. Yakumo looked to see Mist standing not too far away in her newest form.

Mist was wearing black armor under her long black and purple dress that had slits up the side. She had a bat helmet on with a pair of bat wings. She was holding a long black staff with a green blade at the end.

"Well I guess that is the form you took after you became a Heartless." Yakumo suggested.

"Correct. And right now it's ten times stronger than you are." Mist said.

"Only because I have the Black Materia inside of me." Yakumo said.

"Still you're no match for me." Mist said before charging for an attack.

Yakumo tied to dodge but Mist was just too fast. Mist continued her attack breaking Yakumo's armor in multiple places. Yakumo slashed with her sword but Mist grabbed it blocking the attack. Then Mist just smiled and tossed her aside. Yakumo landed with a slight thud and sat up.

"You can't beat me." Mist said.

Yakumo stood up and got ready for an attack. Mist just sighed and shook her head. Then she disappeared and reappeared behind Yakumo hitting her across her back. Yakumo went flying but she flipped over landing on her feet. Yakumo charged up, with the Black Materia trying to stop her, and managed to fire one fireball. Of course Mist blocked it and that one shot took a lot out of Yakumo. So Mist took that chance to attack Yakumo again causing her to be thrown against the wall.

"Is that all you can do? You're too weak to fight." Mist said before laughing.

That made Yakumo think of something, "Weak huh?"

Yakumo slowly got up and said, "The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But there's a light deep down that never goes out."

Mist looked confused, "What's that nonsense about?"

Yakumo shook her head and looked at Mist, "You know Mist, I didn't really get what those words meant at first…..but now I think I do."

"Really?" Mist asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah it means even if the darkness enters the heart the light will still be there to help fight it off. And even if someone doesn't want it there it will be there." Yakumo said before smiling, "Which means Mist that no matter what tricks you pull or what you do to me, you'll never be able to defeat the light."

Mist glared at her and charged at Yakumo. Yakumo jumped out of the way just in time. Mist tried again but this time Mist noticed that Yakumo was starting to glow slightly. Yakumo speed was matching Mist allowing her to get out of the way of the attacks.

"How are you able to get away from my attacks?" Mist asked.

Riku smiled and said, "You don't know what going up against Mist."

Mist glared at them, "What do you know?"

"It's like this Mist. Yakumo is able to keep up with you because she's tapping into the light in her heart." Riku explained.

Yakumo nodded and smiled, "That's true. So I wonder how many others powers I have back."

Yakumo focused and started to glow. Her necklace and the Materia glowed also but in the end the Black Materia shattered. Yakumo smiled slightly allowing the light to surround her.

"Rise Oh Goddess of Fire." Said two voices.

Yakumo looked around and asked, "Axel, Vanessa. That you?"

To answer the question they appeared and Axel said, "You're pretty good kid."

"Because of your belief in the light and victory over the darkness, you have enough power to get the last form. But I must warn you, this form will not be so easy to master." Vanessa explained.

"I understand Vanessa but I need the form to beat Mist allow with the light that I have. I'll find a way to master this form before you know it." Yakumo said with a smile.

Both Axel and Vanessa raised their hands towards Yakumo. Light came from their palms and went into Yakumo. Yakumo's cloths changed into a fire dress with slits up both sides, the black armor was the same only a little stronger, and the shoes were black high heel boots. Her wings came and turned into phoenix wings. The last few things were a phoenix helmet and a black staff took shape. Yakumo took the staff as the light started to fade.

"No way! You're not supposed to be able to do that!" Mist growled.

Yakumo smiled, "Well I'm able to do this because of the light that I have. Also it doesn't hurt that the Black Materia is gone."

"Looks like all one of us is going to make it out of this fight." Mist said.

Yakumo tapped the end of the staff on the ground causing a red blade to come out. Mist wasn't impressed and charged at Yakumo. Yakumo got out of the way before trying her own attack. The staff blade managed to cut Mist's armor but nothings more. Yakumo clapped her hands and slammed them down on the ground. Spikes came up but Mist flew into the air to dodge them. Yakumo took flight to and tried to slash at Mist.

Yakumo missed but so did Mist when she tried herself. Yakumo knew that the armor would be a problem until she thought of something. Yakumo clapped her hands again and Mist started to laugh.

"What are you going to attack with when there's nothing but air up here." Mist said.

"Who says I'm attacking with anything?" Yakumo asked before charging.

Yakumo caught Mist off guard and slammed her palms on Mist's armor. The armor glowed and broke away revealing Mist's skin. Mist kicked Yakumo and flew back.

"What did you do?" Mist shouted flying back down to the ground.

Yakumo followed and landed, "It's simple Alchemy Mist. If you find the element to makes something up then you can deconstruct it."

Mist growled again and charged again. Yakumo stayed away from Mist attacks and clapped her hands again. Mist jumped back but Yakumo disappeared only to reappear right behind Mist. Yakumo place her hands on Mist's back and the armor broke away. Mist to slash at Yakumo but Yakumo flew back to dodge it.

Yakumo looked at Mist and knew that soon she would have to end this fight. One more time get rid of the armor protecting Mist and that would be it. Mist and Yakumo charged at each other with Yakumo dodging Mist's attack. Yakumo clapped her hands one more time and got rid of the armor. Mist tried to slash at Yakumo but she dodged. Yakumo got ready for the last attack as did Mist.

Both stabbed their blades at the others chest but only one would survive. Yakumo managed to turn herself to the side missing the blade. But Yakumo's blade had stabbed into Mist's chest where her heart would have been. Yakumo slowly removed the blade and back up slightly. Mist slumped over slightly trying to breath.

Mist growled and said, "No this can't be happening! You can't win."

Then Mist started to fade away and the heart was released. Yakumo sighed in relief as the barrier went down. Yakumo's friends went over to her and she smiled. But suddenly the ground started to shake.

"This is place is coming down." Riku said.

"Hold on!" Yakumo shouted.

Yakumo started to glow and then the light came around them all. Then the light turned into a phoenix and it flew off going through the ceiling. It flew out of the ruins and set down at the save place. The light faded just in time to let them see the ruins fall to the ground. They stared in disbelief that the ruins and Mist were actually gone.

"Thus the Phoenix rises." Said a voice.

Yakumo recognized the voice and smiled, "Hello uncle."

Xehanort appeared behind them so they turned to greet him. Yakumo walked up to him and smiled.

"You've done it Yakumo. You've freed this world from the darkness for good and got rid of that Heartless." Xehanort said.

"Yeah but it's not over yet. I still have to get rid of Mist's Nobody before the worlds can be safe again." Yakumo explained.

King Mickey walked up and said, "Don't worry we'll be here to help you do that."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Yakumo said.

"King Mickey I am truly sorry for everything I have done. And I am also sorry for ticking you Riku. Hopefully you can forgive me." Xehanort said.

"We forgive you Xehanort." Riku said.

Xehanort looked confused, "Why would you forgive me so easily?"

"We know that you could help yourself so it wasn't really your fault that this had happened." King Mickey explained.

Xehanort smiled and then he started to glow.

Yakumo smiled, "It looks like it's time for you to go Uncle."

Xehanort started to fade, "Yes it does look that way. I do wish that this had never happened that way I could have watched you grow up into the fine young lady you are Yakumo."

Yakumo smiled again and said, "Good bye Uncle Xehanort."

He nodded before he disappeared. They went back to Merlin's place where Yakumo's form finally disappeared. Merlin told Yakumo that now she could try to use her wings outside of her form and Yakumo said she would work on it. King Mickey told them he wanted them to come to Disney Castle so they could check on all the worlds. They agreed and they said there good byes. They got into the Gummi Ship and took off for Disney Castle with King Mickey.

The End of the 3rd Visit


	26. Disney Castle

**Disney Castle**

Once they got to Disney Castle, they departed from the Gummi Ship allowing Chip and Dale to work on it.

"Well haven't been back here in a while." Sora said.

King Mickey nodded and led them up through the Gummi Hanger. Outside Yakumo looked around as she saw a number of plants. They went towards the Castle Door when it opened suddenly. A duck and a dog came out and saluted.

"Donald, Goofy." Sora said.

They smiled, "Sora!"

"Hey guys good to see you again." Sora said.

"Who and who?" Yakumo asked.

Sora explained, "This is Donald Duck and Goofy. Their Royal Knights of the King and good friends of mine."

Yakumo thought for a moment and said, "Oh right. Now I remember you telling us about them."

"How has things been here?" King Mickey asked them.

"Things have been normal here Your Majesty." Donald said.

"Good to hear." King Mickey said before entering the castle.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi follow him in but Yakumo is stopped by Donald and Goofy.

"Hold on who are you?" Donald asked.

Sora shook his head and answered, "Donald it's ok. This is my friend Yakumo. She's been helping us fight off the Heartless in the worlds."

"Well I'll be. Sora seems to always make new friends." Goofy said.

Yakumo smiled and followed her friends. They went to the library where Chip and Dale had set up a hologram of all the worlds which Donald activates. They looked at the worlds and most of them looked normal. But a few of them were completely covered in darkness.

"Hold on. How is that possible? I defeated Mist." Yakumo asked.

"Well that's true but you only beat her Heartless. The worlds won't go back to normal until you beat her Nobody too." King Mickey explained.

Yakumo sighed and said, "I knew my mission was only half done but I didn't know that she had already taken others worlds."

Kairi looked around the map and noticed a world, "Hey Yakumo I think I found your world."

Yakumo went over and looked at it.

She smiled and said, "Yeah that's my world alright. Do you have a reading on it?"

"Readings show there were Heartless there but they were all wiped out. I'm guessing that was your doing." Donald said to Sora.

"Well you know me Donald but it wasn't me this time. Yakumo is the one who freed her world." Sora said.

"I'm just glad to see it still on the map. That means Mist hasn't gone back yet and that's the way I'm going to keep it." Yakumo said.

Suddenly it disappeared and then some darkness appeared in the corner of the room.

"What the? That's not supposed to happen." Riku said.

Sora got ready, "The Corner Stone of Light is suppose to protect this place."

Just then something fell out of it and the darkness disappeared. Everyone in the room got ready for a fight until the figure started to get up.

"You!" It said.

"Pete!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey said surprised.

"Who?" Yakumo asked Kairi.

"Some guy who was working for Maleficent." Kairi answered.

"You know who Maleficent is right?" Riku asked Yakumo.

Yakumo nodded and looked at Pete. She saw that he really didn't look like he could do much in a fight.

"What are you doing here Pete?" Sora asked.

Pete raised his hand up defensively, "Wait wait I'm not here to fight you."

"That would be a first." Sora said.

"I'm not. Look I made a mistake going to Maleficent and trying to take over all the worlds. Please you have to believe me." Pete said sadly.

They glanced at each other before dropping the guards slightly, still having their weapons out.

"How did you even get here Pete?" King Mickey asked.

Pete shook his head, "I don't know…..the last thing I remember is fighting off the Heartless so you guys could go in and stop the Nobodies."

"That was a while back." Riku said.

"And you're sure you don't remember anything else?" Sora asked.

Pete nodded and said, "That's it."

Then Pete said, "Please give me another chance. I want to help you in whatever it is that's going on."

King Mickey sighed and said, "Fine but this your last chance Pete."

Pete smiled and said, "Oh thank you King Mickey. I won't let you down."

No one looked very sure about the King's choice but they didn't say anything. Sora explained a little bit more about Pete to Yakumo and that made her doubt that Pete had really changed sides. Yakumo started to practice making her wings come out but she couldn't do it. That didn't stop her though from trying. That night they decided to spend the night at the castle since no worlds needed their help at the moment. As they slept, a figure walked into Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Yakumo's rooms shrouded in the darkness. It took the Ultima Keychain from Sora, Kairi's Good Luck Charm, Yakumo's Rukia bracelet, and Riku's Alchemy wristbands.

Yakumo woke up the next morning noticing Rukia's bracelet was gone. She got out of bed, put on her sword, and went out of the room. Yakumo found Sora, Riku, and Kairi talking when she walked up.

"Hey have you guys seen Rukia's bracelet? I was sure I had it yesterday but it's gone now." Yakumo said.

"You too huh?" Riku asked.

Yakumo looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"We all have had something taken from our rooms last night." Kairi explained.

"What was taken from you guys?" Yakumo asked.

Sora sighed and said, "My strongest Keychain: Ultima Weapon."

"My Good Luck Charm I made." Kairi said.

"And my Alchemy wristbands were taken." Riku added.

Yakumo sighed and said, "So should we tell King Mickey about this?"

"We were just talking about that and I think it's a good idea. King Mickey would want to know about this." Riku answered.

They agreed and went to King Mickey. They explained what was going on and that got king Mickey worried.

"I just checked the Corner Stone yesterday and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." King Mickey explained.

"So what now Your Majesty." Sora asked.

King Mickey thought for a moment and said, "I'll check the Corner Stone again. It might be messed up because of Pete entering the castle through the darkness. In the mean time, you guys keep a look out for anything strange."

They nodded and King Mickey added, "Oh I almost forgot I wanted to give you something Yakumo."

King Mickey walked over to his desk where two books laid and picked them up. He walked back over to Yakumo and handed her the books. Yakumo took them and saw they had no title or anything on the books.

"These books have the Ansem Reports in them." King Mickey explained.

"Ansem Reports?" Yakumo asked.

King Mickey nodded, "Yeah it's the research that Ansem did on the Heartless but we found evidence that Xehanort had written most of the Ansem Reports."

Yakumo looked surprised, "Really?"

King Mickey nodded, "You can keep them. They should help you understand the research and the Heartless more."

Yakumo smiled, "Thank you Your Majesty."

With that they left trying to find out who had taken their things.

"I wonder if Pete had something to do with this?" Yakumo asked.

Sora shook his head, "I don't know. Pete's not the brightest bulb in the bunch and usually can't come up with a good plan by himself."

"But who else could have done it?" Riku asked.

Yakumo sighed shaking her head. No one was sure who was doing it, but that gave Yakumo an idea.

Shifting the books under her left arm she told her friends, "Well I better start looking through these books. Not to mention I still have to work on using my wings. I'll see you later ok guys?"

"Yeah see ya Yakumo." Riku answered.

Sora and Kairi also said good bye and Yakumo left for her room. As she entered her room, she had a feeling that someone was watching her. So Yakumo started to practice with her wings and was getting a little bit better with them. She still couldn't make them come out fully but one step at a time. So Yakumo took a break and started to read the Ansem Reports. After reading a few of them, Yakumo decided that it would be good to take some notes on the reports to understand them more. She found some pretty usefully info and found something's that Sora, Kairi, or Riku never told her.

"Heartless are born from the darkness in people's hearts and darkness are in everyone's hearts. Heartless lack emotions but they have some intelligence…..Not the ones we've seen." Yakumo said to herself while writing something down in the notebook she had.

She reread the report, "Acted only towards living samples…Weird."

Then there was a knock on her door causing her to jump slightly. Yakumo got up, went to the door, and opened it. Kairi was standing on the other side and Yakumo smiled slightly.

"Hey Kairi what's up?" Yakumo asked.

"Well it's getting late." Kairi pointed out.

Yakumo glance behind Kairi and saw that night had come.

"Oh wow I hadn't noticed. I guess time flies when you're going over research." Yakumo said.

"How is that coming?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded, "Pretty good. I'm learning a lot more but maybe I should call it a night. See you in the morning Kairi."

Kairi nodded and walked away so Yakumo closed the door. Yakumo went over to where she was working, closed the book and notebook, put them on top of each other, and then passed her hand over it. The books glow briefly and Yakumo smiled. Then she got into bed and went to sleep. Later that night, when Yakumo was asleep, that same figure came into her room again. It quietly walked over to the books and went to pick them up. It stopped when it heard Yakumo groan but then found out she was still asleep.

The figure grabbed the books and left the room. Once the figure had left, Yakumo sat wide wake and smiled. The figure went to the entrance to the Gummi Hanger and waited. A pure black wolf walked out and smiled.

"Do you have them?" The wolf said.

"Yeah there right here." The figure said and it was revealed to be Pete.

The wolf smiled and said, "Then soon my master will come back."

Pete smiled but then they heard, "I Knew It!"

Pete turned and saw everyone was standing nearby.

"So it was Pete after all." Riku said.

Pete smirked, "So what? Now that I got these Ansem Reports; there ain't nothing stopping us from taking over the worlds."

Yakumo smiled and asked, "Is that what you think?"

Pete looked confused and, in a wave of her hand, the books came flying back to her.

"Take a look Pete." She said before opening the book.

The page that she had opened to was completely blank. Pete looked surprised as did everyone else.

"But how is that possible?" The wolf asked.

Yakumo explained, "After what had happened last night, I thought Pete had something to do with it. But I needed proof. So after King Mickey gave me the Ansem Reports I thought that they were the next thing that was going to be taken. So I put a magical spell on the books the turn the print invisible."

"Smart move." Riku said.

"I try. Now let's get this guy." Yakumo said.

Everyone got ready to fight but the wolf shook his head, "Looks like we'll have to get out of here. My master will not be pleased."

"Master? Who are you talking about?" Yakumo asked.

The wolf explained, "You know her because you defeated her not too long ago. I'm Mist's wolf guardian Shade."

"So you're trying o bring Mist back?" Sora asked.

"And it almost worked too." Shade said.

A black portal opened behind them and they quickly entered. Then the portal disappeared and everyone sighed.

"Look like Pete was still bad after all." King Mickey said sadly.

"Don't feel bad Your Majesty. I think that was Shade's plan all along." Riku said.

Yakumo sighed and said, "You know I just thought of something. What if they took the stuff they stole from us?"

"They didn't." Sora said who had walked over to the Gummi Hanger.

Sora lifted up a black box and walked back over to his friends. They saw it was locked so Yakumo used a little magic to unlock it. They opened it and saw their stuff inside.

"Alright." Riku said taking back his wristbands.

"Wow they really aren't that smart." Kairi said taking back her charm.

Yakumo took back her bracelet and asked, "I wonder why they took this stuff?"

Sora shrugged taking back his Keychain, "Maybe they thought if they had enough power they could bring Mist's Heartless back to life."

"Then why did they need the Ansem Reports?" Riku asked.

No one had an answer for that but they knew they would have to be careful. They went back to their rooms and Yakumo started to wonder if Shade was going to show up again. She decided to keep the spell on the books just in case and put them into her pack. Then she went to sleep still wondering what was going to happen.

The End of Disney Castle


	27. HalloweenChristmas Special

**Halloween/Christmas Special**

At Disney Castle:

Snow covers the plants and the ground on the castle. Yakumo smiled slightly looking at the snow. It wasn't that she had never seen it before, it snowed on her home world, it was the fact that snow meant Christmas was coming. Yakumo sighed at the thought of spending Christmas away from her family but that's the way it had to be.

"Yakumo you ok?" Sora asked after he walked up.

Yakumo nodded, "Yeah I'm fine Sora. I just miss my family."

Sora sighed, "I know how you feel. I miss my mom too and I'm sure everyone else misses their parents too."

"Also I was thinking about the fact that this would be the first Christmas I'll spend away from my home." Yakumo explained sadly.

Sora sighed before he started to think. Then Sora got an idea and smiled.

"Sora what are you up to?" Yakumo asked knowing the look on her friends face.

"Oh nothing. See you later Yakumo." Sora answered before running off.

Yakumo shook her head and looked back at the snow. Sora raced towards the library but slowed down when he got near. Sora took a moment to regain his breath before walking inside. As usually King Mickey was looking at the worlds making sure nothing was wrong. Sora glanced around and saw all the worlds looked normal.

"Your Majesty?" Sora asked trying to catch King Mickey's attention.

King Mickey turned and smiled, "Oh hello Sora. What's wrong?"

"Well I went to talk to my friends. They all seem pretty bummed about not being home for Christmas." Sora explained.

King Mickey sighed sadly, "Figure that would happen that's why I was checking the worlds. Then you guys could go home for a short time and spend Christmas with your families."

Sora smiled, "Actually I have a better idea Your Majesty."

King Mickey looked at Sora waiting for him to explain. Sora explained his idea to King Mickey who smiled and agreed with it fully. He allowed Sora to prep a ship so they could leave tomorrow. The next morning Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo got and went to go get Sora. But he wasn't in his room which made them surprised.

"That was weird. Sora usually sleeps in." Riku said.

Yakumo said, "I think Sora's up to something. We were talking yesterday and it looked like he got an idea."

Then Donald walked by them and Kairi stopped him, "Donald have you seen Sora?"

Donald nodded and explained, "He's in the Gummi Hanger for some reason."

They went to the Gummi Hanger and found Sora standing in front of the controls for a ship.

Sora turned when he heard them walk up, "Oh hey guys I was just going to come and get you."

"What are you up to Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled and explained, "Well I can't help but noticed that you guys seemed a bit bummed out about Christmas coming so I planned a little trip."

"Sora what about the worlds?" Riku asked.

"Already thought of that. I talked to King Mickey about this and he said it was a good idea. Also the worlds are safe for now." Sora explained.

"Alright so where are we going?" Yakumo asked.

"The perfect place to get back into the Christmas Spirit is Christmas Town. But we'll have to pass through Halloween Town to get there. What do you guys think?" Sora said.

"Why not?" Yakumo shrugged.

"Sounds fun." Kairi said.

"Alright let's go." Riku said.

They enter the ship and Sora said, "I can't wait for you guys to see Christmas Town. That's where Santa lives."

"Sora I've told you there is no Santa." Riku said.

Sora smiled, "Yes there is and I can prove it."

Sora started the ship and they were off for Halloween Town. It didn't take too long to get there but they did get a creepy vibe from the place.

"You get use to it." Sora said before they started their landing.

In Halloween Town:

Four beams of light came down letting Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo off the Gummi Ship. They looked around but then noticed they had changed cloths.

"What is this?" Kairi asked looking at her cloths.

Now she wore a short black dress with black witch shoes and a black witch's hat. Her socks almost came up to her knees and were striped with purple and black. She had small black straps going around her upper arms to her wrists. Her face was darkened because of the atmosphere.

"That's the magic of Halloween Town. You get a Halloween costume when you come here the first time." Sora said indicating to the costume he usually wore there.

"This is a little weird." Yakumo said.

Now she wore a long black dress with a form fitting top plus long sleeves and black high heel shoes. The dress had a sliver spider webs design and she also wore a sliver cape that had a collar, also a spider web design only black. Her Tinker Bell Necklace turned into a black Spider Necklace. Her colors were darkened to keep with the gothic atmosphere.

"Well at least you guys don't look like a hair ball." Riku said.

Now he had silver fur along with claws on his hands and feet. He also had sharper color eyes, sharper teeth, and silver wolf ears. He wore a dark color vest that was tied together with black rope and brown pants. His colors were also darkened to keep with the gothic atmosphere.

"Come Riku you don't look that bad." Yakumo said.

Riku sighed and asked, "So Sora why are we here?"

"Because this is the only way to get to Christmas Town." Sora explained.

Suddenly everything went black as it surrounded them. They looked around trying to find out what was going on. Then they heard a wicked laugh and then a skull head appeared. Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo scared but Sora just laughed a little.

"Jack good to see you man." Sora greeted.

The black started to disappear and they saw a tall skeleton wearing a black suit standing nearby.

"Sora it's good to see you again. Who are your friends?" Jack asked.

"These are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo." Sora explained.

"Oh I see. I'm Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King. Also the ruler of Halloween Town and sorry for scaring you so badly. That's part of the job you see." Jack explained.

"It's alright. We needed a good scare." Riku said.

"So Sora what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"We're here to go to Christmas Town. It is only two days before Christmas." Sora explained.

"Oh yes that's right. I was just going to pay a visit to Sandy myself." Jack said.

"Wait you're not trying to take over his holiday again are you?" Sora asked.

Jack shook his bony head, "No Sora just for a visit. To see how he is doing."

Sora nodded, "Why not come with us?"

"That's a great idea but first I have to go see Dr. Finkelstein. He was making something new for Halloween and I wanted to see if it was done." Jack explained.

"Hey Sora why don't we go with Jack to Halloween Town? I want to see it." Yakumo spoke up.

The rest agreed and Jack said, "Alright then follow me."

They followed Jack to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab and on the way they met up with Zero. Zero followed them to the Lab as they went inside.

Dr. Finkelstein came rolling up in his Wheelchair, "Ah Jack and Sora. Welcome back my boy."

"Good to see you too. These are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo." Sora explained.

"I see. Jack I guess you're here for the project." He said readjusting the chain before rolling away.

"Yes is it done?" Jack asked.

The Dr grabbed a mask off his desk and came back over, "Yes but I need a test run on it before we use it."

"That's it?" Riku asked.

"Yes. You see this mask is special. Whoever sees the user wearing this mask will see their greatest fear." Dr. Finkelstein explained.

"Hey the mask looks just like mine." Sora pointed out.

It was a pumpkin mask but it looked a little more advanced than Sora's did.

"I see what you mean. Sora would you mind running the test for me?" Dr. Finkelstein asked.

Sora nodded and took the mask, "Not at all Dr."

Sora replaced his mask with the Dr.'s and put his in his pocket. After that they left the Lab and Sora took the led to Christmas Town. They got to a place where there were trees with what looked like doors on them. Sora stopped in front of the one with a Christmas Tree on it. Sora opened the door and jumped in. His friends followed his lead and they were spit out somewhere else. Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo looked around and saw there was a happy feeling in this place.

"Welcome to Christmas Town." Sora said happily.

"Alright so where's Santa?" Riku said unconvinced.

"In his workshop of course. With only two days before Christmas he's probably pretty busy." Sora explained pointing to the workshop.

They headed towards it and as they were going they saw elves running around. They all looked pretty busy but happy to be doing their work. Sora went up, opened the workshop door, and offered his friends to go first. They did then Sora quickly entered. They looked around and they saw Santa sitting in his chair.

"Well hello there. Did you come to see if you are on my Nice List?" Santa asked.

Yakumo and Kairi went over but Riku was shocked.

Sora smiled a smug smile, "Let me start you off. Ok I hate to admit it but…."

Riku sighed heavy and finished, "I hate to admit it but….there is such a thing as Santa Clause. Happy?"

Sora nodded and they joined the girls. Santa explained that Sora and Riku weren't on the Nice List because they had said there was no such thing as Santa. Yakumo and Kairi were on the list and they were happy about it.

"It was good to see you but I'm behind on my work." Santa said.

"Well we can help if you want." Sora suggested.

"That would be nice. Thank you Sora. You know the way to my workshop and the elves will tell you what needs to be done." Santa explained.

So they went down and helped out. They filled the presents, wrapped them, made sure everything was ready, and helped make some toys. Santa thanked them for all their help and continued with his work. Everything was going fine until a window broke. They looked as three kids came in through the broken window.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel." Sora said.

"That's right." Shock said.

"Are you guys here to ruin Christmas again?" Jack asked.

Lock laughed, "Not this time Jack."

Barrel jumped down and said, "We're here for you."

Barrel placed a box that looked like a Christmas Present on the ground near them. He took off the top and backed away. Suddenly black arms shot out and grabbed Riku, Kairi, Yakumo, and Jack. Sora had managed to get out of the way before it grabbed him. The arms along with his friends went back into the box and Barrel put the top back on.

"Let them go." Sora shouted summoning his Keyblade.

Barrel quickly picked up the box and started to run. Lock and Shock went outside followed by Barrel. Barrel dropped the box into their bathtub before jumping in. They took off back for Halloween Town as Sora came outside. Shock used some magic to slow Sora down long enough for them to get into Halloween Town. Sora raced off to Halloween Town but couldn't see Lock, Shock, or Barrel.

"Darn it where did they go?" Sora said looking around.

Sora went to Halloween Town to see if anyone had seen them come by. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were heading to Oogie's Place and they went downstairs. The bathtub came to a stop nearby a figure. The figure looked like a girl but wasn't seen so easily. It wore a black cloak with a hood, which was up, and black high heel shoes. It stood and took the box for the kids. Then it walked over to a cage and reopened the box. Riku, Kairi, Yakumo, and Jack came flying out and landing with a thud. It slammed the door shut on them and turned towards a cauldron.

The Cauldron was huge and filled to the brim with a green liquid.

"Now what? Are you going to put them into the acid?" Lock asked.

It looked their way and they looked happy. That made the other worried so Yakumo tried a fire attack on the cage. It didn't work and that made Yakumo confused.

"Don't try. Your powers are useless in the cage." Shock said.

The figure just turned back to the cauldron and the kids started to laugh evilly. Sora asked around Halloween Town but no one had seen them. Sora was getting mad and worried. There was no telling what they could do to his friends and he didn't want to take that chance. Then he saw Sally and rushed over to her.

"Sora are you looking for Lock, Shock, and Barrel?" Sally asked as he came up.

"Yes." Sora said desperately.

"They went to Oogie's home and they had a box with them." Sally explained.

"Thank you Sally." Sora said before rushing off towards Oogie's home.

Sally watched Sora run off wondering what was going on. At the home, the figure walked over to the cage and waved its hand. Kairi suddenly disappeared and reappeared outside of the cage. The figure grabbed her and tied her up with magic resistant rope.

"Alright." Lock said.

The figure pointed towards the hallway and Lock, Shock, and Barrel groaned.

"Do we have to?" Shock asked.

The figure snapped its fingers and a spell sent them flying into the hall. Sora ducked away as he saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel come flying into the hall. Sora guess his friends were in the next room but he needed to get pass those three. Zero showed up and Sora was surprised.

"Zero what are you doing here?" Sora whispered.

Zero growled and Sora said, "I know but I need to get pass those three. But I don't know how. Being Oogie's boys they won't be easy to scare away."

Zero looked upset and then saw the mask Sora had. Zero started to bark quietly trying to catch Sora's attention.

"Zero shhh be quiet. You're going to alert them. And why you pointing at…." Sora stopped and then said, "The Mask! It's perfect. If this works I'll be about to get passed them. Thanks Zero."

Zero smiled and Sora used a spell to help him climb up to the ceiling. He wanted to scare them really badly so anything would help.

"Man I wish we could have seen that girl burn in the acid." Shock said.

Sora wondered which one they were talking about when Lock said, "Yeah and it looks like the pink hair one gets to go first."

Sora's blood began to boil but he did his best to stay calm. He needed to think clearly for this to work. Sora put the mask on, took a deep breath, and jumped down from the ceiling. As soon as Lock, Shock, Barrel saw him, they started to scream their heads off and then they ran back into the room. Sora took off the mask and rushed to the room. In the room, Kairi was hanging over the acid with her feet mere inches from it. The figure walked over to a lever and grabbed onto it.

It was going to pull it when Lock, Shock, and Barrel came screaming in. The figure looked away from only a moment but then a very fierce wind came into the room. It was so bad that everyone had to close their eyes. Kairi could feel the ropes being cut but someone grabbed onto her before she fell. Once the wind died down Kairi opened her eyes and saw that she was in Sora's arms.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed wrapping her arms around Sora's neck.

Sora blushed slightly by her reaction and gentle set her down. Sora kept one arm around Kairi waist and he turned to the figure. The figure back off and a black portal appeared behind it. The figure quickly went in and the portal disappeared. Sora glanced at the kids who ran away very quickly.

"You alright?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for saving me Sora." Kairi answered with a bright smile.

Sora blushed again and said, "No problem Kairi."

"Hey love birds." Riku called out.

They looked at him and he asked, "If you're not too busy do you think you can unlock the cage?"

"Oh right." Sora said summoning his Keyblade again.

A beam of light came from the Keyblade and unlocked the cage. Yakumo, Riku, and Jack walked out of the cage.

"Cut it a little close there huh Sora?" Riku asked.

"Give me a break. It took a while to find out where these three went. It was a good thing that Sally knew or I might not have been able to find you guys." Sora explained.

"What do we do about them?" Yakumo asked.

"Most likely they're gone so nothing." Sora said.

Jack spoke up, "Don't worry if I see them, then I'll punish them for what they have do."

They decided to go back to Christmas Town to see if there was anything else they could do. They helped out to get everything ready. By the time they were done, it was Christmas Eve. So they decided to go back to the Castle and get some sleep. They said good bye to their friends and got back into the Gummi Ship. They went back to Disney Castle and went to bed tired from a long few days. Then next day, Yakumo was woken up by someone shaking her.

"Hey Yakumo." Donald said.

Yakumo opened her eyes and sat up tiredly, "I'm up. What is it Donald?"

Goofy was with him, "Well we were wondering if you decorated the Throne Room."

"Decorated the Throne Room?" Yakumo asked confused.

"You either huh?" Donald asked.

Yakumo was really confused, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well come on and you'll see." Goofy said.

Yakumo quickly got out of bed and followed them out of the room. She met up her friends and they were also confused. They opened the door to the Throne Room and they were surprise at what they saw. As they walked in, they saw many Christmas Decorations hanging on the wall and saw a Christmas Tree in one corner of the room. Also under and near the tree were a lot of presents.

"Wow this is amazing." Kairi said.

"But who did it?" Sora asked.

That's when Yakumo noticed something on top of one of the presents and went over to it. It was a note that was addressed to them.

"Hey guys there's a note here." Yakumo explained.

Her friends joined her as she opened the note and read it, "I wanted to thank you for everything you did to help with Christmas so I decorated the place. Also there is one present of everyone in the castle. Merry Christmas.

Santa Clause

P.S. Sora and Riku, even though you're on the Naughty List, for everything you're doing to help out I've decided to make a special exception. I'm putting you both back on the Nice List."

They smiled and got to the presents. They had a great time by just spending time with everyone at the Castle. They knew they wouldn't forget this Christmas for some time.

The End


	28. Into the Net I

**Into the Net**

**Part 1**

In the Gummi Ship:

They had just flown away from Disney Castle and were wondering where they were going next. But Yakumo's mind was on other things. She was starting to wonder if Mist was going to show up again. She was so deep in thought that she didn't snap out of it until the Gummi Ship jerked forward.

Yakumo grabbed onto her seat and asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know but something is pulling us in." Riku said as the ship jerked again.

The Gummi Ship started to fall towards a world. The cockpit flew opened and they fell out getting separated upon entering the world. As they fell into the world, they felt really weird and were getting very dizzy.

With Yakumo:

"Hey…Hey! Are you ok? Wake up!" A voice greeted Yakumo as she woke up.

Yakumo still felt really dizzy and carefully raised her head. She saw a girl kneeing next to her but something was different about this one. This girl actually had white angel wings coming from her back.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked.

"I think so. Who are you?" Yakumo asked.

"I'm Harmony."

"Harmony where am I?"

Harmony said, "Well you're in my PET and I'm not sure how you got here."

"PET?" Yakumo asked getting up a little bit.

With Kairi:

Kairi's eyes opened and she looked around. From what she could tell she was in another world but her friends were nowhere to be found.

"Oh good you're awake." Said a girl's voice.

Kairi slowly sat up and saw a girl standing over her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Roll. Nice to meet you."

Kairi smiled slightly and said, "Well Roll I'm Kairi."

"Kairi? That a strange name for a NetNavi."

"NetNavi?" Kairi asked.

With Riku:

Riku started to come around and groaned, "Oh my head."

His vision came into focus and he saw a yellow sword not too far from him. Riku backed off quickly and got to his feet. But he didn't stay there long as he fell sitting back on the ground. Riku put his head in his hands trying to stop the spinning.

"Well you're quick on your feet." A man said.

Riku glanced up and saw a man standing nearby with the sword coming from his hand. Suddenly the sword went away and turned back into his hand.

"Whoa. Ok who are you, where am I, and how did you do that?" Riku questioned.

"First I'm Protoman. Second you're in my PET so don't be giving me orders. And third that sword came from my Battle Chip."

Riku looked confused, "Battle Chip?"

With Sora:

Sora groaned as a voice came to his ears, "Hey are you ok?"

Sora blinked a couple of times and saw a man kneeing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sora asked weakly.

"I'm Megaman." He said before looking up, "Lan this guy needs help."

A second voice said, "Alright let's see if this works. Recovery 20 Battle Chip in. Download."

Sora glowed purple for a moment and felt a lot better. Sora got up and Megaman followed him.

"Thanks. That feels better." Sora said.

"Welcome. Now who are you?" Megaman asked.

"I'm Sora. Hey have you seen my friends? Their names are Riku, Kairi, and Yakumo." Sora asked.

Megaman shook his head, "Sorry don't know any NetNavis by those names."

Sora sighed and then noticed he had changed. Sora was now all black with gold gloves and boots on. Sora felt his head and noticed a helmet was now there. Sora looked at his chest and saw he had a gold piece with a wind symbol inside of it.

"What happened to me?" Sora asked looking over himself.

Megaman looked confused and said, "You're a NetNavi."

Sora thought for a moment and said, "I have some explaining to do."

So Sora started to explain as did Yakumo, Kairi, and Riku. Then Megaman, Roll, Protoman, and Harmony explained everything they could about this world to them.

"Well that explains a lot." Sora said as he processed it all.

"So you're from another world?" Megaman asked.

Sora nodded and then heard a beeping noise.

"What was that?" Sora asked getting ready for anything.

Megaman sighed, "Easy that's just to message alert. Lan Chaud, Tanya, and Mayl are trying to contact you."

Lan said, "Alright."

Megaman opened up the screens and three faces popped up.

"Lan did you get an unexpected visitor in your PET?" Chaud asked.

"Yeah why?" Lan asked.

Tanya sighed and said, "Because we got one in all of ours too."

"Those are my friends most likely." Sora said.

"Alright we'll meet up at Star Lab." Lan said.

The three nodded and the scenes disappeared.

Sora looked at Megaman and asked, "Star Lab?"

"Yeah that's where Lan's father works and where you'll be able to met up with your friends again." Megaman explained.

Sora nodded and asked, "So how do we get there?"

Megaman smiled and said, "That's up to Lan. He'll take the PET to Star Lab and Jack us in there."

"Oh ok." Sora said.

It didn't take long for Lan to get them to Star Lab and Jack them in. They only had to wait a few minutes before Yakumo showed up followed by Riku and Kairi. Sora noticed that his friends forms had changed too but they still stayed in the same color style. Their chest symbols had the elements that they used on it.

"Ok we're all here good." Protoman said.

"Good to see you guys again." Harmony said.

"But Harmony you always see us." Megaman said.

Harmony sighed, "Yeah Mega usually we have to fight off virus when we do meet up."

Then an alarm went off and Harmony sighed again, "Figures."

Megaman and his friends got ready for a fight but were surprised by the viruses they saw.

One of them attacked as Protoman asked, "What are these things?"

Sora stopped the attack and said, "Heartless."

That when his friends jumped in to fight them off. It didn't take long for all the Heartless to be destroyed.

Once they were gone Roll asked, "So those are the Heartless?"

Sora nodded and Megaman asked, "Wait I thought you said that Heartless were black with yellow eyes?"

"That's the basic form of Heartless. Heartless come in all shapes and size along with their own powers." Riku explained.

"Great." Protoman said.

"Oh come on Proto don't be like that. At least we get to fight someone other than Bubble." Harmony said.

"Bubble?" Kairi asked.

"Short for Bubbleman. He's—" Harmony started.

The alarm went off again and everyone got ready to fight. But once they saw who it was, they heard Megaman and his friends groan. They looked at them and saw that they really didn't want to see the guy in front of them.

"So who is this guy?" Sora asked.

"I am the great Bubbleman." He started.

"Oh not again." Protoman said looking about ready to bang his head against a wall.

Harmony sighed, "Shall I take care of him?"

"Please do." Megaman sighed.

Harmony cracked her knuckles and turned her hand into a white sword.

"Do you need a Battle Chip?" Tanya asked unsure.

"No I can handle this guy." Harmony said before walking towards him.

Bubbleman attacked but Harmony easily blocked the attacks. Harmony did a few quick attacks before knocking Bubbleman onto his back. When Bubbleman landed, he was seeing stars.

"Lame." Riku muttered.

"You're telling me." Protoman also muttered.

"So this guy is supposed to be a villain?" Sora asked confused to Megaman.

"Yeah he's supposed to be." Megaman answered.

Then Bubbleman logged out and Harmony noticed something. She bent down, picked it up, and saw to was a letter. She also saw who it was addressed to and who it was from. Harmony went back to Megaman and the others.

"What's that Harmony?" Megaman asked.

"Bubble left it behind. I think it's a letter." Harmony answered.

"Well who's it from?" Roll asked.

"Uh….well…." Harmony said unsure.

Then Harmony went over and whispered something into Megaman's ear. Megaman looked surprised for a moment before snatching the letter from Harmony. Megaman passed his hand over it to reveal words and began to read it. Once Megaman finished reading, he closed his eyes and started to think.

Roll was getting worried so she went over and asked, "Is everything alright Megaman?"

Megaman nodded and said, "Yes Roll. Everything is alright but I need to do something. Lan!"

"Megaman Jack out." Lan said before Megaman logged out.

"Ok what's going on?" Riku asked Harmony.

Harmony still looked unsure but Roll pressed on, "Come on Harmony. What did the letter say?"

"I didn't see what the letter said but I did see that it was addressed to Mega."

Protoman sighed, "So who was it from?"

Harmony looked at them before blurting out, "That was from Bass!"

"What?" Roll and Protoman shouted.

Harmony sighed, "The letter it was from Bass…..for Megaman."

"Why did you give him that letter before reading it first?" Protoman asked.

Harmony answered, "Proto you know that Mega and Bass have beef with each other. And do you really think that if I had said the name out loud or read the letter that Mega would actually let us come?"

Protoman understood and nodded.

Sora was getting curious and asked, "Who's Bass?"

They sighed and Protoman started, "You know Bubbleman…."

"That weak villain?" Riku asked.

Roll nodded, "Well Bass…..Bass is so much stronger….."

"He's ten times stronger than Bubble." Harmony said.

"A ten time stronger Bubbleman?" Yakumo asked before thinking about it.

The image she got wasn't good, "Not good."

"Why is he after Megaman?" Sora asked.

"Megaman has something called the ultimate program. Bass wants it so he can become an all powerful being." Protoman explained.

"Then why don't just give it to him?" Kairi asked.

"Because we can't!" Roll snapped.

They looked surprised as Harmony explained, "Easy Roll. The reason we can't give him the ultimate program is because that program is the only thing that is keeping Mega alive."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Megaman was hurt in battle so Lan's father had to put a program into him to help him." Roll explained.

"He gained the ability to use Double Souls but if he ever lost the program than he would be deleted." Protoman said.

"Deleted?" Sora asked.

"It's kind of like being killed in the human world." Harmony answered.

Yakumo said, "So if Megaman loses this program than he'll die."

They nodded and Sora said, "Well then we have to find Megaman."

They looked at him as he explained, "If Bass is as strong as you say he is then he's going need our help to beat him."

"But we don't know—" Protoman was cut off.

"So what? That's never stopped us before." Yakumo said.

"We'll help you find him." Kairi suggested.

"How?" Roll asked.

Sora smiled as he explained, "I was actually a computer program once. I think I can do something to help."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Roll asked excitedly.

Harmony nodded and said, "Alright but we should go to the Net first. That way we can find Mega easier."

They nodded but Riku asked, "How do we do that?"

"Don't worry it's easy. Every NetNavi can do it so I'm sure you can to." Roll suggested.

Then Protoman, Roll, and Harmony logged out and they looked at each other. They nodded, closed their eyes, and logged out.

With Megaman:

Megaman logged back in and looked around.

"Hey Megaman don't you think we should have told everyone else." Lan said.

"No Lan Bass is only after me so there is no reason to get our friends involved in this." Megaman explained.

Lan nodded and said, "You're right Megaman."

Megaman looked around not seeing anyone.

Megaman shouted, "Bass come out! I'm here just like you said!"

Then Megaman heard someone walking towards him and got ready to fight. However Megaman sees a girl in all black walking up to him and stopping nearby.

Megaman was confused, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled slightly and said, "You know you shouldn't drop your guard in front of an enemy."

That made Megaman more confused when suddenly more Heartless showed up. Megaman tried to use his buster to destroy them but it didn't work.

"Not good. Lan I need a Battle Chip!" Megaman said.

"Alright Megaman. Cyber Sword Battle Chip In! Download!" Lana said.

Megaman's hand turned into a blue sword and Megaman used it to fight off the Heartless. Megaman was able to destroy most of them until something hit him. Megaman landed on his feet and looked around.

"Bass!" Megaman said.

Bass just smiled and attacked again. The girl smiled and made wind to hit Megaman. Megaman landed with a thud as the sword disappeared.

"Come on Megaman get up. Recovery 20 Battle Chip In! Download!"

Megaman glowed purple and was able to get to his feet. He brought out his buster but all of his attacks missed. Bass and the girl continued to attack Megaman leaving him wounded.

"No Megaman!" Lan shouted.

Megaman landed in a crater that was made after the last attack. The girl walked over to Megaman and smiled.

"Now you're done for." The girl said as she lifted her hand towards Megaman.

Megaman couldn't move and wait for the attack when he heard Bass say, "Wait!"

The girl turned slightly to look at Bass.

Bass said, "We had a deal. I get Megaman here for us to fight and you let me finish him off."

The girl lowered her hand and said, "Almost forgot about that. You may finish him off Bass."

The girl stepped away from the crater letting Bass walk forward. Bass looked into the carter and saw that Megaman was trying to get up.

Bass smiled and put his hands out in front of him, "Soon I will be all powerful."

The girl nodded and said, "Though I wish Megaman's friends would have shown up. Then I could have had some real fun."

Bass charged his attack and was about to launch it when a sword came flying at him. Bass jumped back to dodge the blade which caused him to cancel his attack. The sword went back to its owner who caught it and that owner was Yakumo. Then Sora, his friends, and Megaman's friends showed up. Protoman brought out his sword and began to attack Bass. Harmony and Sora went to join the fight. Yakumo went over to Megaman being followed by Roll.

"Oh no Megaman!" Roll said worried.

Yakumo said, "Don't worry Roll. I can help him."

"How?" Roll asked surprised.

Yakumo smiled and placed a hand on Megaman's forehead. Megaman began to glow a light green and began to heal. Soon Megaman was fully healed and he got up.

Megaman looked at himself and asked Yakumo, "How did you do that?"

Yakumo got up, "I have a power that allows me to heal anyone."

Then they heard a shouted and went out of the carter. They saw Sora, Protoman, and Harmony struggle against Bass and the girl. Yakumo saw the girl and charged at her. Yakumo tried an attack but the girl blocked it with an arrow.

"I thought that was you Mist." Yakumo said.

Mist smiled and said, "Yeah I'm back and stronger than ever."

"We'll see about that." Yakumo said as she pushed Mist back.

Bass attacked Sora sending him flying but he was able to land on his feet. Sora was hurt but was still ready to fight. Kairi held him back knowing he was hurt.

"Alright that's it." Riku said moving towards Bass.

Riku stopped close and said, "Hey let me have a crack at him."

Harmony and Protoman both looked at him breathing heavy. Bass just smiled as if he believed Riku couldn't beat him.

"Are you nuts? Bass is powerful." Harmony said as Riku walked by them.

Riku just smiled and brought out his Keyblade. Harmony and Protoman gasped noticing how different it looked from Sora's and Kairi's. Bass wasn't scared and launched a purple orb at him. Riku just smiled and, with one slash with his Keyblade, split the attack in two. Bass looked surprised and tried again with the same result. Then Bass made two purple blades appear and he charged at Riku.

Riku blocked it with his Keyblade and Bass continued to try to get in an attack.


	29. Into the Net II

**Part 2**

During Riku's battle Yakumo was fighting her own battle with Mist, who was now a Nobody. Yakumo was doing pretty good blocking most of Mist's attacks while getting in a few of her own. Mist was getting mad but quickly backed off. Yakumo tried another attack but Mist disappeared. That's when Yakumo noticed that Riku was fighting off Bass. Bass just fired a purple beam from his hands which Riku dodged.

Yakumo rushed over and asked, "What's going on?"

"Riku is fighting Bass and is actually holding his own." Protoman said.

"Should we help?" Harmony asked.

Sora shook her head, "No Riku can handle this and the end of this fight might surprise most of you."

"You're friend isn't going to be able to beat Bass." Roll said.

Yakumo smiled and said, "Oh I don't know about that."

Riku pushed Bass back and landed on his feet. Bass stood breathing heavy and tried another attack. This one was two circles that appeared around Bass's wrists before he threw them. Riku jumped to dodge and held out his Keyblade. The Keyblade started to charge energy and Riku's friends smiled as if they knew what he was doing. Bass thought that this was his chance and jumped at Riku readying an attack. Riku raised his Keyblade and shot a beam of light from the tip that hit Bass right in his chest.

Bass went flying back and landed with a thud causing some dust to be kicked up. When the dust settled, Bass was lying on his back knocked out. Megaman and his friends were shocked as Riku's friends went over to him.

"Way to go Riku." Sora congratulated him.

Riku sighed and said, "Well it wasn't the easies battle in the world."

Megaman asked, "How did you do that?"

Riku answered, "The Keyblade has special powers that work well against people of Darkness."

Then they heard some moving and saw that Bass was awake but couldn't move.

Bass laid back down and growled, "Wait why can't I move?"

Riku sighed and went over to him. Bass growled, tried to move, but failed.

"You don't get it do you Bass? The Keyblade is meant to destroy people from the Darkness." Riku explained.

Bass humped and said, "How do you know I'm in this Darkness? All I care about it power."

Riku sighed again and said, "That's why you're in the Darkness. You're only looking to make yourself stronger for yourself and no one in the Light would do that."

Riku started to walk away when Bass asked, "How do you know all this?"

Riku stopped and said, "Because I was once there."

Bass looked surprised as Riku walked away from him to join his friends.

Riku looked around and asked, "Wasn't Mist here a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah but she disappeared. You know how she works." Yakumo said.

They nodded and Megaman asked, "What should we do about Bass?"

"Nothing for now. He wouldn't be able to move for some time." Riku said.

Then they heard, "I don't know about that."

They looked around ready for anything when the Darkness suddenly came around them. It turned into a cage, Protoman tried an attack, but it didn't do anything.

"Don't even bother. That cage cancels out all your attacks." They heard as a black portal appeared.

Form the portal, Mist rose up and smiled. Mist snapped her finger calling the Heartless to watch the cage not that they could do anything. Mist walked over to Bass, bent down next to him, and placed a hand on his forehead. Bass glowed pure black and then he sat up.

"There. You're better now." Mist said standing up.

Bass glared at her, "What took you so long?"

"Well I actually wanted to see if you could beat Riku. Guess I was wrong." Mist shrugged.

Bass stood up still glaring at her, "Hey if he had used that power on me, I would have found a way to beat him."

Mist smiled, "Is that so? Well then that's another reason to get rid of the Light."

Bass looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh that's right. I didn't tell you. You see Bass I go from world to world trying to rid the Light from them. Because once the Light is gone the true power can be awakened." Mist explained.

"True Power?" Bass asked curious.

Mist nodded as she explained, "The Darkness. The Darkness is what starts all of the hearts of the world, hearts of the people. So I wish to bring them back to that to make them stronger. I can do that to anyone who wants to."

Bass started to think so Mist turned away and looked like she was going to walk away.

Then Bass asked, "Can you do that to me?"

Mist smiled an evil smile but made it fade into an honest one when she turned to Bass, "Why of course I can. And it would be very easy for you to do."

"What do I need to do?" Bass asked.

Mist placed a finger on his chest and said, "All you need to do is give your heart into the Darkness then you'll gain the power you want to have."

Bass smiled and said, "That shouldn't be too hard. What about them?"

Mist sighed and turned away again, "They have been a thorn in my side for some time now. I wish I didn't have to but we'll have to destroy them with the Darkness."

Bass was confused, "Why not just let them come into the Darkness?"

Mist sighed again as she answered, "Because they believe only the Light can bring you power. They will never give into the Darkness. So it's up to us to get rid of them so we can free the world."

Bass nodded and walked over to the cage to keep an eye on Megaman and the others.

Mist smiled evilly again and said to herself, "That was too easy."

Then Mist followed Bass over to the cage, "Nice to see you haven't gone anywhere."

Yakumo glared at Mist, "You won't get away with this Mist."

"What do you mean? Freeing the worlds from the Light?" Mist asked.

Yakumo went to the front of the cage, "Is that what you're calling it now? You're destroying the world not freeing them."

Mist shook her head and looked at Bass, "I need to find a good place in this world where the Darkness can easily spread through."

"Star Lab. Everything is controlled there." Bass said.

Mist smiled, "Perfect. Let's go."

"And them?" Bass asked.

"Don't worry. You'll still be able to destroy Megaman but why not bring them with us. That way they can see that the Darkness is true power." Mist suggested.

Bass nodded and logged out. He was followed by Mist and the cage. At that time, Lan raced back to Star Lab to try and worn them. Bass, Mist, and the cage got there quickly setting off the alert. Mist snapped her fingers and the Heartless took care of the security programs. Mist looked around and found the main controls. She went over to them leaving Bass at the cage.

Megaman tried, "Bass you have to get us out of here."

Bass didn't say anything and Yakumo asked, "Why ask him? He's not going to help."

Megaman sighed and said, "Bass isn't all that bad of a guy. There were a few times where he has helped me and we won because if it."

"So Bass is more neutral than a bad guy." Kairi stated.

Protoman nodded, "But he'll only help if it helps him in the end."

"Oh great…." Sora said with a sigh.

But Riku looked like he was thinking of something before he muttered, "Twilight."

Sora looked at him before Riku walked up to the front of the cage right were Bass was standing.

Riku leaned his back against the bars and muttered, "Coward."

Bass caught what he said and turned sharply towards Riku, "Hey I am not a Coward."

"Could have fooled me." Riku said causing Bass to growl slightly.

"You're friend is nuts." Protoman said to Sora.

Sora shook his head, "No Riku has a reason for doing this. We just don't know what it is."

Bass snapped, "I'm not a coward. And soon I'll be more powerful than any NetNavi.

Riku shook his head, "If that's what you think."

"I will be. You'll see." Bass said.

"All we'll see is the Darkness taking over the world." Riku said with a sigh.

Bass turned away and smiled, "And then it will make me stronger."

Riku laughed slightly, "Wow do you have the wrong idea for strength."

Bass turned back and asked, "How do you know?"

Riku turned to him, "I said before I was once there. I know the kind of power you're looking for and trust me the Darkness won't give you the strength you want."

Bass rolled his eyes and Riku said, "It's the truth and it's your choice not to believe me. But know this Bass, if the Darkness takes this world then everything will be gone. Us, Megaman plus his friends, maybe the humans, and you."

Bass glared, "You're lying."

Riku shook his head laughing slightly, "Believe what you want. Oh and here's something else you should probably know."

Riku pointed at Bass, "The Darkness is nothing but corruption. Its power will only work for so long and then it will destroy you."

Bass gripped the bars to the cage and said, "No you're lying. I don't believe you."

Riku nodded and said, "Well I think you do Bass but you just won't admit it."

Bass released the bars and turned away.

"So Bass now you have a choice to make. One you can wait to see if I'm right or two you can let us out of here and not let that happen. It's your choice." Riku said leaning his back against the bars again.

Bass glanced at Riku, then back at Mist, and seemed to be considering what to do. In the human world, Chad was trying to get a Chip to Protoman but none of them would go through.

"Nothings working." Chad said giving up.

"What now?" Tanya asked.

Just then Lan came in and explained what was going on. They hoped that their NetNavis could make it out of this one. Mist raised her hands toward the main controls. Mist sighed quietly and closed her eyes. She started to glow pure black until a sword hit her back. Mist stumbled forward and then turned around. That when she saw Sora and his friends plus Megaman and his friends outside of the cage.

"What? How did you get out?" Mist shouted.

"We had a little help." Yakumo said pointing to Bass.

"Bass? Never thought you would be one to turn on someone." Mist said.

"Well Mist it helped that I told him the truth." Riku said.

Mist got ready for a fight as did everyone else. Mist was the first one to attack but they dodged it. Harmony's hand turned into a sword and attacks followed by Yakumo with her weapon. Mist jumped back missing both but is soon attacked by the rest of them. Bass was the last one to attack shooting a beam of purple energy towards Mist and that one hit causing a lot of damage.

"I'm glad he's on our side." Yakumo said.

They continue their attacks but Mist blows them back. Then she makes a black energy ball and throws it at the main controls. It hits and then the Darkness started to spread.

"No we're too late." Harmony said.

Sora shook his head, "No we're not. If we can beat Mist and then get some light back into the system then it will stop."

"We have to work fast." Megaman said.

They attacked Mist but the Darkness made Mist stronger. That made her able to block all the attacks and attack them. They couldn't dodge she was too fast. The Darkness was continuing to spread. Mist waved her hand and a hole opened up underneath Yakumo. She started to fall into the Darkness.

"Come on. This has to work." Yakumo said to herself.

She started to focus hoping her wings would come out. Her back glowed and her wings sprouted catching her in the fall. Yakumo sighed in relief and flew back up to the other. But just as she was about to reach the top, her wings started to fade. Yakumo managed to barely grab onto the edge on the hole before her wings faded. She tried to climb back up but she couldn't get her other hand up. To make things worse, Yakumo's hand started to slip. Then her hand let go but she didn't fall.

Yakumo blinked in surprised and looked up. She saw that Bass had grabbed onto her wrist just before she had started to fall. Bass started to pull her up and she got back up out of the hole.

"Uh Thanks Bass." Yakumo said unsure.

Bass didn't say anything but he stood back up rejoining the battle. Yakumo got back into the fight too but things were getting a lot worse. In the Human World, the Darkness had started to seep in making Lan and his friends run away. They went running down the hall but the Darkness starts to come after them. Lan tried to get a Battle Chip to Megaman but it didn't work. Megaman only had his buster to use which wasn't doing much. Mist had easily blocked them and then attacked them again damaging all of them.

"Give up. You're going to lose and this world plus the Humans will be lost." Mist said.

Sora started to get up and said, "We'll never give up Mist. We'll find away to stop you."

Mist just shook her head not thinking that could happen.

"Sora's right. We'll save both worlds and that a promise." Megaman said also starting to rise.

Then Megaman's symbol started to glow as did Sora's. Megaman's PET started to glow causing the Darkness to back away. Lan watched as Megaman and Sora were covered in Light. Then the Light came together and a bright Light started to shine. The Light coming from them scared the Darkness away in both the worlds. When the Light disappeared Sora was gone but Megaman looked different. Megaman was silver with black boots and gloves. After the gloves and boots came what looked like black flames and he was glow white slightly. He also had a sliver face mask over his mouth. Megaman looked at Mist who was surprised.

"Well that was unexpected." Mist said.

"What just happened?" Yakumo asked shocked.

"We told you Megaman has the Ability of Double Soul. That allows Megaman to fuse with any NetNavi giving him new powers." Protoman explained.

Megaman raised his right hand and in a flash of Light the Keyblade appeared. But this one looked different than the one Sora had. The hilt looked like Megaman's symbol but with the red part hollowed out. The blade looked like a Cyber Sword but it was pure white.

"You're not supposed to have that." Mist said.

Megaman got into a fighting stance and said, "Let's end this."

Mist growled and attacked. Megaman had picked up some speed from Sora and dodged the attack. Megaman slashed with his Keyblade cutting Mist's right arm. Mist stepped back feeling a bad sting from the Keyblades slash. Megaman pointed the Keyblade at Mist and started to shot of short beams of energy at Mist. Mist managed to dodge some but she got hit by a few.

Mist tried another attack which managed to hit but didn't do a lot of damage. Megaman threw the Keyblade and it slashed Mist in the chest. Also as the Keyblade came back it cut through the Darkness making it back off more. Mist was almost done but she tried one last attack. Megaman dodged and attacked. Mist took the hit and went flying. She landed with a thud but the Darkness came under her. That allowed Mist to fall through and escape.

"Wow you're awesome Megaman." Roll said as they came up.

"Yeah but it's not over yet. Megaman you need to focus a beam of Light energy onto the Main Control System. That will get rid of the Darkness in the worlds." Riku explained.

Megaman nodded and raised the Keyblade towards the Main Controls. The tip of the Keyblade started to glow and a bright beam of Light shot out. It hit the Darkness causing it to fade away in both worlds. Lan and his friends sighed in relief that it was gone. They cheered as the Darkness faded away from the worlds. Megaman glowed and then they separated. Megaman and Sora looked tired but they were ok.

"Ok that was cool." Sora said.

"That's the power of Double Soul." Megaman said.

"Well looks like the worlds are going back to normal." Kairi pointed out.

"Which means I'm done here." Bass said before turning.

But before he logged out he turned to them, "Don't think that this changes anything. I'll be back to finish off Megaman and become the strongest NetNavi."

"Alright." Megaman said.

"And Riku, our battle was a fluke. I will be back to finish you off as well." Bass explained

Riku smiled, "Anytime you want to try again, then come and fight me."

Bass turned away and they didn't stop Bass from Logging Out of the System.

"Still cheerful as always." Megaman said deadpanned.

"Yeah but I don't think he's that bad of a NetNavi." Yakumo said.

"Why do you say that?" Protoman asked.

"Well if he was only looking for his own gain then he wouldn't have saved me." Yakumo explained.

"That's true." Megaman said, "Maybe there is more to Bass they we know."

Then the Keyblade appeared, looked like the one from the Double Soul, and Sora looked at the Main Controls. Sora raised his Keyblade as it began to glow. Then a giant lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light into it. They heard a click before the lock disappeared.

"Well looks like it's time to go." Sora said.

"Really?" Roll said.

Yakumo nodded and said, "But don't worry we'll come back to visit you guys."

"I'd be careful with Bass after you." Megaman said.

"Please Bass won't be able to beat me." Riku said.

They waved good bye and returned to them Gummi Ship.

The End of Into the Net


End file.
